La fin d'une époque
by marmel
Summary: Malgré la mort de Dumbledore,Harry doit poursuivre son destin, tué ou être tué...Ce qu'il ignore c'est que pour sa quête des Horcruxes il aura une aide plutôt inattendu et qui va boulverser sa vie...HPDM Finie!
1. Chapter 1: Une visite inattedu

Chapitre 1 : Visite inattendu

Le mois de juillet s'achevait bientôt et avec lui une autre journée chaude tirait à sa fin. Derrière les maisons aux angles droits de Privet Drive on apercevait le soleil disparaitre au fur et à mesure faisant place à la nuit. Les ténèbres apportait avec elle une légère brise, apaisante, après cette après midi de canicule. Toutefois malgré cette douce brise, aucun habitant du quartier n'osait mettre les pieds dehors comme si tous avaient pressentit qu'une chose inhabituel aurait lieu.

Puis dans ce noir silence un craquement sonore résonna, au bout de l'allé du 4 Privet drive, deux silhouettes apparurent. Le premier était un homme d'âge mure, mince, au teint jaunâtre, un nez crochu et des cheveux graisseux qui lui arrivait après les épaules, sa robe de sorcier agité par la brise. A ses cotés ce tenait un adolescent le visage en pointe et l'air méprisant, les cheveux blonds et lisses, lui aussi portait une robe de sorcier mais elle semblait mal en point, comme s'il avait du partir en toute hâte. Toutefois un autre détail que leurs vêtements semblait déplacer, leurs attitudes, les yeux sombres de l'homme ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil tout autour de lui un peu comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris. L'adolescent en revanche avait un regard résigné comme s'il avait accepté d'accomplir une tache qui lui déplaisait.

Bientôt l'homme s'avança, suivit de près par son compagnon d'infortune et sonna. Au bout de quelques minutes, une femme avec un visage chevalin et une silhouette osseuse, ouvrit la porte.

« TOI ! » s'écria la femme n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Bonsoir Pétunia pourrions nous entrer ? »

« ….. »

Surement est ce le choc de revoir cet homme après tant d'année, elle s'écarta cependant les laissant pénétrer dans sa demeure puis referma sa porte d'entrer. Plus de vingt ans qu'elle n'avait vu Severus Rogue, le premier ami sorcier de sa sœur Lily Evans.

« Je suppose que ma visite ne t'enchante guère ? Mais je ne suis pas là pour évoquer des souvenirs… Mr Malefoy et moi-même désirons avoir une conversation avec ton neveu Mr Potter. Peut-on lui parler ? » dit rogue de sa voix froide tirant son hôtesse de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Le blond en retrait silencieux depuis le début de l'entretien, fit un rictus au nom de son ennemi. Sans un mot, la tante de notre héros monta à l'étage suivit de ses deux visiteurs. Draco Malefoy étant un « sang pur » et n'ayant jamais visité de maison moldu observa chaque détail. La maison était aussi méticuleusement entretenue et classique à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. A l'exception toutefois de la porte devant laquelle la femme s'arrêta : mal fixé sur ses gonds, un peu comme si elle avait souvent été claquée, des verrous et une trappe comme si on voulait y glisser un repas… Pétunia déverrouilla un à un les verrous et ouvrit la porte. Puis elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans la chambre en leurs disant que s'ils avaient besoin elle serait en bas et partit en fermant la porte. Les yeux de Draco se portèrent d'abord sur le corps de Harry Potter assit sur son lit la tête complètement ailleurs, puis un détail le frappa ….des barreaux….impossible de ce méprendre le reflet de la lune ne laissait aucun doute.

Choqué par ce constat il ne remarqua pas le mouvement du garçon qui se leva promptement et brandit sa baguette sur la gorge de l'adulte. Son mentor avait lui aussi noté ces quelques détails troublants et ainsi ne réagit pas assez vite pour stopper cette attaque. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, la lune permettait d'observer les yeux de celui qui était en position de force, dans ces yeux émeraude on y lisait de la haine et une infinie tristesse.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry lui était tranquillement assis sur son lit à réfléchir enfermé dans sa chambre, les Dursley l'avaient encore puni pour avoir chapardé de la nourriture. Lorsqu'il entendit les verrous de sa porte s'ouvrir un à un il n'y prêta pas attention ce disant que c'était juste sa tante venu levé sa punition. Cependant lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit que des personnes entrèrent et qu'il entendit sa tante redescendre, il se décida à regarder qui venait lui rendre visite, sa respiration se stoppa. ROGUE……MALEFOY…. dans sa chambre. Le meurtrier de son directeur était devant ses yeux, ainsi que celui qui est responsable de l'attaque. Comment pourrait il oublier…Il y a quelques mois quand le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant Rogue l'implorant de le tuer et Harry dans l'impossibilité de bouger du assister à la scène impuissant. A ce moment rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui, ni même l'attaque de Mangemorts sur Poudlard, à par se venger. Et là sous ses yeux son vœux était exaucé, il sauta alors de son lit et fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête : brandir sa baguette sur la gorge de son ennemi. Il avait oublié le décret de restriction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, il avait oublié qu'il était mineur, qu'il était chez sa tante…

Personne ne soufflait un mot. Et c'est dans cette position qu'ils demeuraient quand plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix transplantèrent dans la chambre du Survivant baguettes pointés vers eux.


	2. Chapter 2: Explications

_Et c'est dans cette position qu'ils demeuraient quand plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix transplantèrent dans la chambre du Survivant baguettes pointés vers eux._

Chapitre 2 : Explications

Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, ni Rogue ni Draco n'osant prendre leurs baguettes et Harry en position de vie ou de mort sur sa cible.

« Harry, abaisse ta baguette, s'il te plait. » dit une voix douce, qu'Harry reconnut sans peine pour appartenir à son ancien professeur Remus Lupin.

Lentement Harry abaissa sa baguette, déçu de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'abattre son adversaire.

« Que fais tu ici Rogue ? Serais tu suicidaire ? Tu assassines de sang froid Dumbledore et tu oses mettre un pied ici avec, qui plus est, un traitre !! » reprit Lupin mais le ton de sa voix avait considérablement refroidit.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour me justifier Lupin…..j'apporte un message à Potter …»

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il glissa une main dans sa robe et sortit un parchemin apparemment scellé.

« Ton maitre n'a donc aucune dignité, envoyer deux de ses précieux Mangemorts au devant de la mort pour transmettre un vulgaire message » s'écria Maugrey `Fol Œil'

Harry sursauta en l'entendant, sa haine était tellement concentré sur Rogue qu'il en avait presque oublié l'apparition des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il y prêta attention, malgré l'obscurité de la lune pas complètement pleine éclairé la pièce. Il reconnut Tonks grâce à ses cheveux roses et Kingsley en plus de Lupin et `Fol Œil'.

Ce tournant à nouveau vers ses `invités', il aperçu le message qui lui était destiné, et il le vit… sa respiration venait de se bloquer un bref instant, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra….le sceau de Poudlard…Albus Dumbledore…

« C'est..c'est ….impossible…Comment …» réussit à balbuter le Survivant.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, Harry ne pouvait que pointait du doigt son ancien professeur avec un air surpris, Rogue lui avait saisi que son ancien élève avait découvert l'identité du destinataire de la missive.

« Je vois Potter que votre cerveau semble fonctionner plus vite. » reprit il de sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

A ces mots le Gryffondor se renfrognât et ses yeux se voilèrent encore plus reflétant une pure haine.

« Que veux-tu à la fin Rogue ? » demanda Lupin n'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère pesante.

« Ce que je veux ? C'est simple je veux réintégrer l'Ordre du Phénix... » puis sous forme d'un murmure que seul Harry entendit « vous prouver ma loyauté ».

« Dans ce cas pourquoi apportes-tu une lettre de Voldemort ici ? » continua Lupin fou de rage.

Rogue leva alors le parchemin à la lumière pour que tous puisse voir le sceaux. La réaction de chacun ne se fit pas attendre la surprise se lisait sur les visages de chacun.

« Dumbledore m'a confié une ultime mission avant de mourir vous remettre cette lettre en main propre Potter, c'est pour l'une de ces raisons que je suis ici malgré les risques encourus. » murmura le meurtrier.

Harry tremblait de la tête au pied, pas d'anticipation, ni de peur mais de rage, entendre Rogue parler de cette mort avec autant d'indifférence le faisait littéralement bouillir intérieurement. Cependant il s'avança, Rogue tandis le rouleau et Harry le pris dans ses mains comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde puis refit un pas en arrière. Lorsqu'il déplia le parchemin ses doigts tremblaient, il entendit un `Lumos' et se retourna, Remus éclairer le lettre pour qu'il puisse lire la lettre sans toutefois être curieux. Dans les yeux émeraude on y lisait à présent de la gratitude, il prit une inspiration et lut :

_Chère Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que les conditions de mon départ sont confuses. Avant toute chose je dois te dire que même au moment où je couche ces mots sur parchemin mes jours sont comptés, j'ai en effet été confronté à un maléfice trop puissant que je n'ai su contrer à temps ma main en est une conséquence. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je confie ce message à Severus, tu as tout le long de l'année fait preuve d'une extrême méfiance envers lui mais je te demande de prouver ta confiance en moi en acceptant son aide. Il sera d'autant plus important, moi disparu, d'obtenir des informations sur les mouvements de Voldemort surtout pour toi. Je regrette de te laisser affronter seul ton destin d'autant plus que le fardeau que j'ai laissé sur tes épaules est trop pesant pour toi. N'oublie surtout pas ce qui fait ta force et ne te détourne pas de tes amis en ces heures sombres. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : Je suis fière de toi ne l'oublie jamais._

Pendant sa lecture, les larmes du destinataire s'était misent à couler. Ces yeux à présent fixé à présent un point devant lui, du revers de sa manche il essuya ses larmes avant de passer à Remus la lettre pour qu'il la lise n'ayant pas le courage de dire à haute voix ce qu'elle contenait. Un silence pesant s'installa le temps que le parchemin finisse de circuler. Harry lui était plongé dans ses réflexions et si ce meurtre était lié ce serment inviolable entre Rogue et Malefoy, puis il se souvint comme le directeur avait demandé grâce comme s'il voulait abréger ses souffrances. Lorsque Maugrey finit sa lecture il plia la missive et la rendit au garçon à la cicatrice.

« Te faire confiance ? Décidément Dumbledore ne cessera jamais de me surprendre même après toutes ces années... Mais j'aimerais obtenir une preuve que tu sois encore de notre coté car le fait de venir ici en présence de Malefoy qui lui est un Mangemort ne joue pas en ta faveur. » déclara méfiant `Fol Œil'.

« C'est la seconde raison qui m'ont poussés à venir Mr Malefoy ici présent à renoncer à être Mangemorts...»

« QUOI !!!» coupa Harry

« ….Pour reprendre ce que je disais avant que Potter ne me coupe c'est qu'il a renoncé à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres au moment où celui-ci à exécuter ses parents après les avoir torturés sous ses yeux afin de le punir de n'avoir pas tué Albus lui-même. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le blond qui avait considérablement pali.

« Mais loin d'être satisfait de sa punition envers Draco, il lui a confié une mission pour se racheter, impossible à accomplir, gagner la confiance de Potter !! » finit le maitre de Potion.

« Et après ce discours vous croyez que je vais vous faire confiance… » commença Harry sa voix contenait un rage à peine contenu.

« Harry. . » tenta Lupin.

« Non Remus … je refuse..On parle de Malefoy là.. Rogue passe encore.. J'accepte déjà de l'écouter car j'ai une foi inébranlable en Dumbledore..Mais Malefoy quelle preuve a-t-on qu'il soit vraiment de notre coté ? » acheva t'il.

« Potter je ne te permet pas de m'insulter comme ça…Les raisons qui m'ont fait prendre cette décision ne regarde que moi..Venir jusqu'ici demander de l'aide est déjà assez humiliant comme ça » déclara Draco qui était silencieux jusqu' à lors se décida à intervenir.

Alors les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent du regard.

« J'ai peut être une solution, pour que personne ne doute du camp de Draco : le mariage sorcier » proposa Rogue.

Et sous le choc de ces propos tous écarquillèrent les yeux, même Malefoy abandonna son air impassible en montrant sa stupéfaction.


	3. Chapter 3: Le marché

_« J'ai peut être une solution, pour que personne ne doute du camp de Draco : le mariage sorcier » proposa Rogue._

_Et sous le choc de ces propos tous écarquillèrent les yeux, même Malefoy abandonna son air impassible en montrant sa stupéfaction._

Chapitre 3 : Le marché

« Se marier ! » s'écrièrent en même temps les deux adolescents.

Ils se toisaient à présent avec dédain.

« Me marier avec cette fouine ? » se reprit Harry en le pointant, lui qui croyait aux valeurs du mariage ne pouvait accepter cette mascarade.

« Poli Potter, qui aurait envie de porter le même nom de famille que toi ? » dit il de sa voix trainante.

Voyant que les choses s'envenimaient, Lupin sauta sur l'occasion pour exiger des explications.

« Voyons Lupin, on voit bien que le courage légendaire des Gryffondor ne rivalise pas avec la finesse de Serpentard. Dites moi Potter connaissez vous le mariage sorcier ? » déclara l'auteur de la proposition en se tournant vers le fils de son ancien camarade.

Voyant que celui-ci secoua négativement la tête il reprit :

« Je vais donc éclairer votre lanterne. Le mariage sorcier est ancien et rare, car il implique plus qu'un simple engagement comme le mariage traditionnel. En effet deux personnes unies de cette façon ne peuvent se trahir et le divorce n'est pas possible… »

A ces mots les yeux du Survivant s'agrandir, on y lisait la peur, la confusion et l'horreur.

« Toutefois si le mariage n'est pas consommer il peut être annulé, ce qui je suppose sera votre cas.. Je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt Potter d'accepter mon offre.. » éclaira t'il.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda le Survivant piquait au vif.

« ..Décidément vous n'avez aucune jugeote Potter. Je parle de votre sécurité, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoit des Mangemorts à votre poursuite il recherchera un adolescent seul ou plutôt une bande de trois jeunes, après tout vous n'êtes jamais bien loin de Weasley et Miss Je Sais Tout. Jamais il ne recherchera un couple de jeune marié et même s'il venait à l'apprendre aucune personne saine d'esprit pensera à Draco. »

La tirade de Rogue était bourrée d'excellents arguments mais fallait-il le faire accepter aux deux concernés. Mais il était confiant, il avait bien réussit à gagner la confiance du Survivant même si elle était fragile et les adultes n'avait que le souci de la sécurité du Garçon Qui A Survécu.

« C'est un merveilleux plan mais pour le mettre en pratique il faudra attendre que Harry soit majeur. Le ministère le surveille déjà assez, d'ailleurs il est peu sage de se trouver ici… » commença le loup garou.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène se tourna brusquement vers le Maraudeur se demandant s'il était devenu fou mais celui-ci continua sur sa lancée.

« Draco acceptes-tu de te marier temporairement à Harry? En échange tu seras blanchi sur le rôle que tu as tenu dans l'attaque de Poudlard ainsi que de ton rôle dans cette guerre. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? » finit il en s'adressant au blond.

Celui-ci semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition. Devoir partager quelques mois de vie conjugale avec quelqu'un pour être lavé de tout soupçon… Le marché valait vraiment le coup…Voyant la fouine en pleine réflexion il se dit qu'il était en plein cauchemar il n'y avait que cette explication de plausible. Jamais Remus n'aurait accepté de le marier si facilement qui plus est à un garçon et encore moins à quelqu'un qu'il exécrait. Pour vérifier il se pinça discrètement le bras et une douleur lui fit réaliser que c'était la réalité.

« Mais dite moi vous êtes sur que c'est sans danger après tout, tous le monde sais que les gens meurent autour de Potter… » dit le Serpentard.

Comprenant le stratagème employé, l'espion entra dans le jeu.

« A l'évidence la célébrité ne fait pas tout. »

Harry lui voyait rouge comment osait il le traiter ainsi était-ce de sa faute si ses parents l'avaient protégé, si Cédric avait saisi le trophée en même temps, si Sirius se battait avec Bellatrix, si Dumbledore était sur ce toit…peut être … En réalité il s'en voulait pour toutes ces morts. Il allait payer pour ses propos. Il se tourna vers Remus.

« J'accepte !! »déclara-t-il.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas en revanche c'est le sourire qu'arborer les deux porteurs de la marque. En effet Draco avait choisit de dire ces propos blessant au balafré sinon jamais il n'aurait accepté et adieu sa rédemption.

« Et toi, Draco, quelle est ta décision, acceptes tu? » demanda Remus.

Le concerné montra son accord en hochant la tête d'un air résigné. Après tout en s'enfuyant de son camp, il s'était préparé à ce qu'une situation compliqué lui tombe dessus.

« A présent pour sceller cet accord serrez-vous la main » fit le commanditaire de l'idée poussant l'audace à son maximum.

D'ailleurs il arborait un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il vit les deux adolescents s'approchaient lentement puis se serrer la main. Aucun des deux n'osaient détourner le regard, l'acier rencontra l'émeraude, le sarcasme contre la colère. La situation était on ne peut plus sérieuse mais pourquoi alors ce sourire sur les lèvres de cet espion… Severus Rogue venait d'accomplir la véritable dernière mission que le directeur, marier ensemble les deux plus grands ennemis au collège : Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4: Attente

_Severus Rogue venait d'accomplir la véritable dernière mission que le directeur, marier ensemble les deux plus grands ennemis au collège : Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter._

Chapitre 4 : Attente

Après cette brève poignée de main scellant leurs accords, le silence revint dans la pièce.

« Cette affaire régler, je propose de rentrer avant de trop attirer l'attention sur nous et le petit » proposa `Fol Œil ' son œil magique s'agitant dans tout les sens.

« Mais on ne peu pas laisser Draco ici !! » dit alors Tonks parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

« En effet nous l'emmènerons avec nous au nouveau quartier général où il y séjournera provisoirement. »

Puis en se tournant vers Harry.

« Dans deux jours nous viendrons te chercher, nous n'irons pas au quartier de l'Ordre c'est pourquoi ton transfert est plus délicat et nous célébrerons la cérémonie le lendemain, je demanderais à McGonagall de s'occuper des préparatifs. »

Se tournant vers Rogue.

« Je laisserais une note à Square Place pour toi, soit prudent» finit Remus.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Aucun soucis Lupin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de retrouver Draco qui est en fuite, de plus avec ma position, je n'ai pour le moment rien à craindre »conclut l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester, Lupin fit signe à Draco de s'approchait de lui et ils transplanèrent. Il ne resta alors que le propriétaire des lieux et Rogue. Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent dire un seul mot des bruit de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Vernon Dursley l'oncle d'Harry fit son apparition, aussi large que haut, il occupait toute l'encadrement de la porte et vira au rouge cramoisi en découvrant l'intrus.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Lorsque sa femme était redescendue, elle s'assit sur son canapé, mais refusa obstinément de répondre à son mari quand celui-ci la harcela de question pour savoir qui avait sonné. Elle avait l'air ailleurs complètement plongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis au bout de près d'une demi-heure elle reprit ses esprits et l'expliqua alors à son époux. Furieux de la présence de monstres dans sa maison, il se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de son neveu.

En ouvrant la porte déverrouillée et apercevant cet homme debout près de son neveu, il vit rouge.

« Dehors sale monstre, hors de ma maison !! » fulmina t'il.

Après un bref signe de la tête à son ancien élève, Rogue transplana directement plutôt que de passer par la porte d'entrer en subissant les foudres de ce moldu.

Sur le départ il entendit des mots.

« …toi…ton anomalie…plus de repas… » hurler t'il encore.

Et la porte claqua, on entendit le bruit caractéristique des verrous que l'on verrouille sous le coup de la colère.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Bientôt deux jours que Harry ruminait les événements de l'autre soir. Tous s'étaient précipités sur le moment, il avait désormais l'opportunité de réfléchir au calme à ses décisions ainsi qu'à leur implication étant enfermé. Qu'il ait accepté de faire confiance à Rogue passe encore mais se marier avec Malefoy… Rien que d'y penser il avait un haut de cœur. Durant ces quarante huit heures le Survivant n'avait pas fait que se morfondre, il avait trié puis rangé ses affaires, bouger lui permettait d'oublier sa faim que les maigres repas apportés ne comblaient décidément pas. A d'autres moments il s'asseyait sur le bord de sa fenêtre, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il pensait à ses amis qui lui manquaient, à Hedwige qui était avec son meilleur ami, à sa chasse aux Horcruxes qui l'attendait…aux dangers…à son destin… à la présence de Malefoy à ses cotés…Stop son esprit déraillait là… Au moins il était sûr que le blond ne le toucherait pas. Lui revint en mémoire les propos prononcer à propos de l'union « … mariage sorcier est ancien et rare, car il implique plus qu'un simple engagement… ». Etrange mais il aurait le temps d'y songer plus tard, à présent le soleil se couchait, l'heure des adieux s'approchaient, il ne regretterait pas son départ mais il allait tourner une page de sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5: Départ

_Il ne regretterait pas son départ mais il allait tourner une page de sa vie. _

Chapitre 5 : Départ 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard on vint le libérer de sa cage. Il prit ses valises, sortit de la pièce pour la dernière fois de sa vie, ne pouvant s'en empêcher il se retourna et posa son regard sur chaque détail essayant de les graver en lui. Certes ses années ici n'avait pas été les plus heureuses mais cela représentait son enfance du moins le peu qu'il eut et c'est pour cette raison qu'il en éprouva un petit pincement au cœur. Hors de ces murs l'inconnu l'attendait… Il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit les escaliers gravant les images de cette maison haït pendant tant d'années il semblait même essayait de capturer dans son cœur les odeurs. Mais la fin des escaliers arriva vite il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le salon où l'attendait de pied ferme sa garde rapprochée en compagnie de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin Dudley. Le moment des adieux arriva son oncle balbutia un rapide « adieu » rouge de colère dû à la présence d'autant d'erreurs de la nature chez lui. Sa tante fut aussi froide que son mari et Harry s'attendait presque à ce que Dudley en fasse autant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que celui-ci s'avance vers lui et lui donne une accolade comme l'aurait fait un ami. Sous le regard choqué de ses parents il poussa plus loin l'audace.

« Prends soin de toi cousin » dit-il.

« Merci » fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa gorge.

Puis il se retourna vers sa garde qui était légèrement en retrait afin de ne pas déranger. En le voyant s'approchait tous se préparèrent à partir.

« Bon quel est le plan ? » demanda t'il curieux.

« Nous avons décidé d'avoir recourt à un moyen peu orthodoxe ce soir, Harry. Maugrey les détails. » annonça alors Remus.

« Alors Potter, pour ta fuite on ne peut ni utiliser le réseau de cheminer tu es étroitement surveillé, ni le transplanage tu n'en as pas le droit n'étant pas encore majeur » dit de sa voix gutturale l'ancien aurore son œil faisant toujours des angles de cent quatre vingt degrés.

« Partir en balai est trop risqué, les airs sont surveillés… C'est pourquoi nous allons utiliser des animaux qui t'ont déjà été utile par le passé : les Sombrals.. » acheva t'il.

« Mais je croyais que les airs était surveiller … » répliqua Harry plus perdu que jamais.

« C'est pour cette raison que nous serons soumit toi et moi à un sort de désillusion, ta cape d'invisibilité serait impossible à maintenir dans ces conditions. Qui plus ait nous comptons sur la rapidité et le fait que seul les personnes ayant vu un être mourir devant eux peuvent les apercevoir pour passer inaperçu. Mais il y aura une diversion Maugrey et Kingsley donneront le change en partant dans la direction opposée à la notre puis Tonks se chargera d'apporter tes affaires à destination. Dépêchons nous le signale va bientôt être lancé » fit la douce voix de Remus.

N'ayant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche l'adolescent se retrouva vite dehors, il sentit comme un liquide froid le long de sa colonne vertébrale et reconnut aussitôt le sort de désillusion. Il vit murmurer quelque chose aux deux créatures devant eux puis s'asseoir sur l'une d'elle avant d'appliquer sur lui-même le sortilège précédemment utilisé. Plus un mot n'était échangé, Harry savait que c'était d'une importance cruciale. Puis haut dans le ciel une lumière rouge apparut soudain…le signale…Et deux balais partirent à toute allure.. Maugrey et Kingsley… Leurs montures décolèrent elles aussi impatientent de remplir leurs mission ! Harry se sentit décollait et il retrouva avec joie le bonheur d'être en altitude, il préférait nettement son éclair de feu mais la situation était plus grave.

Cela faisait désormais une demi-heure qu'il volait et les membres d'Harry semblaient ankylosés. C'est alors qu'une chose inattendue arriva….

« Des Sombrals …des sombrals…allez prévenir le maître je suis sur que Potter est sur l'un d'eux… » avec le vent le Garçon Qui A Survécu ne reconnut pas la voix mais son cœur s'affola.

Puis une violente douleur s'empara de son front par réflexe il se prit la tête dans ses mains pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur mais en vain.

« Potter..Potter.. Où te caches-tu ? Aurais tu perdu ton légendaire courage pour ne pas oser m'affronter » dit l'homme à qui son destin était lié.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Les sorts fusèrent dans leurs directions, les Sombrals tentaient de les éviter mais bientôt un cri retentit dans l'obscurité …Remus… Le cœur du Survivant explosa, il ne pourrait supporter de vivre s'il perdait encore d'autres personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il tentait de l'apercevoir malgré l'obscurité mais le sortilège de désillusions toujours en place le laissa dans le doute. En cet instant il se fichait des sorts qui pleuvaient sur eux….

Puis comme en réponse à sa question muette, les deux animaux accélèrent l'allure, passant par des ruelles, des ponts … afin de semer leurs poursuivants ce qui sembla avoir un franc succès. Puis après ce qui parut être une éternité à Harry ils atterrirent enfin, à peine avait il posait le pied sur la terre ferme qu'il se dirigea vers le second animal en appelant à l'aide.

Trop anxieux, il ne vit pas McGonagall se dirigeait dans sa direction, puis se rendant compte de sa présence la guida de sa voix afin qu'elle puisse lever le sort sur lui. Il ne pouvait le faire lui-même n'étant pas encore majeur. Une fois de nouveau visible ils recherchèrent le corps du Maraudeur, il avait du tomber de sa monture car au sol on entendait une respiration lente et sifflante. Lorsqu'il redevint visible, Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'étendu des dégâts.

« Mr Potter, je vais le transporter à l'intérieur pour qu'on lui prodigue des soins. Mais je tiens à vous dire que Maugrey et Kingsley sont bien arrivés malgré quelques égratignures … et Miss Tonks a rapporté vos affaires. » souffla son ancienne directrice.

Elle retourna en direction d'une petite maison en faisant léviter le corps du blessé devant elle.

« Bienvenue chez vous » murmura t'elle avant d'entrer le laissant seul.

Harry lui tomba à genoux dans l'herbe ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Puis soudain une autre douleur que dans son cœur se fit sentir mais celle-ci était de la colère. Colère qu'éprouver Voldemort car Harry Potter avait encore réussit à lui échapper.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme s'était une faible victoire mais s'était toujours ça de gagné et sur cette pensée il se dirigea vers la maison…la sienne.


	6. Chapter 6: Chez soi

_Il se dirigea vers la maison…la sienne._

Chapitre 6 : Chez soi

Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se ferma seule. L'angoisse faisait qu'il ne prêta pas attention à l'environnement autour de lui. Il n'entendit pas Dobby apparaître à ses cotés et se laissa guider dans une autre pièce. Il fut bientôt assis dans un canapé, l'elfe s'absenta un instant puis revint avec un plateau repas. Malgré sa soirée son estomac lui rappela que les jours précèdent il n'avait pas convenablement mangé. Il se fit donc un devoir de faire honneur au repas et mangea sans restriction devant le regard vigilant de Dobby. Celui-ci avait reçu des instructions, Harry Potter devait se reconstituer un capital force et cela commençait par son alimentation.. Harry sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche, c'était de nouveau l'elfe de maison, il voulait le remercier mais aucun son ne voulait sortir, il lui fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il semblait comprendre. Notre héros se laissa entraîner faisant confiance à son guide, ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir et à ce moment Harry entraperçut l'ancien Mangemort blond au bout du couloir, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« MALEFOY ! » cria t'il, ses forces retrouvaient en s'approchant dangereusement de lui et le plaquant contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux le Balafré ? » répliqua t-il surprit essayant de reprendre contenance face à lui.

« Ce que j'ai… CE QUE J'AI ! Tu nous as trahis !! » hurla t'il de tout ses poumons.

La scène attira du monde car des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Dobby lui tentait de l'apaiser.

« Harry Potter doit se calmer, il doit se reposer… » fit-il.

Mais rien ne semblait l'attendre, il n'avait qu'un but lui faire payer…

« Harry, mon chéri, Draco n'est pas responsable de l'attaque, il a été constamment surveillé et un membre de l'Ordre était sans arrêt avec lui…alors lâche-le à présent » fit la voix douce et maternelle de Molly Weasley.

Il desserra sa prise puis le libera et se retourna doucement indifférent aux grimaces de Malefoy ainsi qu'au murmure qui lui parvint aux oreilles « …belette..Pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom… ».

Devant ses yeux se trouvaient, Molly Weasley, son fils Ronald alias Ron et sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. Il se laissa attirer dans une étreinte maternelle de Molly, puis toujours dans ses bras il fut conduit dans une chambre, il prit docilement la potion de sommeil qu'on lui tendit et se coucha. Peu de temps avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter dans les bras de Morphée, il vit la femme rousse le border et ses deux meilleurs amis le regarder tendrement puis ce fut le trou noir pour lui.

Après de nombreuses heures le jeune homme se réveilla. Il émergea lentement du sommeil réparateur se sentant comme dans un cocon de douceur, à cette pensée ces yeux s'ouvrirent. Toutefois, il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de s'être habitué à la luminosité de la pièce. Une fois ses yeux acclimatés il se rendit compte qu'il voyait flou, étrange il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enlevé ses lunettes…Molly avait dû les lui ôter. Puis les souvenirs de la soirée défilèrent à nouveau dans sa tête : Malefoy… la maison… l'attaque…REMUS… A ce rappel il se hâta de mettre ses lunettes posaient sur une table de nuit. Malgré son anxiété il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la chambre car elle était magnifique.

La pièce ton gris rehaussait par du bleu. Devant lui se trouvait une véranda, cachée par des rideaux bleus brodaient de fils d'argents. Au pied du lit des tapis de la même couleur que les rideaux. Lui se trouvait sur un lit baldaquin entouré de tulle bleuté et les draps était aussi doux que de la soie et étaient identique aux rideaux. Harry remarqua alors que le lit trop grand pour une seule personne… Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, écarta légèrement les rideaux, ils étaient doux au touché. D'abord il nota que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel il était donc dix heures passées. Puis le paysage lui coupa le souffle, une prairie fleurie par l'été s'étalait devant lui et plus loin il vit l'entrée d'une forêt… l'endroit parfait à ses yeux.

Derrière lui un crac se fit entendre, l'invité quitta à contre cœur la vue pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Dobby faisant la révérence.

« Harry Potter est réveillé » fit l'elfe.

« Bonjour Dobby. Combien de fois devrais je te dire d'arrêter d'être aussi cérémonieux, tu es libre, tu n'as donc plus à agir ainsi et aussi de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je dois aussi te remercier pour la veille » fit l'adolescent gêné du comportement de son ami.

« Dobby est très heureux d'avoir pu être utile. Dobby peut préparer à Harry Potter le petit déjeuner s'il le souhaite» dit-il.

« Pas tout de suite, j'aimerais d'abord me laver et me changer » contra Harry.

« Bien sur, la salle de bain se trouve ici, Dobby va chercher les affaires de Harry Potter de ce pas » déclara t'il en pointant une porte que Harry n'avant pas vu puis disparu.

Harry prit la direction de la salle d'eau.

Il ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille, l'eau sur sa peau lui avait fait un bien fou mais n'avait pas dissipé son angoisse. Sa valise était sur le lit à présent refait, il fouilla et s'habilla. Classique certes mais pratique, il portait un jeans, un maillot trop large ayant appartenu à Dudley et des baskets. Dobby réapparu.

« Sais-tu comment va Remus ? » s'enquit enfin Harry.

« Mr Lupin à été soignée toute la nuite mais se porte déjà mieux grâce aux soins reçus. Dobby peu conduire Harry Potter auprès de lui. » répondit celui-ci.

Il se tourna et guida l'adolescent rassuré en direction d'une autre chambre. La pièce était aussi bien décorée que la précédente mais dans les tons rouges bordeaux et ne possédant qu'une simple fenêtre. Ce qui amena Harry à se demander à qui appartenait cette maison, il n'avait vu que deux chambres mais se sentait comme chez lui… Son regard se posa sur Remus et une vague de soulagement l'envahit à cette vue. Il s'approcha tout de même du lit, il semblait encore pâle.

« Mr Lupin a besoin de repos mais devrais être en forme pour ce soir. » dit Dobby répondant à la question muette qu'il se posait.

Le soulagement se lisait à présent sur son visage à tel point qu'il ne fit pas attention aux dernières paroles prononcées.

Dobby sortit, Harry le suivit, il devait le mener aux cuisines car de bonnes odeurs chatouillèrent les narines du Survivant. Sa peur oubliée son estomac gronda, décidément les émotions ça creusent. Lorsqu'il entra, plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui. Ses deux meilleurs amis se levèrent et Hermione le prit dans ses bras et Ron lui donna une accolade.

« Bon anniversaire ! » dirent-ils en guise de bonjour.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent avec tous ses événements, ce détail lui était sorti de la tête. Il ne vit pas Draco Malefoy pâlir à ces paroles.

« Merci ! Maintenant on peut me dire où nous sommes ? » demanda t-il enfin remit de sa surprise.

« Ceci est la maison que Dumbledore t'a légué avant de mourir » répliqua Ron le visage rayonnent.

« Sur son testament il était écrit qu'il comptait t'offrir cette demeure pour ta majorité donc bienvenue chez toi » expliqua Hermione devant son air perdu.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. Puis voyant ses amis regarder derrière lui, il se tourna et regarda qui était entré et fut surpris de reconnaître Rogue.

« Je vois Mr Potter que vous êtes présent pour le jour de votre mariage » fit il de sa voix traînante.

Décidément il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… Apprendre qu'il avait hérité d'une maison l'avait retourné mais apprendre qu'il allait se marier le jour de son anniversaire avec son ennemi le bouleversa au plus haut point et il dû se tenir pour ne pas s'évanouir.


	7. Chapter 7: Préparation

_Apprendre qu'il avait hérité d'une maison l'avait retourné mais apprendre qu'il allait se marier le jour de son anniversaire avec son ennemi le bouleversa au plus haut point et il dû se tenir pour ne pas s'évanouir. _

Chapitre 7 : Préparation

Deux jours, deux jours que sa vie avait viré au cauchemar, deux jours qu'il était au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et Draco Malefoy en avait marre. Bordel il était un Malefoy, il avait une fierté mais non il était obligé d'être suivit comme un chien par Maugrey. Deux jours qu'il s'était installé attendant patiemment qu'on l'emmène dans sa nouvelle demeure où il allait vivre avec Potter…Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Et dire que pour retrouver une existence paisible à la fin de la guerre il allait devoir entacher son précieux nom de famille avec celui du Balafré…heureusement que s'était temporaire sinon il aurait préféré mourir que d'accepter. Lors de son arrivé McGonagall l'accueillit dans son manoir, l'air un peu sceptique après que Lupin lui ait expliqué le marché. Elle lui fit la visite de sa demeure, elle était énorme mais la pièce que préféra Draco fut la bibliothèque. Dire que celle-ci renfermait un trésor était un euphémisme et on l'autorisa à emprunter des ouvrages tant qu'il était remis à leurs places ensuite. Depuis qu'il était ici il évitait les membres de l'Ordre, n'honorant les autres de sa présence que lors des repas, en dehors il restait dans sa chambre accompagnée de son garde et il lisait. Lire occupait son esprit et n'entendit ainsi pas parler des préparatifs. Puis en fin de soirée Tonks vint le chercher pour transplaner avec lui là où il résiderait à présent. Une fois arrivé devant la maison, il ne put qu'approuver le style de la maison était simple mais d'une véritable beauté. Toutefois il changea d'avis quand on lui apprit que la maison était à Potter.

Une fois le porche passé, lui qui pensait déjà être en enfer, se rectifia. A l'intérieur la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe de Granger semblaient attendre quelques choses où quelqu'un. Weasley semblait enrager de le voir, décidément ces Gryffondors n'avaient aucune tenue.

« Malefoy, au nom de Merlin que fais tu ici ? » demanda Hermione sa main sur le bras de Ron pour le calmer.

« Visiblement votre pote Potter ne vous a pas prévenu que j'avais changé de coté » répondit il irrité.

« Te fous pas de nous comment après ce que tu as fait l'an dernier, tu crois qu'on va te croire ? » dit Ron.

« Ne t'en déplaise Belette, tu crois que je suis venu ici par charité, j'ai un accord avec Potter » répliqua le blond.

« Et peut on savoir ce que tu as pu offrir à Harry pour qu'il accepte que tu vienne chez lui ? » demanda la brune.

« Je vois que pour une fois Miss Je Sais Tout ne sait pas tout »

Hermione rougit de cette remarque mais retint quand même son ami pour qu'il ne s'élance pas sur l'individu.

« Bien que ça ne regarde que Potter et moi, pour être obtenir sa confiance j'ai accepté un mariage sorcier avec lui ! » déclara Malefoy.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandir sous l'étonnement puis un petit sourire orna ses lèvres. A ses cotés le rouquin passa du rouge au blanc en un instant.

« Il ne peut pas …il ne ……..peut ….pas » psalmodia Ron pour se convaincre.

Draco lui regardait toujours la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

« Je vois que tu as compris ce que ça impliquait Granger.. » poursuivit-il.

« Le mariage sorcier est ancien et peu pratiqué à cause des contraintes, aucun divorce possible, aucune trahison… » récita t'elle.

« Je vois que tu connaît ta leçon mais vois tu le mariage peut être annulé à certaines conditions évidement, ceci sera une preuve de ma loyauté envers votre cause du moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Sur ce je vais vous laisser, rester en votre compagnie diminue mes capacités à penser. Et Granger tu devrais emmener Weasley s'allonger, le vert jure horriblement avec le orange. » conclut il en les laissant.

Un elfe de maison lui montra sa chambre. A son arrivé on l'avait informé que la cérémonie aurait lieu demain, il décida de se reposer avant demain, la journée serait sûrement longue. Avant d'aller au lit il voulut un verre d'eau, dans le couloir il vit le Balafré fonçait sur lui et le prendre à la gorge. Puis les deux autres imbéciles ainsi que la mère de la Belette arrivèrent, au fur à mesure que la femme parlait il se détendait. Il le lâcha pour finir dans ses bras et disparaître. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, il s'accorda deux minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions puis repartit à la recherche de la cuisine. Comme il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, il découvrit par la même occasion la maison…pas mal…Non Potter et pas mal n'allait vraiment pas ensemble.. Lors de son exploration il entra par mégarde dans une autre chambre, le propriétaire semblait affairé à soigner quelqu'un. Il plissa ses yeux et reconnut Lupin, qu'avait dont fait le loup garou pour récolter autant de blessures… Minute…Lupin blessé…Potter hurlant… il venait de faire le rapprochement, c'était la raison de sa colère et puis depuis quand les humeurs du Survivant comptées. La pièce suivante fut la bonne, il se servit son verre et retourna sagement dans sa chambre et se coucha.

Le lendemain le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, il préféra ne rien dire en présence des potes de Potter sinon il risquer de ne pas voir la fin de la journée. Puis le Balafré entra, ses deux amis se levèrent et les débordements d'affections eurent lieux.

« Bon anniversaire ! » dirent-ils en guise de bonjour.

Apparemment il avait oublié, minute ils allaient les marier le jour de son anniversaire. Draco décrocha un moment n'écoutant plus les détails de l'acquisition de la maison.

Il revint dans la réalité lorsque son mentor et parrain entra annonçant que leur union était le jour même. Tiens lui aussi ne semblait pas au courant de tous les détails vu les tremblements de ses jambes.

Puis mon parrain me regarda une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Tiens Draco c'est justement toi que je cherchais, je voulais savoir si tu avais choisi ton témoin pour ce soir ? » demanda t'il.

« Non … à vrai dire je n'y avais pas pensé… je suppose que tu accepteras de l'être.. » répondit-il mais sa voix n'avait pas été aussi froide qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Un sourire lui appris qu'il avait raison.

Pendant l'entretien Harry s'était dirigé vers la table et se servait du thé ainsi qu'un toast.

« Et vous Potter qui sera le votre ? » reprit-il.

Harry qui n'avait pas écouter un traître mot de l'échange entre les deux, posa sur lui des yeux où se lisait son incompréhension et commença à enfourner son toast.

« Je parle de votre témoin… »

Apparemment la situation amusait le maître des potions. A ces mots Harry avait faillit avaler de travers sa nourriture.

« Ron qui d'autre ! » répliqua t-il lorsqu'il le put.

Draco préféra s'éclipser, il ne revit son fiancé que lors du déjeuner mais chacun fuyait le regard de l'autre. L'après midi passa vite, trop vite au goût de Draco.

Environ une heure avant la cérémonie, Rogue frappa à la porte de la chambre de Malefoy.

« Tiens Severus que fais tu ici ? » s'étonna t'il.

« Je t'apporte ceci » fit il en montrant une robe de sorcier qui avait l'air magnifique.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais bien m'habiller pour ce mariage ce n'est pas comme si je me mariais pour toujours … » contesta le blond.

« Justement tu est sang pur tu te dois de faire bonne impression. De plus je te rappel que ton fiancé est un Gryffondor il mettra donc les formes qui vont avec les idées. Pour eux le mariage est sacré. » argumenta l'espion.

Gryffondor un jour Gryffondor toujours et s'est en maudissant leur noblesse d'âme qu'il partit à la douche.

Derrière lui Rogue avait ce sourire collait aux lèvres le même que ce matin, décidément le plan de Dumbledore était parfait.


	8. Chapter 8: Le Mariage

_Derrière lui Rogue avait ce sourire collait aux lèvres le même que ce matin, décidément le plan de Dumbledore était parfait. _

Chapitre 8 : Le Mariage 

Dans la cuisine, Harry venait de choisir son meilleur ami comme témoin pour ce soir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se remit à avaler son petit déjeuner, ignorant ce qui l'entourait. Le maître de potion se leva.

« Dans ce cas à ce soir Potter ! Ne soyez pas en retard ! » dit il avant de disparaître par la porte.

A cette sortie, les épaules du Survivant se décontractèrent il n'avait même pas senti son corps se crisper, son cœur battant trop vite l'en empêchait.

Lorsque Harry eut confirmé que Ron était son témoin, le dit témoin comprit que Malefoy n'avait pas menti la veille. Son meilleur ami allait donc épouser cette fouine bondissante, il lui laissa le temps de finir son repas avant d'éclaircir quelques points avec lui.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu vas épouser Malefoy ? » siffla Ron.

Harry sursauta à ces paroles, Hedwige partit, lui enfermé, il avait totalement oublié de prévenir ses amis.

« C'est pourtant la vérité… » murmura Harry.

« Mais…mais …mais …mais…Pourquoi ? » dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe.

« Ecoute, ne me jugez pas trop vite, je n'ai pas souhaité ce mariage… »

« Alors.. »coupa le roux.

« …mais je le ferais quand même ! »

Croisant le regard de son meilleur ami il décida de raconter cette fameuse soirée peut être comprendrait-il mieux.

« Un soir Rogue et Malefoy sont venus chez moi, Rogue nous a apporté la preuve qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait laissé à mon intention une lettre dans lequel il explique que Rogue n'a fait qu'exécuter sa volonté et croit moi le message ne pouvait être que de lui !! Quant à Malefoy, il a décidé de changer de camp et Rogue pour nous assurer de sa loyauté a proposé cette solution » dit Harry.

Ses deux amis l'avait écouté attentivement, la jeune fille semblait comprendre mais pas le cadet Weasley.

« POURQUOI AS-TU ACCEPTE ? » rugit celui-ci.

« Je l'ignore, Malefoy m'avait provoqué…j'ai répliqué…c'est tout ! » répondit il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami.

« C'est Malefoy, normal qu'il te cherche, il a tout à gagner dans cette histoire !!! » argumenta t-il.

« Ce qui est fait et fait, Ron. Et je n'ai aucun moyen d'annuler notre contrat. Mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, je vais épouser la FOUINE !!!!! Même si c'est temporaire met toi un peu à ma place.. » contra le Survivant.

« Justement je n'y arrive pas » souffla celui-ci.

« Tu n'y arrives pas… Tu n'y arrives PAS…Et bien essaye…et grandit un peu bon sang Ron » s'énerva l'adolescent aux yeux verts avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de se calmer.

Toute la journée le Garçon Qui A Survécu fut d'humeur massacrante, durant le déjeuner, il préféra se murer dans le silence et évita le regard des autres. Il se balada dans la prairie afin de découvrir ce domaine désormais le sien. A son retour, Hermione l'attendait sagement assise sur son lit. Quand il eut fermé la porte, il sentit sa colère partir.

« Pardonne le, il lui faut juste un peu le temps de s'habituer. » commença t-elle.

« Je sais mais c'est mon meilleur ami, la personne qui me connaît le mieux, j'avais espéré qu'il serait à mes côtés pour me soutenir »

« Met toi aussi un peu à sa place, l'an dernier tu criais ton amour pour Ginny et quelques mois après, il apprend que tu vas te marier avec un autre.. Et ce n'est même pas toi qui lui a annoncé la nouvelle… la situation n'est pas la même je te l'accorde mais c'est comme ça qu'il le prend » rajouta–elle en voyant son expression.

Puis elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Il reviendra ne t'inquiète pas après tout vous êtes comme deux frères !! » murmura elle tout contre lui.

S'en suivit une conversation sur tout et rien, quand le sujet de la maison fut abordé, Hermione résolut quelques questions que se posait son ami.

« …évidemment que tu n'as vu personne ! Dumbledore a choisi un coin tranquille pour toi, tu es situé à quelques kilomètres de villages moldus mais à une certaine distance du monde magique. Le Ministère de la Magie ignore lui-même où la maison est située ! Le directeur souhaitait que tu ais la paix ! »

« Et je lui en suis reconnaissant après tout il me connaissait bien. Ce tapage médiatique à tendance à me mettre sur les nerfs. Mais et les moldus, ils peuvent quand même venir ? » demanda le jeune à la cicatrice légendaire curieux.

« Pour cela aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Avant ton arrivé, les membres de l'Ordre on rajouté d'autres sortilèges. Ta demeure est incartable et un sort repousse moldu a été pratiqué.. »

Lorsque tous les sujets de conversation possible furent épuisés, elle regagna ses quartiers, le laissant seul.

Son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. On frappa à sa porte, Ron pénétra dans la pièce. D'après son attitude Harry sut qu'il était nerveux, il attendit donc que celui-ci prenne la parole.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude, je me doute que c'est pas évident pour toi… » dit le roux d'un ton timide.

Harry leva la main le coupant et lui donna une accolade. Il fit passer dans cette embrassade toute sa reconnaissance. Le rouquin sembla le comprendre car il se détendit.

Un autre coup résonna coupant ces retrouvailles émouvantes. Décidément on refusait à Harry ce moment de tranquillité.

Un homme rentra, l'ancien et détesté professeur de potion, il semblait transporter des robes de sorcier.

« Potter je vous apporte une tenu descente pour la cérémonie. Je supposes que vous aviez prévu d'y allait habillé comme à votre accoutumer…. »

Celui hocha juste la tête trop surprit pour faire autre chose.

« J'ai bien fait de vous apporter ceci alors » fit il.

Il déposa l'une des robes qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Mr Malefoy fait partit de la noblesse, s'il arrive vêtu comme un prince et vous… » suggéra t-il.

Il le détailla un moment avant de faire demi tour et laisser de nouveau les adolescents plus abasourdis que jamais.

« Dis moi mon vieux, tu l'as pas encore épousé qu'il commence déjà à t'emmerder.. » dit Ron d'un ton enjoué.

Harry se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau en soupirant sous les yeux amusés de son meilleur ami.

Et l'heure arriva. Harry sortit de sa chambre, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient devant. Leurs présences étaient un véritable soutien pour le futur marié. Malgré sa réticence il s'était occupé de sa toilette pour l'occasion, la robe de sorcier verte mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux de la même couleur, ses cheveux semblaient moins en bataille plus organisés ce qui ne manquait pas de lui donner un certain charme. Et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, la cérémonie avait lieu à la lisière de la forêt mais il en ignorait la raison, tout comme le fait qu'ils devaient prononcer leurs vœux au soleil couchant.

Tous étaient réunis un peu en retrait de la forêt. Mme et Mr Weasley, Fred et George, Ginny du coté Weasley, le reste ne pouvant se libérer, Fol Œil, Kingsley, Lupin et Rogue. Plus en avant McGonagall et devant elle le jeune homme blond. Le dernier fiancé s'avança saluant au passage les personnes présentent mais continua afin de se retrouver aux coté de son ancien ennemi. A chaque pas que faisait Harry, son étonnement grandissait. Le blond n'était pas beau, il était à couper le souffle, sa robe de sorcier semblait avoir était faite sur lui. D'une couleur argent qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, il avait renoncé au gel, ses cheveux ainsi lâchés lui donnaient l'allure d'un prince. Perdu dans sa contemplation Harry ne sentit pas Ron se glisser derrière lui ni Rogue du coté de Draco.

Le déclin du soleil débuta, le moment était venu. L'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor commença à psalmodier dans un vieil anglais. Autour du couple l'atmosphère changea, il s'adoucit comme s'il y avait de la magie dans l'air. Seules les paroles prononcées par la femme rompaient le silence de la prairie. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient dites, on voyait émerger de la forêt des animaux et former un cercle autour d'eux. Un peu comme s'ils avaient été invités aux festivités. Les deux adolescents eux ne voyaient pas ce qui les entouraient ni ne sentaient cette magie. La seule chose importante à leurs yeux était ces mots prononcés dont la langue leurs était inconnu mais dont ils saisissaient le sens sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. McGonagall se tourna vers l'Elu.

« Mr Potter acceptez vous de prendre Mr Malefoy ici présent comme époux ? » demanda t-elle.

Ce mot aurait dû brûler la gorge du Gryffondor, lui faire horreur mais quand il prononça ce oui, il put se sentir que serein. Il n'entendit d'ailleurs pas la question à nouveau reformulait pour son partenaire si sa réponse positive, Draco semblait dans le même état que lui. Les témoins entrèrent en scène, grâce à leurs baguettes, ils formulèrent un sort. Une lumière apparu de chacune d'elles et s'entrelaça autour des poignés du couple.

« Surement l'ont-ils appris ensemble » songea Harry.

Mais il s'arrêta vite de penser voyant le tapis de fleur apparut à leurs pieds.

« Embrassez vous, afin de scellez vos vœux » déclara la vieille femme.

Par reflexe Harry et Draco se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre remarquant seulement maintenant qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Et incapable de penser, Harry céda à ses intuitions, il se pencha, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Malefoy, douces et fruités. Le baiser était d'une douceur infinie, chaste puis le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène décida de l'approfondir. Sa langue quémanda accès à sa bouche, le blond lui accorda volontiers. Il s'en suivit un balai de langue des plus érotiques, jamais ils n'avaient embrassés ainsi auparavant. Aucun d'eux n'avaient plus conscience de rien, même pas des exclamations des invités devant cette scène. Ni que leurs yeux s'étaient fermés, ni que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Seul ce baiser comptait. Seulement au moment où Harry sentit objet lourd sur son annulaire il rompit le baiser à contre cœur. Un faible gémissement lui répondit. Le Survivant regarda son doigt, il portait une bague en argent dont les arabesques en or rehaussaient sa beauté. Son regard passa ensuite au blond, son mari, qui les yeux fermés avait porté sa main à ses lèvres, ses joues toujours rougies par les émotions dû au baiser.

Harry Potter venait de sceller son mariage.


	9. Chapter 9: Nuit de noce

_Harry Potter venait de sceller son mariage. _

Chapitre 9 : Nuit de noce

Lorsque Draco rouvrit les yeux la magie avait disparu. Lui aussi portait une alliance mais en or avec des symboles en argent. La main toujours sur sa bouche, son regard se posa sur les lèvres roses de son partenaire puis remonta vers son visage. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il retourna d'un pas précipité en direction de la maison, celle qu'il partageait désormais avec son mari.

Voyant Draco rouvrir les yeux et son regard d'argent croiser le sien, Harry s'attendit à une flopée d'insulte mais en aucun cas que celui-ci s'enfuit en courant devant lui. Mais après tout les Serpentard étaient réputés pour leurs lâchetés. Etrangement son cœur se serra lorsqu'il s'éloigna, cependant il se ressaisit et reprit contenance. Sur les visages des invités plusieurs expressions défilèrent. D'abord le choc puis l'attendrissement. Le soleil désormais couché laissa place à la nuit, les animaux avaient eux aussi regagné leurs habitats. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry s'aperçu de leurs présences, en voyant son air perdu, McGonagall lui accorda quelques explications.

Un mariage sorcier est le mariage de la magie à l'état pure, les animaux représentent une partie de cette pureté c'est pourquoi ils sont apparus lors de la cérémonie, le couché de soleil lui représenté l'engagement de deux êtres l'un envers l'autre.

L'obscurité les poussa à rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans, les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Kingsley, Fol Œil, McGonagall devaient retourner au ministère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Rogue auprès de son maître car un espion mort est un espion inutile. Fred et George retournèrent à leur appartement au dessus de leur boutique sur le Chemin de Travers. Seul restèrent ceux logeant au Terrier c'est-à-dire le reste des Weasleys ainsi que Remus et Hermione. Au salon le reste des invités et leur hôte, prenaient le thé, évitant le moindre commentaire sur l'évènement qui venait de se produire. Profitant de ce moment de détente, plusieurs cadeaux furent offerts à Harry pour son anniversaire. Celui-ci les déballa avec joie, étant donné les temps difficiles qui se profilaient, il avait reçu des choses utiles. Mais un paquet l'intrigua, aucune carte n'indiquait de qui il venait, il le déballa tout de même. En apercevant le contenu notre Survivant national rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Il s'agissait d'un tableau, dessus on apercevait le lion et le serpent des blasons de Poudlard mais ils étaient enlaçaient et se regardaient d'un regard presque amoureux et au fond se trouvait l'école de sorcellerie. Derrière une note était inscrite, l'écriture lui était familière, comme le Noël où il avait reçu sa cape d'invisibilité…Dumbledore.

_« Souviens toi l'union fait la force, la division la faiblesse » _était inscrit.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait aucun signe du blond dans les parages, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre afin de calmer le flot d'émotions qui l'avait envahi lors du baiser.

Avant de partir, Ginny exprima le souhait de parler à seul avec Harry, celui-ci ne put refuser.

Dès que la porte de la cuisine fut close, elle s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant. Les lèvres de la rousse étaient douces pourtant pour le jeune homme majeur il manquait quelque chose. Il n'éprouva pas cette abandon de soi, ni le bonheur d'avoir dans ses bras son âme sœur, à la place il éprouvait une sorte de pincement au cœur comme s'il trahissait une personne par ce geste.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

De l'autre côté de la maison, Draco tranquillement installé près de sa fenêtre observa nonchalant les étoiles apparaitre, ses émotions enfin calmées. Soudain une douleur lui comprima la cage thoracique, il se décida à sortir demander de l'aide ravalant pour une fois sa fierté. Mais plus il s'éloignait de l'endroit où il était plus la douleur se calmait. Il pénétra dans la cuisine pensant y trouver Miss Je Sais Tout Sur Tout mais en entrant ce qu'il vit le figea. Le Balafré la langue fourrée dans la cavité buccale de la belette junior. En l'apercevant celui-ci rompit le baiser, rouge de confusion.

« Je vois Potter que mini belette et toi copulaient toujours » s'écria t-il furieux, sa douleur calmait mais son cœur en feu.

Et sur ces paroles il détala. Harry lui était gêné, décidemment sa journée allait de mal en pire et il soupira.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau pour que tu ne m'oublis pas mais apparemment il est trop tard » dit la rouquine, un sanglot dans la voix.

Et c'est sur ces paroles confuses qu'elle quitta la pièce. Harry lui prit quelques minutes avant de retourner dans le salon. Tous semblaient sur le départ, il proposa à ses meilleurs amis ainsi que Remus de rester.

« Non sans façon vieux ! Je crois que tu as besoin de calme pour te remettre des dernières quarante huit heures..Et puis t'inquiète maintenant que tu as ta propre maison on se verra plus souvent….si ton mari accepte ! »dit Ron.

Faisant abstraction de la tête du jeune homme à la cicatrice, ils lui dirent au revoir et empruntèrent la cheminée, passèrent en dernier Ron et Hermione.

« Je te renvoi Edwige demain » fit le gardien de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor avant d'utiliser à son tour la poudre de cheminette.

« Bon courage et ne vous entretuez pas ! Nous nous reverrons d'ici quelques jours pour la chasse aux Horcruxes ! » fit la brune.

« N'espère même pas y échapper, on a promis de te suivre et on le fera avec ou sans ton accord » ajouta elle en apercevant les yeux écarquiller de son meilleur ami.

Et elle disparu.

Devant la cheminée, Harry semblait pensif, trop d'événements s'étaient bousculés : son mariage, les horcruxes, la guerre… Malgré sa rude journée, son estomac toujours noué lui interdisait de se nourrir. Il n'osa même pas aller voir le blond pour savoir s'il avait faim après l'incident de la cuisine. En soupirant il se dirigea vers sa chambre décidé à ce coucher et tout oublier durant quelques heures. Une fois en boxer, il se glissa sans ses draps et le sommeil le gagna avec une vitesse fulgurante.

A l'extrémité de la maison, un garçon blond contemplait la lune à l'extérieur n'arrivant pas à dormir. Draco tentait de raisonner calmement sur ses dernières actions. D'abord il avait embrassait le Balafré, il avait apprécié et s'était enfui. Puis il avait surprit son dit `époux' dans les bras d'une autre avant encore une fois de fuir même s'il avait réussit à lancer une réplique pas aussi acerbe qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais diable, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme un Pouffsoufle ? Il était un Malefoy bordel pas une jeune fille amoureuse de Saint Potter. Toujours dans ses réflexions il sursauta en entendant un cri déchirant et pour la deuxième fois son cœur se serra.

…Potter… décidemment il allait en baver à ses côtés…

Et pour apaiser sa douleur, il s'approcha lentement de la chambre d'où provenaient les hurlements, cela l'avait apaisé il y a quelques heures.

En entrant dans la pièce il ne put s'empêcher de constater que la chambre était plus belle et spacieuse que la sienne avant d'apercevoir le jeune homme se tordant dans ses draps.

Harry se tenait le front sous la douleur, Voldemort jubilait et à la fois était énervé. Il ne sentit même pas que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son antre tant son esprit se focalisait sur la douleur. Il ne remarqua pas que le blond s'approchait de son lit. Draco hésita un instant mais la douleur ne disparaissait plus de son cœur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'installa dans le lit avec le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène. En le serrant dans ses bras, il sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Le Survivant lui sentit ces bras l'entouraient mais ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient, la douleur l'empêchant de raisonner plus longtemps, il décida de profiter de cette présence réconfortante.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

A des centaines de kilomètre de cette scène, au 4 Privet drive, des Mangemorts ainsi que leur maitre avaient débarqués exigeant de savoir où était leurs neveux. La torture dura durant des heures. Le mage noir commença par Vernon Dursley espérant influencer sa femme. Il enchaina les Doloris, Imperium sous les cris de Pétunia, sanglots de Dudley et rires des Mangemorts. Quand son jouet ne fut plus en état, un éclair vert le frappa, il était mort. Et passa au suivant, Pétunia se montra plus résistante que son mari mais le Lord n'ayant aucune réponse s'emporta sérieusement, même ses fidèles n'osaient plus dire un mot de peur que la colère de leur maître change de cible. Vint le tour de Dudley, la dernière source d'information, changeant de méthode celui-ci fit venir les Détraqueurs. Malgré le froid, sa peur, Dudley dans un sursaut de force se redressa.

« Jamais vous ne trouverez Harry ni ne le vaincrez » dit il dans un murmure avant de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Voldemort furieux de n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse détruisit la maison avant de laisser flotter la marque au dessus de la maison.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans son lit, Harry toujours peloté dans ces bras réconfortants venait d'assisté à la torture de sa famille. Avant de s'endormir, il trouva la force de relever sa tête après toutes ces heures de douleur et à travers ses larmes regarda qui l'avait soutenu dans cette épreuve. A son grand étonnement il reconnut Draco Malefoy qui le regardait anxieusement mais il ne put faire plus car son corps épuisé lui réclamait du repos et c'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit à nouveau.


	10. Chapter 10: Petit déjeuné agité

_A son grand étonnement il reconnut Draco Malefoy qui le regardait anxieusement mais il ne put faire plus car son corps épuisé lui réclamait du repos et c'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit à nouveau._

Chapitre 10 : Petit déjeuné agité 

Pourquoi diable était-il resté aux côtés du Balafré ? Lorsque celui-ci hurlait de douleur, le prendre dans ses bras lui avait semblait la chose la plus logique apaisant ainsi sa propre souffrance. Toutefois durant ce qui fut des heures, Harry ne cessait de crier et pleurer comme quelqu'un soumis à la torture et Draco se surpris à devenir de plus en plus anxieux devant l'état de son époux. Quand la douleur reflua, Draco le sentit se détendre puis ouvrir ses magnifique yeux émeraude et les lever vers lui. Etrangement ce regard le calma un peu et à travers les larmes il y lut de la confusion et de la gratitude avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme. La respiration lente et régulière confirma ce dernier fait au blond, celui-ci hésita sur la marche à suivre : partir ou rester. Toutefois le corps chaud collait contre le sien le décida, il resta et c'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit exténué comme si l'étreinte l'avait vidé de ses forces.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le matin dans la même chambre, Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il était bien comme dans un cocon de douceur, il voulut donc se rendormir. Il se pelota donc contre le corps chaud de Draco sans s'en rendre compte, celui-ci le sentant se rapprocher resserra inconsciemment son étreinte en émettant de petit bruit. Minute du bruit…des mains sur ses hanches…le cerveau de Harry se remit en route. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Malefoy plus sexy que jamais. Le blond était vraiment mignon les cheveux emmêlés par la nuit et les mains sur ses hanches lui mettaient les reins en feu. A cette pensée, il se recula brusquement et mit de la distance entre lui et la fouine. Celui-ci ayant perdu sa source de chaleur se réveilla à son tour. En revanche, il évalua la situation un fois ses yeux ouverts, beaucoup plus vif d'esprit le matin que le Balafré.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? » dit-il de sa voix trainante, préférant jouer la carte de l'indifférence.

« Ce qu'il y a…Ce..qu'il…y A ! TU ES DANS MON LIT BORDEL ! » s'énerva Harry ses neurones enfin connectés.

« Poli Potter, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire insulter dès le matin ! Et puis t'en as pas marre de crier tout le temps, ce matin c'est sur moi et hier soir tu criais de douleur… » finit le blond sarcastique.

A ces mots la réplique d'Harry mourut à ses lèvres et il pâlit. Il venait de se rappelait pourquoi il avait hurlé la veille. Voldemort avait torturé puis tué le reste de sa famille, celle lié à lui par le sang et même s'il ne portait pas les Dursley dans son cœur il en avait été profondément affecté.

« SORS DE MA CHAMBRE » s'écria le brun en guise de réponse.

Sans demander son reste, Draco se leva et alla prendre une douche dans sa propre salle de bain décidé à ne pas envenimer les choses avec son mari..Il avait trop apprécié dormir à ses côtés pour ça.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry après avoir vu Malefoy déguerpir, se leva, enfila machinalement un haut et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Emanait de la pièce une bonne odeur, Dobby avait en effet préparé le petit déjeuné. Le Survivant était attablé dans sa tenue plutôt légère lorsque Draco arriva. Celui-ci s'était vêtu et avait repris son air froid et hautin de d'habitude. Il s'assit et commença lui aussi à manger.

« Potter comment se fait-il que tu es des elfes de maison ?» osa demander le blond sur le ton de la conversation en voyant Dobby s'affairer.

« Tu ne reconnais même pas tes anciens serviteurs Malefoy ? » répondit-il.

Draco afficha son étonnement avant de se reprendre.

« Il se trouve Malefoy que Dobby était au service de ta famille jusqu'à notre seconde année. A la suite d'un incident avec ton paternel je l'ai libéré. Il est à présent un elfe libre, je ne l'oblige pas à m'obéir. »

« Ridicule » murmura le blond après tout il était un sang pur et pour eux la place de ces créatures était au service d'un maître.

« Dobby viens s'il te plait »

« Monsieur Harry Potter m'a fait demander » dit l'elfe.

« Tu sais que Malefoy est désormais mon `époux', je ne t'obligerais pas à lui obéir mais je te demande quand même d'accéder à ses requêtes dans la mesure du possible. En revanche, s'il te manque de respect d'une quelconque façon, tu as le droit de refuser. Vient me voir et ne te punis pas ! » expliqua t-il.

« Harry Potter est toujours aussi généreux. Dobby ne manquera pas d'obéir » dit-il avant de s'incliner et de disparaître.

Draco lui fulminait, il allait devoir montrer du respect pour un être inférieur, lui un Malefoy mais d'un autre côté Harry…Potter…s'inquiétait de son confort.

Au salon on entendit un bruit, à peine Harry se leva de table qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dans les bras.

« Harry…Harry…Je suis désolée…Je suis sûr que tu y as assisté… » sanglota Hermione.

Le Survivant la serra contre lui heureux du réconfort que son amie lui apportait avant d'acquiescer à sa question. Et ces sanglots redoublèrent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes aperçu son meilleur ami à l'embrasure de la porte. Ron lui lança un signe de tête qui signifiait, qu'il comprenait et que s'il voulait en parler, il serait là.

Malefoy lui était partagé entre colère et joie quand la Sang de Bourbe sauta au cou de Saint Potter et Weasmoche derrière qui semblaient comprendre. Draco lui ne comprit rien aux paroles de la jeune fille mais cela devait être triste car ses sanglots doublèrent. Ce fut l'élément de trop et malgré son calme légendaire, l'incompréhension due à la situation le mettait hors de lui. Toujours dans les bras d'Harry, Hermione fut projetée à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Ron se précipita pour relever son amie tandis qu'Harry lui observait le blond d'un œil mauvais. Une aura de magie se dégageait autour de lui mais seul le Garçon Qui A Survécu le remarqua. Hermione malgré la douleur dans son dos nota l'intensité du regard entre les jeunes mariés, apparemment un événement avait dû avoir lieu après leur départ.

« 'Mione je propose que nous refaisions du Polynectar, toi et Ron débrouillez vous pour trouvez les ingrédients, nous la ferons ici. Nous commencerons les recherches entre temps et dans un mois la chasse débutera. Je n'ai pas encore trouvait l'apparence que nous prendrons » dit Harry son regard toujours sur le blond.

« Ron j'ai besoin de faire courir la rumeur que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre afin de brouiller les pistes, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal avec les évènements récents. Essaie de voir Rita Skeeter, joue lui un mélodrame si tu veux mais tous doivent croire à mon départ » continua t-il se tournant vers le roux.

« T'inquiète vieux, je m'en charge ! D'ici quelques jours, on ne parlera plus que de ta fuite » répliqua Ron en lui donnant une accolade et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Hermione sembla hésiter puis déposa un journal sur la table avant elle aussi d'aller accomplir sa mission.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Une fois seul à seul avec la fouine, Harry partit prendre sa douche ne voulant pas penser aux raisons qui ont poussé le blond à agir ainsi avec Hermione.

Après le départ de son mari, Draco était de plus en plus perplexe. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis la cérémonie catastrophique de la veille tout allait de travers. Il réagissait de manière étrange d'abord le baiser avec la belette, ensuite l'épisode de la chambre et il y a un instant il avait senti sa magie se répandre autour de lui avant d'envoyer Miss Je Sais Tout contre le mur. Décidément ce mariage brisait son masque d'être froid et indifférent…Le mariage… Les paroles de son parrain résonnèrent clairement dans sa tête.

« … car il implique plus qu'un simple engagement comme le mariage traditionnel. En effet deux personnes unies de cette façon ne peuvent se trahir… »

Il allait devoir effectuer des recherches sur le sujet mais s'il voulait survivre à son premier jour de mariage, un bon petit déjeuné s'imposait. A nouveau assis, il aperçu la Gazette du sorcier posé, l'image l'intriguait, une maison avec la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus. Mais ce n'était pas la marque qui l'intriguait c'est la demeure, elle lui semblait familière. Intrigué, il déplia le journal et lut :

_Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom a encore frappé,_

_En effet hier soir vers vingt et une heure, le mage est apparu dans un quartier Moldu : Privet Drive. On ne dénombre que trois victimes, fait étonnant connaissant la haine de celui-ci envers ceux sans pouvoir. Toutefois les victimes étaient de la famille de l'Elu qui aujourd'hui à l'aube de sa majorité a disparu. Coïncidence ou pas ? La famille Dursley fut torturée durant des heures entre les mains…_

Draco ne finit pas sa lecture, il en avait assez apprit..Minute vingt et une heure c'est à ce moment là que la crise de Harry… Potter avait commencé et elle avait durée des heures comme la torture. Ce pourrait il que la cicatrice de Potter soit réellement lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cependant plusieurs faits s'assemblèrent dans son esprit : ces crises dues à sa cicatrice depuis sa quatrième année, le désir du Lord de l'obtenir, la fois où il avait été au département des Mystères…Il avait entendu parler d'une prophétie.

Malefoy ouvrit ses yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, la presse ne mentait donc pas à propos de l'Elu, elle ne savait donc pas tout comme lui. La seule chose qu'il était certain c'est que Potter était la clé pour la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	11. Chapter 11: La Pensine

_La seule chose qu'il était certain c'est que Potter était la clé pour la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Chapitre 11 : La Pensine 

Perplexe Malefoy se rendit à la bibliothèque qu'il avait découverte l'autre soir. Ses pas le menèrent vers la pièce, celle-ci était magnifique, des étagères remplient de livres. Au centre, des fauteuils entourant une table basse, donnant à l'ensemble une ambiance chaleureuse. Draco commença à rechercher des ouvrages sur sa nouvelle condition, trop de questions dans sa tête restait sans réponse. Plusieurs titres semblaient appropriés pour ses recherches. Apparemment un livre manquait déjà, un espace entre deux volumes le soulignait. Le blond, lui, prit un livre sur l'ancienne magie et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il n'avait guère remarqué qu'un objet était posé sur la petite table. Il s'agissait d'une bassine de pierre familière, peu profonde et gravée d'étranges signes sur les bords : rune et symbole. La substance scintillante, ni liquide, ni gazeuse, tournoyait au fond du récipient. Une Pensine. Intrigué Malefoy s'en approcha, se demandant à qui pouvait appartenir ces pensées. Cependant son pied trébucha sur le tapis et il plongea la tête la première. Aussitôt le sol de la pièce bascula. Emporté par un tourbillon furieux, il fit une longue chute dans une obscurité glacée.

Il se releva difficilement de sa chute, heureusement que personne n'avait assisté à la scène, sa dignité de sang pur en aurait pris un coup. La première chose que le blond constata une fois relevée ce fut que le décor autour de lui avait changé. Il comprit qu'il était désormais à l'intérieur de la Pensine. Curieux malgré son instinct qui lui dictait de partir, il décida de partir à la découverte de ces pensées. Après tout, Potter était partit et celui-ci doutait qu'il cherche à le revoir seul à seul avant un bout de temps. La curiosité l'emportant sur la raison, il s'avança. D'après le décor il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, il était vide. Il patienta, s'il se trouvait ici ce n'était pas sans raison. Puis un homme grand, les cheveux noirs, le visage émacié entra. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, que faisait Sirius Black à Poudlard. D'après son apparence le fugitif s'était déjà évadé d'Azkaban. Sirius commençait à tourner en rond à force d'attendre et l'ancien Mangemorts n'était pas loin de faire de même. Puis un Harry perdu suivit du directeur entrèrent, Sirius se précipita sur eux.

« Harry comment te sens-tu ? Je le savais…J'étais sûr que quelque chose comme ça arriverait…Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda l'homme évadé.

Derrière, Draco buvait la moindre parole, avide de comprendre. Il observa Patmol les mains tremblantes aider son filleul à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Q'est ce qui s'est passé » reprit-il précipitamment.

Et Dumbledore entreprit d'expliquer à l'homme présent la situation. Draco écouta méticuleusement les paroles du vieux fou, de celles-ci il en déduisit qu'il était à la fin de sa quatrième année. Du coin de l'œil, le blond n'avait pas quitté des yeux son époux. Celui ci semblait fatigué presque abattu. Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes, Fumseck le phénix avait quitté son perchoir et était venu se poser sur les genoux de Harry.

« Bonjour Fumseck » dit Harry à voix basse.

Il caressa le magnifique plumage rouge et or du phénix. Assis derrière son bureau, Dumbledore avait terminé son récit et tourna ses yeux vers Harry, celui préféra détourner le regard.

« Harry il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as touché le Portoloin, dans le labyrinthe » dit Dumbledore.

Draco s'avança, lui aussi voulait savoir, la seule chose que son père avait voulu lui dire était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu et que Potter fut la clef de cette résurrection.

« On pourrait peut être attendre demain matin ? » dit Sirius d'un ton abrupt en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

« Laissons le dormir. Il a besoin de dormir. » argumenta l'animagus.

Dumbledore se pencha vers le Survivant qui daigna lever son regard vers le directeur.

« Si je pensais pouvoir t'aider en te plongeant dans le sommeil pour retarder le moment où tu devras repenser à tout ce que tu as vécu cette nuit, crois bien que je le ferais » dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

« Mais je sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Endormir la douleur pendant quelque temps ne la rendra que plus intense lorsque tu la sentiras à nouveau. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi et je te demande de montrer encore une fois ton courage. Je voudrais que tu nous raconte ce qui s'est passé » reprit le vieil homme.

Le phénix laissa échapper une note douce, comme un trémolo qui sembla frémir dans l'air. Et Harry raconta, il fut interrompu par quelques exclamations de Black et lorsque le directeur vérifia le bras de son protégé, prouvant que Queudver avait utilisé le sang de son prisonnier pour la résurrection de son maître. Puis le récit se coupa lorsque Harry vint à parler du duel entre lui et Voldemort.

« Un rayon de lumière reliait les deux baguettes ? » dit Sirius en regardant alternativement son filleul et son aîné.

« Pourquoi ? » reprit-il.

Le regard entre le conteur et le plus grand sorcier, indiqua à l'intrus que ceux-ci se comprenaient sans dire un mot. Draco qui depuis le début du récit fut au fur et à mesure étonné de la résistance de Potter, se demanda ce que cela signifiait. La réponse vint d'elle-même.

« Priori Incantatum » murmura le directeur.

« La remontée des sortilèges ? » dit Sirius d'un ton brusque.

« Exactement. La baguette magique de Voldemort et celle de Harry contiennent le même élément. Dans chacune d'elles, il y a une plume de la queue du même phénix. En fait, il s'agit de ce phénix » dit Dumbledore en montrant l'oiseau rouge et or paisiblement installé sur les genoux de Harry.

Le blond lui décrocha durant les explications sur l'origine de la baguette, mais son attention fut à nouveau captée.

« …ne peut faire revivre les morts. Il s'agit simplement d'écho à l'envers. Un ombre du Cédric vivant a dû émerger de la baguette…C'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? » dit le directeur d'un ton grave.

« Il m'a parlé. Le…le fantôme de Cédric, ou je ne sais quoi…Il m'a parlé » répondit-il.

« Un écho, un écho qui a conservé l'apparence et la personnalité de cédric. Je devine que d'autres formes ont dû apparaître…Des victimes moins récentes de la baguette magique de Voldemort.. » dit Dumbledore.

« Un vieil homme, Bertha Jorkins. Et… » Dit Harry, la gorge toujours nouée.

« Tes parents ? » dit Dumbledore à voix basse.

« Oui »

« Les derniers meurtres accomplis par la baguette de Voldemort. En remontant le temps. Si tu avais maintenu le lien, d'autres échos, d'autres ombres seraient encore apparus. Maintenant, dis nous..Qu'ont-elles fait, ces ombres ? » questionna l'aîné.

Et l'Elu finit son récit.

« Je vais le répéter, Harry. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi. Tu as manifesté le même courage que ceux qui sont mort en combattant Voldemort lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Ce soir, tu as porté sur tes épaules le fardeau d'un sorcier aguerri et tu t'es montré à la hauteur de l'épreuve. A présent, tu nous as donné tout ce que nous pouvions demander. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes tout de suite au dortoir. Tu as besoin d'une potion de Sommeil et d'un peu de paix…Sirius, vous voudrez bien rester avec lui, cette nuit ? » dit Dumbledore.

Celui-ci acquieça avant de se transformer en chien. Toutes les personnes se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Et Draco voulut les suivre mais la pièce se dissout comme si elle se transformait en fumée. Tout s'estompait autour de lui dans une pénombre tourbillonnante. Seul son propre corps restait bien réel. Puis le décor réapparut.

Draco remarqua d'abord que la pièce était toujours la même puis que deux personnes étaient déjà dans la bureau. Un Potter légèrement plus vieux regardait par la fenêtre et le directeur comme à son habitude à son bureau.

« Ma plus grande force, vraiment ? Vous n'avez aucune idée…Vous ne savez pas.. » dit le Balafré d'une voix tremblante ce qui troubla le blond.

« Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ? » fit Dumbledore la voix calme.

Harry se retourna, permettant au directeur ainsi qu'à Draco de voir à quel point il écumait de rage.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens, compris ? »

« Harry, souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme ! Cette douleur fait partie de l'être humain… » fit le directeur.

« ALORS JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE HUMAIN ! » rugit-il.

Le chouchou de Dumbledore prit divers objets et les lança contre le mur. Draco lui était choqué qui aurait pu penser que Potter agirait ainsi avec une personne qu'il vénère presque. Puis un portrait se plaint.

« JE M'EN FICHE. J'EN AI EU ASSEZ, J'EN AI ASSEZ VU, JE VEUX QUE CA FINISSE, CA NE M'INTERESSE PLUS… » leur cria Harry en saisissant encore un objet puis le lança.

Draco ne put entendre la suite car une main s'était refermée sur son bras.

« Tu t'amuses bien Malefoy ? »

Le ton froid le fit frissonner, il se retourna et vit à côté de lui un Potter livide de rage. Le blond se sentit alors soulevé dans les airs. Autour de lui le bureau s'évanouit. Il flottait à présent dans une obscurité glacée, la main de Potter serré sur son bras. Puis, avec la sensation de retomber en chute libre, comme s'il avait fait un saut périlleux dans le vide, ses pieds heurtèrent le tapis sur lequel il avait trébuché précédemment.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry était sous la douche, l'eau le relaxait sans toutefois réussir à le décharger de toutes ses interrogations. Le comportement de Malefoy l'inquiétait de plus en plus. D'abord le baiser avec Ginny et maintenant cette scène avec Hermione. Ginny… De penser à elle son cœur se serra, il l'avait perdu, son espoir de renaissance après la guerre. S'il survivait encore que lui resterait-il ? Sa famille avait péri petit à petit, ses parents, Sirius et désormais celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. La famille Weasley et ses meilleurs amis l'accueilleraient à bras ouvert malgré le fait qu'il serait devenu un meurtrier… Car c'était cela, tuer ou être tué, il aurait les mains tachés de sang comme son ennemi. Alors à quoi bon continuer à errer lorsque son destin serait accomplit. Voyant que le fil de ses pensées devenait morbide, il préféra les repousser et stoppa l'eau.

Enfin habillé, il devait néanmoins attendre ses amis pour commencer la potion ainsi que les recherches. Il décida de retrouver son mari pour éclaircir quelques points comme le fait qu'il ne tolérerait plus que celui-ci blesse ses amis. Il partit à sa recherche, commençant par la chambre du blond. Voyant qu'il n'était pas là, il entreprit d'explorer son habitation en même temps qu'il le cherchait.

En passant devant la bibliothèque, une lueur l'interpella. En s'approchant, il reconnu une Pensine. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, les symboles sur les côtés indiquaient qu'elle avait appartenu à son ancien directeur. Harry vit la surface ondulait comme de l'eau ridée par le vent puis la substance devint transparente et laissa entrevoir un souvenir. Mais au lieu de le rassurer, cela le fit bouillir de rage, Malefoy se trouvait dans cette Pensine et d'après le décor la scène n'était pas réjouissante vu que c'était après la mort de son parent. Dans une fureur terrible, le Survivant plongea et ramena l'ancien Mangemort avec lui.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco lui regardait Harry furieux et attendit.

« Alors tu t'es bien amusé Malefoy ? Ca t'as plu? » rugit Harry.

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas, il continua.

« Tu as du bien rire, le célèbre Harry Potter criant après le directeur car il n'a pas été capable de supporter la mort d'un proche » continua t-il.

« Désolé » souffla sincèrement à voix basse Draco.

« Désolé ? Toi ? Sérieux, comment veux-tu que je te crois alors que c'est ta tante qui est responsable de la mort de mon parrain… » répliqua Harry.

Ses mots étaient durs mais nécessaire. Malefoy devait comprendre que jamais ils ne seraient alliés, jamais il ne pardonnerait toutes ces années de sarcasmes. Et ce n'est pas ce mariage qui allait changer cela. Alors même si les paroles prononcées le faisaient souffrir comme un Doloris, il les dit.

« Tu es un Malefoy, jamais je ne te ferais confiance alors disparaît de ma vue, le temps que cette mascarade dure » rugit le Survivant.

« Qui te fait croire que je recherche ton pardon, mon sang serait tombé bien bas à quémander le pardon d'un sang de bourbe » dit Malefoy, sa verve revenu, blessé par les paroles de son mari. Lui qui pour une fois avait été sincère.

Le blond, son livre en main, s'apprêta à sortit de la bibliothèque ; sur le seuil il se stoppa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas le Balafré tu ne me verras plus. Etre dans la même pièce que toi me dégoûte amplement » lâcha le blond.

Et il sortit laissant un Harry toujours en colère.


	12. Chapter 12: Invitations

_« Ne t'inquiète pas le Balafré tu ne me verras plus. Etre dans la même pièce que toi me dégoûte amplement »_

Chapitre 12 : Invitations

La matinée était presque achevée lorsque Ron et Hermione réapparurent avec un chaudron et une multitude d'ingrédients. Le tout fut disposé dans la bibliothèque afin de surveiller la préparation de la potion nécessitant un mois en même temps que les recherches. La mission de Ronald ne fut guère difficile, Rita Skeeter avait été crédule sur l'authenticité de la nouvelle, contente d'obtenir les gros titres. Apparemment, d'après son récit, le roux avait dépeint à la journaliste une scène mélodramatique qui ferait surement pleurer les fans du Survivant. Harry lui avait réussi à calmer le flot d'émotion dû à son incartade de ce matin avec son mari, avant l'arrivés de ces amis.

Au déjeuné, le blond n'honora pas la table de sa présence, préférant manger son repas apporté par Dobby dans sa chambre. Voyant l'absence de celui-ci, les deux invités s'inquiétèrent.

« Harry, où est Malefoy ? » demanda, ingénu, Hermione.

Seul un grognement et un regard émeraude froid lui répondirent. La jeune fille brune ne tarda pas à comprendre que les choses avaient encore dérapés entre les nouveaux mariés. Hermione poussa un soufflement d'exaspération, décidemment ces deux là avaient du chemin à parcourir… Ron qui n'avait rien remarquait du changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami, préféra lancer une discussion plus joyeuse.

« Au faite mon vieux, tu sais que le mariage de Fleur et Bill approche » dit le roux.

« Je n'irais pas ! » répliqua Harry sur un ton sec.

Les deux autres adolescents sursautèrent devant le ton employé par leur ami commun.

« Ecoutez, à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, je vous ai informez de mon intention de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Vous avaient décidés de me suivre, j'ai céder mais après demain lorsque la Gazette du sorcier paraitra je ne pourrais plus me permettre d'apparaitre en publique et encore moins un mariage. » dit le dernier Potter sa colère enfuit en voyant la réaction de ses amis vis-à-vis de sa colère.

« Harry, je sais que tu cherches à nous protéger alors ouvre grand tes oreilles et écoute. A cause des temps qui courent, mon frère et sa fiancée ont effectués quelques changements. La cérémonie aura lieu au Terrier, celui-ci a été doté de beaucoup de système de sécurités. Avoir à héberger une célébrité n'est pas donné à tout le monde !!! » commença le rouquin en faisant un clin d'œil au brun.

« Mais surtout seul la famille sera présente enfin surtout de notre côté, pour Fleur il y aura ses parents et sa petite sœur. Et toi tu fais partis de la famille, mon frère, ta présence est donc obligatoire. Mon frère a bien insisté, il a dit que s'il manquait le jumeau si différent de son frère cadet il ne se marierait pas. » finit Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry lui était étrangement ému par cette déclaration, lui qui avait considéré la famille Weasley comme SA famille, il se doutait que c'était réciproque mais cette preuve lui réchauffa le cœur.

La jeune fille observa la scène, l'émotion était palpable mais elle n'était pas désagréable mais…

« Ron je crois que tu as oublié de préciser quelque chose à Harry… » dit timidement Hermione.

« Je ne vois pas de ….Ah ! » répondit celui-ci.

Le Survivant était intrigué, et lorsque ses amis détournèrent les yeux cela ne fit qu'accroitre son sentiment.

« Harry… Fleur ….m'a dit que …heu…comment dire…Elle a appris pour ton mariage et donc elle a … elle a invité Malefoy… » dit la brune, hésitante, les yeux toujours posaient ailleurs.

« QUOI !!! JE REFUSE D'Y ALLER SI JE LE VOIS LA BAS. C'EST UN MALEFOY BORDEL ! APRES TOUT CE QU'IL NOUS A BALANCE A POUDLARD AVANT DE DEVENIR MANGEMORT !!!! » rugit Harry complètement hors de lui.

« Calme-toi Harry ! Il a peut être changé qui sait… » tenta la brune dans l'espoir de le calmer.

« CHANGE ! TU RIGOLES ! RON DIS QUELQUES CHOSES ! » se tournant vers le concerné pour chercher appui auprès de lui.

« Vieux, avant de te mettre plus en colère écoute. Quand j'ai su que tu allais te marier avec la fouine j'étais hors de moi, tu te mariais avec un connard de première….Mais une fois le choc passé, je vous ai observé, Malefoy est toujours cet arrogant froid qu'on a connu mais…Hermione ne me regarde pas comme ça, je peut être observateur des fois quand il s'agit du bien être de mes amis….mais quand il te regarde on dirait que ces traits s'adoucissent … Merlin me préserve de dire ça mais de ton côté aussi tes réactions changent.» dit le roux.

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour débattre d'un Serpentard, je suis là car mon frère a besoin de moi ! Je t'ai toujours suivit dans tes aventures et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te demande une faveur : viens au mariage. Oublie Malefoy, on s'en fou pense à ta famille et viens, s'il te plait. » enchaina Ronald voyant la colère dans les yeux de Harry.

Le début du discours de son ami l'avait mit hors de lui mais en entendant le dénouement, Harry se calma.

« Je viendrais » dit Harry d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

La tempête passée la brune ramena un sujet moins dangereux.

« Et si on commençait les recherches! » s'exclama Miss Je Sais Tout.

Et tous se mirent en direction de la bibliothèque.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

L'après midi fut courte, Hermione commença le Polynectar. Pendant ce temps là, les deux garçons avaient sélectionné des ouvrages leur permettant d'identifier ce fameux R.A.B. Cette personne ayant volé une partie de l'âme de Voldemort contenu dans un médaillon avant de le remplacer par un faux. En fin de journée, Hermione préféra rester afin de surveiller son travail, même si cela était un prétexte pour garder un œil sur les deux mariés. Ron lui rentra pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille et prévenir de la venue de Harry dans une semaine pour le mariage. Le lendemain, le roux arriva en milieu de la matinée, la Gazette du sorcier à la main, ses amis déjà plongés dans leurs recherches. Aussitôt les deux interrompirent leurs activités pour lire l'article.

_Drame pour le monde sorcier._

_Le jeune Harry Potter alias l'Elu a quitté l'Angleterre. Hier son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley est venu annoncer en pleur que le Survivant paniqué par le récent meurtre du reste de sa famille a fuit. Selon le témoignage, il serait à moitié fou voyant la mort partout autour de lui et menaçant autant ses amis qu'ennemis. Il faut dire que le jeune Potter a perdu beaucoup d'être dans sa vie, âgé de un an lorsque …_

Ils n'achevèrent pas la lecture de l'article, qui donnait des détails sordides sur la vie de l'Elu. Ils levèrent les yeux sur le seul Weasley de la pièce, qui rougit légèrement devant ces regards.

« Hé bah mon vieux ! Tu n'y as pas était de main morte ! Je suis devenu à moitié fou.. » lui dit Harry avant d'exploser de rire.

« Si ça n'avait pas été spectaculaire ce n'aurait pas été digne de toi ! » lui répondit Ron.

« Mais tu dois faire attention désormais, tu pourrais être la cible de différents personnes comme des Mangemorts pour vérifier tes dires » fit la brune d'un ton assuré.

« T'inquiète pas `Mione, comme je l'ai expliqué hier a Harry, le Terrier est très bien protégé. Alors on ne risque pas de pouvoir me chercher là bas… Bon et maintenant on le trouve ce R.A.B ? » répondit le roux d'une voix enjouée.

Les deux garçons prirent un livre chacun mais Hermione se leva.

« Je dois aller faire quelque chose, je reviens tout de suite » dit elle d'un ton hésitant.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre d'un certain blond. Une fois devant elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Malefoy était dans sa chambre depuis la veille, plongé dans sa lecture revint à la réalité en entendant des coups à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il s'attendit à voir le Balafré en colère car il ne s'était pas montré mais pas la Sang de Bourbe sur le seuil.

« Granger ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » dit Draco de sa voix trainante.

« Je dois te parler Malefoy mais le couloir n'est pas le plus indiqué pour le faire » répondit la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard intriguait s'effaça pour la laisser passer avant de refermer la porte.

« Je t'écoute »

« Ecoute Malefoy j'ignore ce qu'il y a entre Harry et toi mais cela doit cesser… » commença la brune.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, alors arrête avec ta gentillesse de Gryffondor et vient en aux faits Granger » coupa Draco.

« Bien ! Le frère de Ron, Bill se marie dans moins d'une semaine et tu es invité ! » lança la préfète.

« En quoi le mariage d'une belette m'intéresserait-il ? » contra polairement le blond.

« J'y viens. En faite c'est Fleur, la fiancée de Bill, qui t'a invité car elle a eu vent de votre mariage à toi et Harry et qu'elle voudrait te rencontrer » finit d'expliquer Miss Je Sais Tout.

Draco grimaça avant que son regard se porte à la bague qu'il portait.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté ce compromis pour me blanchir que je vais accourir comme un toutou pour Potter ! J'ai ma fierté ! Maintenant Granger sort de cette pièce, ta présence prolongée risque de me donner la nausée » conclut le sang pur.

Comprenant qu'elle était congédiée Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ne le fais pas trop souffrir » dit-elle avant de retourner auprès de ses amis. 


	13. Chapter 13: Mariage de fleur et Bill

_« Ne le fais pas trop souffrir »_

Chapitre 13 : Mariage de Fleur et Bill

La veille, Hermione s'était abstenue de raconter sa conversation avec le blond à ses amis à son retour à la bibliothèque de peur de provoquer la colère de Harry. Aujourd'hui, Harry était seul, à effectuer ses recherches. Ron devait aider pour la préparation du mariage et comme toute fille qui se respecte, la brune avait profité d'un moment où la potion ne nécessitait pas sa présence pour s'éclipser elle aussi. Le Survivant lui était plongé si intensément dans sa lecture, tel qu'il n'entendit pas la cheminée s'activer. Ce n'est que quand il entendit des pas près de lui qu'il releva le nez de son ouvrage.

« Potter, je suis chargé de vérifier si vous avez effectivement disparu auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix pour mon maître. Qu'est il passé dans la tête de Mr Weasley pour inventer de tel bêtise ? » dit l'homme entré qui n'était autre que Rogue.

« Mais qui vous dit que l'idée vient de lui, monsieur ? » répondit sarcastiquement le garçon à la cicatrice.

« Vous….Ce pourrait il que Saint Potter ait un coté Serpentard ? » dit le professeur ne croyant pas à ses propres paroles.

« En effet » fut la seul réponse qui fut accordé à la question.

L'aîné déstabilisé par ces paroles du s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de Harry. Lui en revanche fière de lui poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Vous ne le saviez pas professeur…que le choixpeau avait longtemps hésité avant de me repartir… Il disait que ma place était à Serpentard » poursuivit le Gryffondor, une lueur malsain dans les yeux.

« Mon Dieu ! Je n'imagine pas le nombre de points que j'aurais ôté à ma propre maison dans ce cas » fit Severus, ses doutes confirmés.

Le Garçon Qui A Survécu rit intérieurement de l'expression sur le visage de son professeur, si inexpressif d'ordinaire.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi si le choixpeau pensait que votre place était dans ma maison, vous vous êtes retrouvé chez les lions ? » demanda le directeur de Serpentard.

« En fait peu de temps avant d'être reparti, un ami m'a raconté que tous les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient mal tourné avait été dans cette maison. Alors j'ai refusé d'y aller… » expliqua Harry sur le ton de la confidence.

Un léger moment de silence s'installa, le brun était fier de l'effet qu'avait eu sa révélation : abaisser le masque de Severus Rogue.

« Je vois que vous venez de montrer une fois de plus que le règlement ne s'appliquait pas à vous Potter ! » dit l'homme en se ressaisissant reprenant son air froid au passage et murmura : « Vous êtes décidément quelqu'un de surprenant »

Reprenant avec lui ses responsabilités, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec cette disparition mais prenez garde ! Le Lord pourrait en profiter ! » dit il avant de sortir dans un tourbillon de cape.

Mais sa destination n'était pas la cheminée mais une chambre au fond du couloir.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans cette chambre, un jeune blond était enfermé depuis quelques jours lisant livres sur livres pour découvrir le pourquoi de son comportement depuis son mariage. De rage Draco lança un ouvrage contre le mur, frustré de ne trouver aucune réponse. Un bruit le ramena bientôt à la réalité et pensant que c'était Granger il insulta copieusement le visiteur. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit c'est pour laisser entrer son ancien directeur et mentor.

« Je vois Mr Malefoy que d'être entouré de Gryffondor ne vous réussi pas » dit l'espion.

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Je suppose que cela signifie que tout ne se passe pas à merveille avec Potter ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça… Apparemment le gamin a un plan mais celui-ci est inhabituel »

« Comme si Potter pouvait faire quelque chose de normal.. » commença le sang pur.

« Je ne suis pas là pour des détails…Surveillez le….Je dois retourner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres à présent… A bientôt »

Et sans laisser le temps à Draco de répondre il quitta la pièce et la maison.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans la bibliothèque, le brun se demandait si son plan allait marcher. Le Lord allait il croire à sa fuite? A présent tout dépendait de Rogue. La réponse ne fut pas longue, le soir lorsque Harry se fut glissé dans ses draps, sa cicatrice le brûla. Il sut tout de suite q'une nuit de torture allait débuter enfin pas à tout à fait. Ce n'est pas un hurlement qui franchit ses lèvres mais un rire, SON rire. Alerté par le bruit Hermione, revenu en fin de journée, accourut. Un seul regard sur son ami lui fit comprendre la situation. Elle s'approcha de lui et serra dans ses bras son meilleur ami tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant.

« Il n'est pas là Harry…Tu es en sécurité avec moi… » dit elle d'une voix douce.

Le brun au son de cette voix ouvrit les yeux.

« Her….Hermione… » fit sa voix, faible.

Pour lui prouver celle-ci resserra son étreinte mais Harry ne put prononcer d'autres paroles. Le son qui s'élevait de sa gorge précédemment des rires cruels se transformèrent en hurlements. Hermione le maintint en place, désormais pour elle il ne lui restait qu'à attendre mais elle refusait de le laisser seul. Lorsque les hurlements cessèrent peu à peu laissant le Survivant essoufflé, quand celui-ci récupéra un peu sa respiration il put parler à nouveau.

« Il est heureux `Mione, très heureux…tellement heureux…qu'il s'est rendu dans un village de Moldu ….Il les a tous tué un par…par un et ….moi je ne pouvais que regarder…impuissant » fit le brun la voix rauque et saccadé dut à ses cris.

« Chut…chut Harry ce n'est pas ta faute ! Dors maintenant tu en auras besoin » répondit l'ancienne préfète.

Elle le regarda s'endormir son ami dans ses bras, le regard triste et quand elle fut sûr que celui-ci dormait, elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Ce que aucun des deux ne vit en revanche, ce fut le blond qui était à deux pas de la porte, le cœur serré par ses hurlements de douleur et par son incapacité à réconforter cette personne.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Depuis ce fameux soir, il s'installa une routine dans la maison. Le trio effectuait ses recherches pour le moment infructueuses, Hermione préparait la potion durant la journée. Draco restait dans sa chambre à lire pour trouver ses propres réponses. Puis une fois la nuit tombé, Ron rentrait au Terrier et Harry et Hermione allait se coucher. Mais le sommeil durait peu car le Survivant se réveillait en hurlant sous les attaques de Voldemort, à chaque fois Miss Je Sais Tout soutenait son meilleur ami et Draco assistait à la scène près de la porte impuissant, partagé entre l'envie de tuer le Lord pour faire du mal à son mari et à le prendre dans ses bras. Ainsi se déroulait les jours dans la maison mais plus les jours avançaient plus le nombre de victime augmentait.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Vint le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Cet événement mettait du baume au cœur de Harry, toutes ces nuits l'épuisaient et les larges cernes sous ses yeux le démontraient. Malgré sa fatigue, le Survivant se prépara avec un soin particulier, après tout les instants de bonheur seraient rares à présent. Puis avant quinze heures Ron vint le chercher ainsi qu'Hermione. Celle-ci était magnifique, la robe qu'elle portait paraissait avoir été faite sur elle et cette couleur bleu clair la mettait en valeur. Mais le cadet Weasley n'avait pas lésiné pour sa tenue qui lui allait merveilleusement bien, il était loin le temps de Poudlard où il avait dû mettre une robe de sorcier d'occasion pour le Bal en quatrième année. Avant de partir, le léger rosissement qu'il y avait sur les joues de ses amis ne lui échappa pas, il décida de partir en premier. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette avant de la lancer tout en s'exclamant : « Le Terrier ! »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que deux bras l'enserrèrent.

« Harry mon chéri te voilà enfin ! » fit la propriétaire des bras qui n'était autre que Molly Weasley.

« Bonjour Mme Weasley » répliqua le garçon qui allait étouffer.

« Mais enfin voyons pas de ça, tu peut m'appeler Molly… » répondit-elle.

« Molly chéri, je crois que tu l'étouffes » fit une voix d'homme que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Mr Weasley.

Molly relâcha la pression autour du brun ce qui lui permit de dire bonjour à son sauveur avant de sortir dans le jardin. Celui-ci était décoré à l'occasion de la cérémonie, une rangée de chaises y était installée. Harry profita pour saluer toute la tribu de Weasley : Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, il ne manquait que Percy. Il salua aussi les parents de Fleur ainsi que sa petite sœur Gabrielle avant de s'asseoir à sa place en attendant ses compagnons. Ceux-ci arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, les joues toujours rouges. Ron se mit à droite de son frère de cœur et `Mione à gauche.

« Dis moi, vieux qu'est-ce qui te donne cette couleur rouge au niveau des joues ? » murmura Harry au creux de l'oreille de son voisin.

Voyant que celui-ci rougit encore plus il poursuivit.

« Mais dit moi Ron ne serrait ce pas notre `Mione qui te met dans cet état…mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien !!! » finit il toujours à voix basse pour que Hermione n'entende un traître mot. Cependant il dut s'interrompre, la musique s'éleva signifiant le début du mariage. Bill attendait sur l'hôtel sa fiancée, celle-ci apparut au bout de l'allée tenant le bras de son père qui la mena auprès de son amour.

Etrangement Harry n'arrivait pas s'immerger dans le bonheur quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une sensation au niveau du cœur qui grandissait à chaque minute et le faisait presque suffoquer.

«… Moi Fleur Delacour j'accepte… » entendit il.

Encore, il devait tenir encore au moins jusqu'à la fin. Tous les invités étaient absorbés par le mariage et ne remarquaient pas que Harry devenait plus pâle à chaque seconde. Alors quand les deux mariés s'embrassèrent, Harry se leva en hâte ne tenant plus, il suivit son instinct. Ses pas le menèrent droit à la cheminée, on lui avait expliqué comment rentrer chez lui. Une main sur le cœur, il prit de l'autre une poignée de poudre sur le manteau de la cheminée avant de la lancer dans le feu.

« Maison de la Licorne »

Puis tout tourna autour de lui avant d'atterrir dans son salon et voir la fouine sur un fauteuil.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco lui avait entendu le Balafré partir suivit de la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe se retrouvant enfin seul. Il se permit d'aller chercher d'autres ouvrages dans la bibliothèque le temps que ces hôtes n'étaient pas là. Il se permit aussi une balade dans la maison, lassé d'être tout le temps dans sa chambre. Le blond était dans le salon lorsqu'une douleur enserra son cœur, sachant que seul le temps permettait de faire passer la douleur, il s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il avait le temps avant que le Balafré rentre. En revanche ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Potter rentrerait aussi tôt.

Presque automatiquement comme pour la cheminée ses pas le menèrent vers le fauteuil où le blond s'y trouvait. Chaque pas semblait une bénédiction pour lui car la pression diminuait avec la distance. Mais lorsque il fut au niveau du siège et contre toute attente il se jeta dans les bras de son mari et pleura.

Draco trop surpris et surtout apaisé par cette proximité le réconforta d'une manière tellement douce et spontanée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait fait des milliers de fois.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Affolés par le départ précipité de leur ami, Ron et Hermione avait convaincu la famille qu'il serait préférable que ce soit eux qui y aille. En traversant les flammes les adolescents s'attendaient à une crise de douleur dut à une attaque mais la vrai raison les figea. Là devant eux on voyait Harry Potter accroupit, la tête sur les genoux de Draco Malefoy qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux. Ron voulut intervenir mais un geste de la brune lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait intervenir et ils rentrèrent sans un mot. Dans le salon le couple n'avait pas remarqué cette intrusion.


	14. Chapter 14: Chute du Ministère

_Là devant eux on voyait Harry Potter accroupit, la tête sur les genoux de Draco Malefoy qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux._

Chapitre 14 : Chute du Ministère

Dans le salon le garçon à la cicatrice n'avait cessé de pleurer, réconforté par Draco, avant que sa respiration se fasse régulière signe qu'il s'était endormi. La fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours eut raison de lui. Draco adoré la douceur des cheveux ébène entre ses doigts, l'avoir près de lui…Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son fardeau dormait, le visage serein, un tendre sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Au bout d'un certain temps Harry se mit à frissonner, rien ne valait la tiédeur d'un lit. A contre cœur l'ancien mangemort se leva, prudemment, pour ne pas le réveiller et le souleva dans ses bras. Malgré son apparence fragile, Malefoy possédait la musculature d'un attrapeur, dû à tous ses entraînements de Quiddich. Il emmena le brun dans sa chambre, le déposa dans le lit et le recouvrit de manière presque amoureuse avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

De retour dans son antre, la fouine était horrifiée par sa propre conduite. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas repoussé le Balafré… Peut être ces longues nuits, à veiller sur lui de loin et souffrir l'avait affaiblis ? En revanche il se demandait pourquoi la Belette et Granger n'avaient pas encore rappliqué… Draco soupira et voilà qu'il s'inquiétait. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus q'une tornade rousse et brune entra.

« Weasley ! Granger ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? » rugit la fouine d'une voix froide.

« Malefoy remballe ton venin…. » commença Ron.

Voyant le regard froid du blond, Hermione préféra intervenir.

« On voulait savoir comment va Harry ? » demanda la Sang de Bourbe timidement.

« Il va bien ! Il dort… Je peux savoir pourquoi Saint Potter est venu se jeter à mes pieds? Même si c'est sa place! » demanda Draco, incertain, tentant de le cacher derrière le sarcasme.

Hermione aquiesça, celle-ci comprenait que le blond fut mal à l'aise, la scène à laquelle il avait assisté brièvement le roux et elle était plus que surprenante.

« Je l'ignore…Nous étions au mariage…Bill et Fleur venaient d'être déclarés mariés lorsque `Ry s'est levé précipitamment et est rentré. Nous avons pensé à une autre attaque, on a rassuré la famille de Ron avant de venir…Il déteste être vu dans cette état…Et lorsque nous sommes arrivés….il…vous.. Alors nous sommes repartis mais Molly tenait à avoir des nouvelles alors on est revenu… » dit la jeune fille, n'entrant pas dans les détails pour ne pas alourdir l'atmosphère.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de se sentir plus embarrassés qu'auparavant qu'un cri déchira le silence pesant. Harry…pensèrent-ils tout de suite. Comme un seul, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'où provenaient les hurlements. Dans son lit le Survivant semblait se débattre dans ses draps. Draco lutta contre son envie furieuse de prendre son époux dans ses bras ainsi que contre sa douleur dans son cœur qui semblait mille fois supérieure pour le brun que pour lui. Il fut pris d'une impulsion lorsqu'il vit la brune s'approcher du lit, il la devança et s'allongea auprès d'Harry. Il avait cédé, après toutes ces nuits à rester à l'extérieur à attendre que sa douleur se calme…il avait finalement cédé…lui, un Malefoy… Mais pour le moment il avait d'autres préoccupations. Faisant fi des regards surpris de la Belette et Miss Je Sais Tout, il se concentra uniquement sur le corps qui se débattait entre ses bras. Malgré cela Hermione s'avança, le regard du blond ne la dissuada pas d'avancer.

« Malefoy laisse nous l'aider. On a l'habitude… » fit la brune.

Le blond peu sûr car le corps de son mari s'agitait de plus en plus, s'écarta un peu pour permettre à la jeune fille de passer. Celle-ci posa sa main sur le front en sueur de son meilleur ami.

« Mon dieu, il est brûlant » s'écria t-elle. « Ron va me chercher de l'eau, un linge, une bassine…et préviens ta mère que nous la contacterons plus tard…La nuit risque d'être longue ! » ordonna t-elle en se tournant vers le roux.

Weasley sortit de la chambre précipitamment, le visage grave, pour exécuter les tâches qu'on lui avait confiées.

« La nuit…va être longue….C'est plus grave que d'habitude…. » balbutia Draco resserrant inconsciemment son emprise contre ce corps de Harry.

La brune tourna son regard vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux semblaient juger s'il était digne de confiance. Mais le doute ne dura que quelques secondes, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, elle ne put douter de sa sincérité. Peut être se mariage aurait un effet bénéfique après tout….

« Oui Malefoy ! J'ignore ce que tu sais des crises de Harry mais je peux t'assurer que celle là sera longue et douloureuse » fit Hermione, le ton grave.

Et comme pour confirmer les doutes, le brun poussa un hurlement.

« RON ! CETTE EAU, ELLE ARRIVE ! » cria la jeune fille.

Le roux arriva en courant dans la chambre avec une cruche d'eau et un linge avant de repartir chercher la bassine. Hermione alla mouiller le linge dans la salle de bain et le déposa sur le front du Garçon Qui A Survécu. Ronald réapparut une bassine à la main qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet.

« J'ai dit à maman de ne pas s'inquiéter et que Harry dormait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il se repose » dit le roux encore essoufflé par sa course.

A ce moment, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« `Mione…`Mione » dit il la voix rauque.

« Ne parle pas…Tiens bois » dit-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

De sa main tremblante Harry le prit mais fut incapable de se soulever pour le porter à ses lèvres. Puis il se sentit soulevé et il put boire une gorgée avant de se rallonger. Ce que le Balafré n'avait pas vu c'est que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait aidé.

« Le Ministère…il est au Ministè…….AHHHHHHHH !! » fit-il, la fin de sa phrase coupée par un cri.

Tous étaient là, impuissant, Hermione épongeait son front, Draco le serrait contre lui pour l'apaiser comme à leur nuit de noce et Ron regardait son meilleur ami souffrir.

« Il…..il…faut prévenir….ministère attaqué…détraqueurs……..mangermorts….loups garous….vite » réussit à dire Harry lorsqu'il recouvrit un peu de son souffle.

« Ne te fatigue pas vieux, je vais prévenir l'Ordre pour qu'ils interviennent. Arrête de parler…Hermione je reviens je vais au Terrier ! » prononça le roux avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

« Malefoy tient le bien » furent les dernières paroles qu'il dit avant de quitter la pièce et la maison.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, à Londres, une attaque avait lieu avant la fermeture des bureaux. Dans le hall près de la fontaine, des Mangemorts arrivèrent en transplanant rejoins par leur maître ainsi que par des anciens gardiens de la prison des Sorciers : des Détraqueurs. Au début, les personnes présentes ressentirent le froid et cette peur dut à la présence des Détraqueurs. Puis ayant aperçu ces créatures, personne ne manqua de remarquer qui les commandaient : Lord Voldemort. A cet instant un vent de panique s'insuffla dans le Ministère. Et le jeu commença, les sorts commencèrent à fuser. Tom Elvis Jedusor désormais connu sous le nom de Voldemort s'amusait comme un fou. Le vieux fou mort…Potter partit…Rien ne s'opposait plus à son ascension au pouvoir…Dans quelque heures l'Angleterre serait à lui. Cette nuit était la sienne… Les aurores du bureau furent les premiers à mourir et d'une façon dégradante. Ils tuèrent une à une chaque personnes, de diverses manières plus diversifiantes les unes des autres. Le Lord procéda de manière méthodique, c'est-à-dire étage par étage, ne laissant derrière lui que des cadavres. Tous ses fidèles furent épargnés et chacun reçut sa part d'amusement. Doloris, Crucio, hurlements, baiser du détraqueurs seuls étaient les bruits entendus. Puis quand le soleil fut couché, une bande de loups garous enrichis les troupes, déchirant, tuant…Le peu de membre de l'Ordre qui arrivèrent furent blessés ou tués… Le carnage finit vers minuit, laissant au Seigneur des Ténèbres une victoire incontestée.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans la maison de la Licorne, un garçon au destin tracé, avait hurlé pendant des heures. Autour de lui s'étaient relayés ses deux meilleurs amis, son mari refusant de bouger de ses côtés. La soirée fut pénible pour tous, le roux avait donné l'alerte dès qu'il put mais le massacre avait déjà commencé. Et les hurlements qui s'échappaient du brun ainsi que ses pleurs ne signifiaient rien de bon. Puis les cris cessèrent, le brun se calma. La bataille était finie mais quel camp était vainqueur cela ils l'ignoraient, une seule personne détenait la réponse et celle-ci avait le souffle tellement saccadé que l'on pourrait croire que sa respiration allait s'arrêter.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il est arrivé » fit Ron ne tenant plus.

« La Belette tu restes ici ! » fit froidement Malefoy tout en couvant des yeux le jeune homme tout contre lui.

« Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup Weasley ! Si c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est ressorti victorieux alors les cheminés seront surveillées ! Réfléchis un peu ! » rugit il en se tournant vers le roux.

Voyant les arguments de la fouine celui-ci ne protesta pas mais il écumait de rage de rester dans le doute et partit non sans avoir donnait un coup dans la porte.

« Laisse, il déteste ne rien pouvoir faire » dit la brune.

« Une tare des Gryffondors » murmura Draco.

Mais Hermione ne s'offusqua pas après tout le blond était resté avec Harry durant des heures. Elle se leva.

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien, je m'occupe de Ron et toi de `Ry » dit elle avant de le laisser.

Le blond pesta qu'il n'était pas une nounou mais resta quand même. Quand il fut sûr que le brun dormait profondément, Draco sortit du lit et regagna sa chambre sans faire de bruit.


	15. Chapter 15: Lendemain difficile

_Quand il fut sûr que le brun dormait profondément, Draco sortit du lit et regagna sa chambre sans faire de bruit._

Chapitre 15 : Lendemain difficile

Mais lorsque le jour se leva, aucune réponse ne leur fut fournie, le Survivant ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé. A leur réveille Ron, Hermione et même Draco se rendirent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient quitté il y a quelques heures. Le lit complètement défait à cause de sa nuit, Harry s'agitait. Seul Hermione s'approcha du brun avant de poser une main sur son front.

« Il est encore brulant Ron ! » s'écria t-elle.

Le jeune homme en question s'approcha et vint vérifier lui-même les dires de son amie.

« Tu as raison `Mione….C'est étrange il n'a jamais eu de fièvre les lendemains..La seule fois où je l'ai vu dans cet état c'est quand le serpent de Tu Sais Qui a attaqué mon père …» dit le roux.

« En effet mais jamais Harry n'a eu affaire a tant d'horreur et en si peu de temps. Une semaine…Une semaine que les attaquent se succèdent et qu'il supporte sans jamais se plaindre.. » fit elle, en passant sa main dans les cheveux du garçon endormi.

Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, pâle comme la mort avant de se pencher au bord du lit. Comprenant son geste, l'ancienne préfète prit la bassine posée sur le chevet et la lui tendit. Dans la panique, le Garçon Qui A Survécu s'en saisit avant de vider le maigre contenu de son estomac à l'intérieur.

« Comment tu te sens mon frère ? » demanda Ronald.

« …Fa..Fatigué… » répondit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes une fois son estomac vide.

« Désolé vieux….mais que s'est il passé hier soir ? » questionna Weasley.

Harry perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux au souvenir de la soirée.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT ! » cria soudainement la brune.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. A son passage l'idiot se recroquevilla par peur de la colère de son amie. Mais la jeune fille ne lui fit rien, elle revint quelques minutes après avec un linge humide qu'elle déposa sur le front de son meilleur ami affaibli.

« Repose-toi Harry. Ceci devrait aider à baisser ta fièvre. Je vais te préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve, tu as besoin de te reposer sans avoir à revivre cette soirée en boucle.. » lui souffla la furie apparemment calmée.

On pouvait lire dans les yeux du brun une immense gratitude. Avant de se lever du lit où elle était assise, elle l'embrassa sur le front, au niveau de sa cicatrice comme pour effacer le mal qu'elle apporte. Avant de quitter la pièce elle se retourna vers Ron, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ron ! Tu viens m'aider ! » déclara la furie « Et ce n'est pas négociable ! » ajouta t-elle en voyant son ami sur le point de répliquer.

Et elle sortit, le cadet Weasley la suivait d'un pas trainant.

« Je te le confie Malefoy » entendit on dire une voix féminine venant du couloir.

Le blond en question était resté en retrait tout au long de l'entretien des Gryffondors, se montrant distant, son mari désormais conscient il allait subir son courroux pour l'avoir approché. Malefoy ne s'attendit pas à ce que son époux le regarda surpris. Il tourna les talons pour quitter lui aussi la pièce mais quelque chose le retint. Un murmure.

« Non reste ! » dit le brun d'une voix inaudible.

« Potter tu peux répéter plus fort je n'ai rien entendu ! » dit le blond peu sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

« J'ai dit reste s'il te plait » redit le Survivant un peu plus fort en baissant la tête.

Draco crut mal comprendre Harry…Potter lui demandait de rester… Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord en conservant son air froid et hautain. Harry lui frissonnait à cause de la fièvre et inconsciemment son corps s'approcha du blond. Voyant là un accord pour s'installer, Malefoy s'allongea au côté de son ennemi et le sera contre lui.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Puis au bout d'un moment Hermione revint une fiole en main suivit de son meilleur ami, en entrant ils furent peu surpris de la position dans laquelle était Harry vu les circonstances de la veille. Dans le lit les mariés avaient perdu la notion du temps et ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit de pas qu'ils réintégrèrent la réalité. La jeune fille donna la fiole au blond qui fit boire la mixture à son mari toujours contre lui. Une fois la potion avalée, les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent tous seuls l'emmenant vers un sommeil sans rêve.

Le soleil était déjà haut lorsque le brun rouvrit ses yeux embués de sommeil, ses yeux encore endormis timbrèrent sur son mari, endormi à ses côtés. Lentement il s'approcha de ses lèvres fines et tentatrices, celles qu'il avait goutée une seule fois. Harry déposa un simple baiser mais le blond lui offrit un accès plus profond. Ne réfléchissant pas le Survivant approfondit ce baiser, sa langue pénétrant cet antre doux à la recherche de son homologue. Les langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent, le moment était doux. Cependant réalisant son geste Harry s'éloigna de ce corps près de lui mettant un terme à cet instant magique. Le blond lui ouvrit lentement les yeux croyant à un rêve mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Harry il revint à la réalité. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice paraissait horrifié par son geste. Draco comprenant que la situation allait déraper il décida de la tourner à son avantage.

« Décidément Potter c'est une manie chez toi de fourrer ta langue partout… » dit Draco de sa voix trainante.

Le visage d'Harry devint rouge de honte et de colère.

« SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ! » cria le brun.

Malgré les cris, le blond se leva lentement comme pour montrer son indifférence vis-à-vis de son mari. Avant de sortir de la chambre deux personnes arrivèrent en courant attirées par les cris.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demandèrent Ron et Hermione au même moment.

« Potter ne sait plus ce qu'il veut, il me demande de rester et après me vire… » dit le blond sarcastiquement avant de quitter la pièce.

Les deux arrivants le regardèrent sortir étonnés pendant que dans son lit Harry fulminait.

« Qu'est qu'il faisait là ? » demanda-t'il à ses meilleurs amis.

« Heu…Je l'ignore ! Lorsque je t'ai apporté la potion de sommeil, il veillait sur toi après je l'ignore.. » dit Hermione.

« Me veiller ? Malefoy ? » demanda Harry étonné.

« Mon vieux de quoi te souviens tu de la journée d'hier ? » dit Ron qui parla pour la première fois voyant l'air perdu qu'arborer son ami.

« Je me souviens du mariage…de Bill et Fleur sur l'hôtel puis d'une douleur…une douleur insupportable au cœur… Alors j'ai suivit mon instinct je suis rentré et j'ai vu quelqu'un sur le fauteuil… » commença le Garçon qui A Survécu.

« ….Malefoy… » murmura `Mione.

« Oui Malefoy ! Mais la douleur était toujours là mais étrangement plus je m'approchais de lui moins j'avais mal et j'ignore pourquoi je me suis mis à pleurer…Après c'est le trou noir… » acheva t-il affreusement gêné.

« Et ensuite ? » encouragea son meilleur ami.

« Ensuite j'ai vu Voldemort attaqué le Ministère de la Magie…C'était un carnage…tous sont morts..Il y avait des Détraqueurs, des Mangemorts, des loups garous…Ils tuaient et torturaient…Et IL était là, IL rigolait, IL s'amusait… » fit le brun les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Harry je sais que c'est dur mais il y a des survivants ? » demanda Hermione.

Le brun secoua négativement la tête mais voyant l'expression de ses amis s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Il y en a peut être je l'ignore, je n'ai pas tout vu, en revanche tout ceux qui sont passés entre SES mains sont morts » murmura le brun.

Le roux énervé de ne pas savoir donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte comme la veille.

« Calme-toi Ron ! On trouva un moyen de savoir…mais Malefoy à raison nous ne devons pas utiliser la cheminée.. On pourrait être repéré.. »

« Que je me calme ! QUE JE ME CALME ! HERMIONE LA MOITIE DE MA FAMILLE A ETE ENVOYE AU FRONT HIER… » rugit Ronald.

« J'ai peut être une idée » dit Harry.

Les deux adolescents précédemment en pleine dispute se tournèrent vers lui toute ouïe.

« Le miroir que m'a offert Sirius… l'autre moitié devrait toujours être à square Grimauld.. Peut être quelqu'un est il là bas… »

« Où est-il ? » demanda la brune comprenant le plan de son ami.

« Dans ma valise dans mon placard » répondit il.

La belette et Miss Je Sais Tout Sais Tout se dirigèrent vers le placard en question et au bout d'un moment trouvèrent le bout de miroir. Ils l'apportèrent à son propriétaire. Celui-ci prit l'objet dans les mains et appela tous les noms qu'il connaissait dans l'espoir que quelqu'un réponde. Mais ce fut en vain. Toutefois ce fut lorsque tout espoir les quittèrent que deux yeux apparurent.

« LUPIN » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.


	16. Chapter 16: En Chemin

_« LUPIN » _

Chapitre 16 : En Chemin..

En effet dans le miroir à double sens venait d'apparaître leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Les trois adolescents étaient rassurés. Après un moment de silence, Hermione se décida à prendre la parole, les mots semblaient figés dans la gorge des deux garçons.

« Ça va ? » demanda t elle.

Mais Remus ne la regardait pas, ses yeux ne regardaient que le fils de son ami James.

« Il y a eu une attaque, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il d'une voix brisée, la question était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.

Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer le flot de sentiment qui envahit le Survivant, celui-ci acquiesça seulement et ses yeux se voilèrent de douleur en repensant à la veille.

Le loup garou soupira, en cet instant il n'avait jamais parut aussi épuisé. Avant d'avoir repris la parole, un certain rouquin rongé par l'angoisse le devança.

« Comment va ma famille ? Et l'Ordre ? Il y a beaucoup de blessés ? » s'empressa t-il de demander, sa voix de plus en plus inquiète.

« Je l'ignore…Hier soir était la pleine lune…J'étais donc confiné à Square Grimauld …Expliquez moi la situation » déclara Remus.

Devant le désarroi des garçons ce fut Hermione qui expliqua la situation.

« En faite hier soir Harry a eu une…crise… Apparemment il y avait une attaque au Ministère de la Magie. Ron est donc retourné au Terrier prévenir ses parents qui ont alertés l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis nous sommes sans nouvel, nous savons juste qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts… Nous n'avons pas utilisé la cheminée de peur d'être repérés… Et comme nous ne connaissons pas le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre… » dit Mione.

« Je vois. Je vais faire un saut au quartier générale et je reviens le plus vite possible » fit l'ancien professeur comprenant l'ampleur de la situation.

Puis l'image disparut, dans le miroir on apercevait plus que le reflet de trois adolescents terrorisés. Chaque seconde leurs paraissaient des heures et les minutes des journées. Et au bout d'un moment, aucun d'entre eux ne saurait dire combien les yeux du loup garou réapparurent. Dans ces orbes on pouvait lire de la tristesse et une incroyable colère. Les adolescents en voyant son expression s'attendirent au pire. Harry avait pâlit, Ron rongeait son frein pour questionner son aîné et Hermione tentait de comprendre la situation. Malgré leur curiosité aucun n'osa poser de question attendant que Remus leur explique la situation.

« Du sang…mais aucun corps…voilà ce que j'ai trouvé » finit par dire l'aîné.

Tous pâlirent.

« Je suppose que s'il n'y a aucun corps c'est que les blessés ont été déplacés. Il n'y a aucune trace de brûlure donc pas de bûchés et les Mangemorts ne sont pas du genre à se débarrasser de leur trophée, non sans laisser de trace…. Je ne vois qu'un endroit après le quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix assez sécuriser : le Terrier ! » continua t-il en essayant d'être objectif.

« Mione tu as ton permis de transplanage ? » demanda subitement Harry.

La question les surprirent tous, toutefois la jeune fille acquiesça pour montre que oui. Miss Je Sais Tout compris alors les intentions de son meilleur ami. Remus aussi le compris mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée de Square Grimmaurd.

En effet, dans l'ancienne demeure des Black venaient de transplaner des Mangemorts, Rogue à leurs têtes, afin de retourner la maison pour apporter des indices à leur maître. Cependant un des nouveaux initiés se prit les pieds dans le porte-parapluies dans le hall.

En haut, le loup garou grâce à son odorat saisit l'ampleur du danger qui le guettait. Il préféra mettre fin à sa conversation mais en avertissant son presque neveu.

« Écoutez-moi bien ! Je veux que si vous allez au Terrier vous soyez prudent ! Surtout toi Harry tu n'es plus censé être en Angleterre mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parte à ta recherche. » dit-il.

Les bruits, eux, semblaient de plus en plus proches.

« Fais attention Mus » répondit le jeune homme, un sanglot dans la voix, après tout il était le dernier lien avec ses parents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous recontacterez plus tard avec le miroir » dit Remus avant que le miroir reprenne sa fonction première.

Le miroir à double sens reflétait à nouveau les visages pâles devant lui. Après l'avoir reposé délicatement, le jeune homme à la cicatrice se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis pour leur faire part de son plan, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. La jeune fille approuva l'idée. Ron en revanche pali encore plus, si c'était possible en secouant la tête de gauche à droite montrant sa désapprobation. Devant les regards de ses amis, il s'expliqua.

« Les protections… Il y a sur le Terrier plus de protection que vous ne le pensez… » dit le roux.

« On a pourtant réussit à utiliser la cheminée » fit la brune, elle aussi perdue.

« Il faut une, comment dire, une autorisation… On peut voyager vers n'importe quel cheminée mais l'inverse est impossible… La maison a été soumis au fidelitas, maman en est le gardien du secret »

Harry et Hermione furent surpris par toutes ces protections et le montrèrent mais le gardien Gryfondor n'avait pas finit.

« Et il y a une dernière sécurité…une barrière…celle-ci ne peut être levé que toutes les deux heures … Ainsi si notre gardien du secret disparaît, il nous reste un dernier rempart contre les attaques » finit il toujours pâle comme la mort.

« Et ton père, comment fait il quand il va travailler avec toutes ces mesures ? » demanda Hermione, étonnée de cette surprotection.

« Oh ça ! Il utilise la cheminée pour aller au Ministère et rentre en passant par la barrière » lui répondit-il.

« Mais pourquoi avoir surprotégé votre maison ? » interrogea le Survivant.

« Ecoute Harry, toute personne te connaissant un peu, saurait que tu connais ma famille. Et n'importe quel fidèle de Tu Sais Qui pourraient penser que tu te caches chez moi alors nous avons sécurisé la maison. » expliqua Ronald.

« Pourquoi Hermione ne m'emmènerait elle pas avec elle en transplanant puis revient te chercher ou l'inverse ? » demanda Harry se reconcentrant sur le problème.

« Si ce sont des Mangemorts au Square, ils pourraient surveiller le Terrier aussi ! » déclara Miss Je Sais Tout.

« Il suffit que tu nous emmènent tous les deux » dit simplement le Survivant.

« Hum… C'est dur…et je n'ai pas mon permis depuis longtemps. Je propose une autre solution…Pourquoi ne pas utiliser une quatrième personne… » argumenta la brume sur un ton hésitant.

« De qui parles tu ? Il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette maison à part nous trois et… MALEFOY ! » réalisa le propriétaire de la maison avec colère.

Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, le blond entra de nouveau dans la chambre, curieux de connaître la situation. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que son mari était rouge de colère et que la Sang de Bourbe tentait de le calmer.

« C'est la seule solution, Harry ! » fit-elle.

« Mais c'est Malefoy, bordel ! » continua le Survivant, indifférent à tous les arguments.

« Écoute Harry, c'est simple tu accepte cette option ou tu reste là ! N'oublie pas la mission que t'as confiée Dumbledore ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être capturé… Alors choisit ! » dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Le Garçon Qui A Survécu serra le poing, acceptant à contre cœur que le blond les aident. Puis ce tournant vers son époux :

« Accepteras tu de transplanez avec nous ? » demanda Harry, toujours en colère, en s'efforçant de se montrer poli.

« Puis je savoir où tu comptes me traîner ? » répliqua le blond, de sa voix sarcastique mais curieux de connaître les raisons de cette requête.

« Au Terrier ! »

« Et pourquoi Potty devrais je t'aider ? Qu'aurais-je à gagner en échange ? »

Le Gryffondor serra les dents, il aurait du se douter qu'un Serpentard ne l'aiderai pas si facilement.

« Tout ce que tu veux » murmura le lion.

« Ce que je veux….. Surveille tes paroles Potter…Je pourrai te demander des détails personnelles, te mettre plus bas que terre pour me venger d'être enchaîner à toi…. A la place je veux savoir quelque chose que peu de personnes savent… un secret… » dit le serpent.

« Je suppose que si je te disais que selon le Choixpeau, je devais aller à Serpentard cela n'irait pas » répliqua t'il.

Les paroles ne surprirent pas que le blond car même les meilleurs du Survivant n'étaient pas au courant de cet épisode. Le sang pur malgré sa surprise, se ressaisit et reprit son masque de glace.

« Non Potter, en effet ! Je veux savoir ce qui te lie avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres » déclara Malefoy.

Un long moment passa où les deux mariés se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude pour juger s'il devait oui ou non cette information, le garçon aux yeux argent accepta ce jugement.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur de Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » murmura Harry.

« Ok Potter » dit le blond contre toute attente.


	17. Chapter 17: Bilan

_« Ok Potter »_

Chapitre 17 : Bilan

La réponse les surprit ainsi que la rapidité avec laquelle le Sang Pur avait accepté.

« Viens Malefoy, je vais te montrer comment aller au Terrier » fit Hermione se remettant la première.

Ils sortirent tous les deux laissant les deux autres garçons perplexes.

« Ron, je vais prendre une douche, je suis couvert de sueur. Tu peux sortir ma cape d'invisibilité pendant ce temps ? » fit le brun.

Le brun ne laissa pas le temps à son meilleur ami de répliquer, qu'il était déjà sous les jets d'eau chaude.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans la bibliothèque, la Sang de Bourbe affrontait du regard le Sang Pur. Après un moment de silence pesant :

« Granger, tu ne me dit pas que je dois tenir ma langue à propos de cette prophétie ? » fit le blond.

« Non Malefoy, je sais que tu ne le répèteras à personne, tu ne le trahiras pas…» répliqua elle.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? » dit sarcastiquement le Sang Pur.

« Je suis peut être une Gryffondor mais pas stupide ! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué que cette semaine lorsque je calmais les cauchemars d'Harry, tu étais derrière la porte. Que je n'ai pas remarqué la manière dont tu t'en es occupé la veille ? Je te fais confiance, tu ne le blesseras pas. »

« Qui l'aurait cru un Gryffondor observateur… dis Granger, ces cauchemars, comment fait-il pour les avoir ? » laissant la curiosité l'emporter sur son orgueil.

« Harry possède un lien avec Lui, il peut voir ce qu'Il fait ! Mais ce n'est pas sans conséquence, en 5ème année, il en a perdu son parrain en tombant dans un piège de Tu Sais Qui. » expliqua Miss Je Sais Tout.

Le blond ricana.

« Bon venant en au fait ! Je suppose que tu pratiques la Legilimency ? »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. La brune pensa à leur destination et que le jeune homme pénétrait dans sa tête.

On aurait dit une porcherie qui aurait été agrandie au fil du temps. Haute de plusieurs étages, la maison paraissait si bancale qu'elle ne semblait tenir que par la magie. Quatre ou cinq cheminées dressaient sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu, planté près de l'entrée, porté le nom de la maison : « Le Terrier ». La maison s'effaça, pour faire apparaître un village, une pancarte indiquée Loustry St Capsoule. Pensant en avoir assez vu sur sa destination, Draco sortit de la tête d'Hermione.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre adolescents étaient dans la bibliothèque près à partir. Ron tendit la cape à son meilleur ami.

« Tiens cachez-vous bien. Un Mangemort en fuite et le Sauveur risque d'attirer encore plus l'attention. » dit Weasley.

« C'est donc pour cela que ta tête flottait à Pré au Lard en 3ème année, Potty » ricana Malefoy.

Mais avant d'avoir pu réagir, Harry se retrouvera attiré dans les bras de son mari dans une étreinte protectrice. Le brun rougit de ce contact mais la personne contre lui ne remarqua rien, occupé à placer la cape d'invisibilité sur eux.

Du côté des deux autres, après la tentative ratée d'humour de Ron, il se dirigea vers 'Mione. Hésitante, celui-ci lui prit la main. Occupé par leurs troubles, ils ne remarquèrent rien du trouble des époux avant qu'ils disparaissent.

« N'oublie pas Harry quoiqu'il arrive personne ne doit savoir que tu es là alors pas de magie ! Bon allons-y, à trois ! Un… Deux… Trois » prévint Hermione.

Harry ressentit la même chose que lorsqu'il transplana avec Dumbledore l'an précédent. La qui l'entourait, une forte pression s'exerça sur toute la surface de son corps, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, on aurait dit que des cercles d'acier lui enserraient la poitrine, ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et ses tympans semblaient s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de son crâne. Puis, soudain… Il respira à pleins poumons de longues bouffées d'air frais et ouvrit ses yeux ruisselants. C'était comme si on l'avait passé de force dans un tuyau de caoutchouc très étroit. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'apercevoir que les étagères de la bibliothèque furent remplacées par des champs. Une légère pression des bras autour de lui ramena Harry à la réalité, cependant il ne pouvait s'éloigner de Malefoy comme le disait sa conscience pour rester sous la cape à l'abri de tout regard. Malefoy, lui, s'était crispé en voyant des sorts fusés et ne pouvant rien faire.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Hermione, malgré le rougissement de ces joues indiquant son trouble, sortit sa baguette en un mouvement rapide. A peine le geste fut réalisé que des sorts fusèrent dans leur direction, des ombres s'agitaient dans les bosquets. Le jeune Weasley semblait perdu dans la contemplation de sa dulcinée. Il savait la jeune fille brillante mais sa capacité à affronter des situations incongrues l'étonnait toujours.

« Ronald Weasley, tu vas abaisser cette barrière oui ou non ? » s'exclama la brune.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de rappeler à l'ordre le roux. Celui-ci avança ses paumes jusqu'à être bloqué, il ferma les yeux et murmura des paroles que personne n'entendait.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Sous la cape, Harry rongeait son frein et observait sa meilleure amie se battre comme une lionne. Feintant, esquivant… Lorsqu'un jet de lumière de sortilège se dirigea vers le jeune homme occupé à abattre la barrière, le brun voulu s'élançait mais des bras puissants l'en empêchèrent. Celui-ci regarda un instant son mari, le blond hocha négativement comme pour l'avertir. A cet instant, personne n'aurait pu les qualifier d'ennemi. Mais à cette seconde précise, l'essentiel de son attention était sur cette bataille, un bouclier formait une ligne de défense entre eux et leur assaillant.

Des silhouettes noires s'approchaient tels des détraqueurs et leurs proies. Les Mangemorts, incapable de passer le bouclier d'Hermione, choisirent l'offensive.

« Ron dépêche ! » hurla 'Mione au fur et à mesure que les Ombres approchaient. Le roux, était trop pris dans son incantation pour répliquer. A cet instant, le trio semblait avoir échangé leur rôle. Hermione autant de hargne qu'un lion. Ron qui était celui qui paniquait le plus, arborait un calme extraordinaire. Et Harry, lui d'un courage à toute épreuve se retrouvait cramponné dans les bras de son ennemi, à paniquer à l'idée que ses amis souffrent… Panique… Envie de protéger… Concentration : tels étaient leurs émotions.

Au bout d'un moment Draco su que le plan des Mangemorts avait échoué. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner dans cette histoire par Potter ? Potter… Ce lion téméraire qu'il retenait dans ses bras pour qu'il n'accoure pas sur le champ de bataille. Bon avouez que l'avoir dans ses bras ne lui déplaisait pas, serait mentir mais le sujet n'était pas là. Il reporta son attention sur Granger, sa résistance l'avait impressionné, après tout le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans la bonne maison. Toutefois, il remarqua que ses réflexes faiblissaient à la précision de ses attaques… Granger fatiguait. Potter le comprit aussi car ses poings se crispèrent un peu plus sur les bras du blond. Puis d'un coup Weasley ouvrit les yeux.

« ça y est » s'écria-t-il.

Il se précipita vers Granger et la tira avec lui, Potter et moi suivirent le mouvement du mieux possible avec l'étroitesse de cette stupide cape.

Une fois la barrière passé un autre champ apparut devant les yeux du blondinet, cependant les Mangemorts derrière eux avait disparu, Potter enleva la cape et s'éloigna laissant un sentiment de froid envahir son époux. Comme pour combler ce vide, il déclara :

« Hey la Belette ! Qu'est ce que je suis censé voir ? » de sa voix la plus calme.

Weasley qui s'était avancé vers un point suivit de la Sang de Bourbe, se retourna.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié » dit-il, se rendant compte que les garçons ne voyaient pas sa maison.

Celui-ci s'avança à nouveau vers le point qu'il fixait précédemment mais avec un pas plus rapide. Le roux disparut alors laissant un Malefoy exaspéré d'avoir été mis de côté, un Harry perplexe face à son incapacité d'aider ses amis et une Hermione encore essoufflait par son combat. Le jeune homme réapparut, un papier à la main qu'il tendit rapidement à son meilleur ami avant de le tendre au Sang Pur.

Devant lui apparut le Terrier tel qu'il l'avait vu dans l'esprit de Granger excepté l'atmosphère. Elle était lourde, empreinte de tristesse, une odeur de mort flottait autour de la maison.

Le Survivant le perçu aussi car il se précipita vers l'entrée ainsi que ses deux acolytes. Le Sang Pur derrière eux prit son temps peu désireux de voir le résultat de son ancien Maître. En effet, la présence de lits de fortune montrait l'étendu des victimes du Lord. En entrant, le blond vit le roux se précipiter à l'étage à la recherche de sa famille. Toujours au rez-de-chaussée, Granger et Potter, circulaient autour des lits, observant les blessures des personnes présentes. On lisait sur le visage du Garçon Qui A Survécu, toute l'horreur que lui inspirait la scène et ses yeux émeraude étaient empreints d'une infinie tristesse. Lorsque Weasley réapparut son visage montrait sa détresse, il fit signe de à gauche pour montrer que sa recherche fut infructueuse. Un regard entre les deux Gryfondors lui fit comprendre qu'un endroit n'avait pas était explorer : le jardin. Ils s'y précipitèrent.

Le jardin du Terrier signifiait beaucoup : des parties de Quiddich, du dégnomages… Mais aujourd'hui, des corps étaient étalés, alignés et recouverts d'un drap blanc. Plus loin on apercevait une lignée de tête rousse. A ce moment là, Ron se précipita vers sa famille, pour ce rendre compte qu'ils étaient devant une tombe, fraîchement creusé.

S'apercevant de leur arrivée, les Weasley se retournèrent : Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur et Molly.

« Ron, Hermione, Harry, mes chéris, j'ai eu si peur… » dit Molly, des sillons de larmes visibles en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« Qui ? » demanda Harry les yeux fixés sur la tombe.

« Ginny » lui répondit-elle.

Soudain les genoux du Survivant faillirent. Il était devant la tombe agenouillé, le monde semblait s'effacer pour n'être que douleur. Il était à présent indifférent aux pleurs de Ron et aux sanglots de 'Mione. Sa vue se brouillait, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il pleurait.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Percy est venu faire la paix…il a proposé de l'emmener au ministère avec lui, pour se faire pardonner lorsque Tu Sais Qui a débarqué avec ses mangemorts… Nott s'est approchait… il a dit… il a dit qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne sa place parmi les siens… et il l'a tué » fit Arthur, sa femme étant incapable de répondre.

La tristesse d'Harry se transforma en colère, colère contre ce traître, colère contre son incapacité à défendre les êtres qu'il aimait. Sa magie commença à s'étendre autour de lui puis un tremblement de terre survint faisant bouger le Terrier et les autres personnes.

Draco en retrait observer la scène, au moment où son mari avait posé les genoux à terre, une douleur si familière lui avait enserré le cœur. Après les explications données, il avait senti la magie de Potter autour de lui et lorsque la terre trembla, son envie de se précipiter à ses côtés augmenta. Pourtant sa fierté lui interdit de faire un pas car un Malefoy ne dépendait de personne.

Du côté des Weasley ainsi que Hermione, même s'ils ne sentaient pas la magie comme le faisait son mari ils devinèrent aisément que le Survivant perdait le contrôle, s'était à prévoir avec le mariage que sa magie se décuple. Harry, lui avait enfoncé ces mains dans la terre et hurlait sa rage. Hermione se précipita près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je le tuerais 'Mione… Je le jure 'Mione… Pas par obligation, mais par choix… Je les vengerais… Tous… Voldemort, tu m'entends… Tu mourras ! » déclara le Survivant sa voix plus sure et ferme au fur et à mesure du discours.

Au moment où il déclara ceci, la terre cessa de trembler.


	18. Chapter 18: Changements

_« Je le tuerais 'Mione… Je le jure 'Mione… Pas par obligation, mais par choix… Je les vengerais… Tous… Voldemort, tu m'entends… Tu mourras ! »_

Chapitre 18 : Changements

Au retour du Terrier, Harry arborait une farouche détermination, émanant de son désir de vaincre, désir de vengeance, désir de protéger ce qui lui était chère. Lui qui avait toujours était l'espoir du monde sorcier avait désormais endossé totalement son rôle. L'annonce de la mort de Ginny lui avait brisé le cœur, mais la vue des dépouilles de Kingsley, de Maugrey et Tonks avait renforcé son envie de se battre et de vaincre. Mais pour cela il devait trouver les Horcruxes…Les Horcruxes trois avaient été identifiés et deux détruit…. Toujours dans ses réflexions, le brun n'avait pas vu son mari approchait. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci l'approcha et le toucha dans un geste tendre qu'il l'aperçu. Sa colère et sa haine amplifiée par les derniers événements, il explosa.

« Pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ! Tu crois que parce que nous avons passé un accord, je vais te laisser rester dans mes pattes et me réconforter ! J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de toi ! Alors va te cacher dans un coin comme le lâche que tu es et attend la fin de la guerre ! Avec un peu de chance je mourrai et n'aurait plus à supporter ta petite personne ! » rugit le Survivant sourd au lien à cause de ses émotions avant de quitter la pièce.

Malefoy était resté cloué sur place, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu ce geste envers son ennemi…Peut être le voir transformé, qui sait…Mais les paroles de Potter l'avait refroidit. Et s'il venait de faire un pas vers lui, il ferait amèrement regretter à son lion de ne pas avoir accepté. Lui, un lâche, un Malefoy n'est pas lâche, il se protège, nuance. Potter les hostilités son déclarés.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Après cette visite, plus rien ne fut pareil, chaque jour la presse annoncée des victimes, moldus pour la plupart mais les sorciers n'étaient pour autant à l'abri. Dans la maison de la Licorne, l'ambiance était tendue, Ron et Hermione restés pour aider les Weasley, n'avaient pas assisté à la dispute. Toutefois ils avaient constaté que l'ambiance avait changé…Autant leur meilleur ami était enjoué et déterminé pour les recherches autant il était exécrable avec le Sang Pur qui le lui rendait bien. Et même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas avant ils coexistaient mais désormais c'était une guerre ouverte. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient une joute verbale commençait. Douleur et dépendance en résultait. Douleur car prononcer des insultes envers son conjoint engendrait une douleur à présent si commune dans leurs cœurs. Dépendance car aucun des deux ne pouvaient se passer de se moment, c'était devenu une drogue, un moyen de s'observer du coin de l'œil sans se justifier. Cela les amis de Harry l'avaient constaté, si le Garçon Qui A Survécu n'avait pas vu son époux pour lui crier dessus au moins une fois, il devenait exécrable et ceux jusqu'à ce que les deux ennemis se croisent.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi durant laquelle le peu d'information qu'ils avaient venaient d'une presse censurés et qui exposait les idéaux du Lord Noir. Puis un jour, alors que les trois Gryffondor continuaient les recherches dans la bibliothèque, Rogue leurs rendit visite une après midi.

« Professeur Rogue que faite vous ici ? » s'exclama Hermione surprise, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux garçons sur l'homme.

« Je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil, Miss Granger» répondit le Mangemort, sarcastique.

« Pardonnez-moi, du thé, monsieur ? » reprit-elle, les joues rouges.

« Volontiers » fit l'homme d'une voix à peu près aimable.

La jeune fille quitta alors la bibliothèque pour faire le thé. L'homme en noir pris place dans un fauteuil sous le regard d'un Survivant méfiant qui n'hésita pas à pointer sa baguette vers lui, le menaçant.

« Qu'ai-je vu dans votre pensine pendant mes cours d'Oclumencie ? » rugit il, baguette toujours dans sa direction.

« Des choses humiliante Potter » déclara Rogue. Puis voyant le regard flamboyant de son détesté élève, il ajouta : « Vous avez vu un souvenir qui datait de mon année de Buses quand votre père m'a humilié dans le parc et que votre mère est intervenue » dit il honteux de ce souvenir.

Le brun sembla alors retrouver son calme et rangea son arme.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda le rouquin, qui n'avait pipé mot avant trop abasourdit par la réaction de son ami.

« On est jamais trop prudent, Weasley. Je félicite Potter pour sa méfiance en temps de guerre ! » répondit le professeur de potion à la place de Harry.

La discussion ne dura pas, Hermione revint avec un plateau à la main avant de servir tout le monde, de longues minutes passèrent.

« Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas venu ici prendre le thé, professeur ? » dit le Survivant tentant de se montrer patient et conciliant.

« En effet Potter, Lupin m'a informé de votre manque d'information sur la situation actuelle, je suis donc venu vous en faire part. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous informer que j'ignorais tout de l'attaque au Ministère » dit l'homme.

Un hochement de la tête du garçon à la cicatrice lui répondit, redevenu subitement sérieux, puis avec un geste de la main indiqua son désir que le maître des potions poursuive.

« Bien, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres a entre ses mains tous pouvoirs sur le monde de la magie mais il ne tient pas les rennes. Apparemment il les a laissé à un Mangemort qui a prouvé sa loyauté » commença le professeur tant détesté de Poudlard.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Ron.

« Vous le connaissez puisqu'il s'agit de votre ancien professeur, Dolores Ombrage » fit il, attendant quelques minutes avant de continuer, leur permettant de se remettre du choc.

« Quoi ce crapaud à la tête du Ministère ! Ces deux là font bien la paire ! » s'écria Ron.

« Qui de mieux pour imposer les idéaux du Lord par la terreur de cette femme. Ceux qui s'opposent ou refusent de se soumettre au maître sont condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur. Mais son contrôle sur la population ne s'arrête pas là, quelques jours après la victoire au Ministère et sa nomination, un certain nombre de lois sont sortis sur les moldus…

« Des lois sur les moldus ? De quel genre de lois parlez-vous ?» demanda Hermione.

« En bref les relations entre les moldus ou les sorciers né moldus sont prohibés, toute personne susceptible d'avoir une relation de ce genre, et même l'amitié est inclus, ira à Azkaban »

« Mais …mais c'est immorale » fit Ron outré.

« Pas plus que le fait que des centaines de moldus meurent par jour, Weasley » fit excéder le maître de potions.

« Et l'école ? »

« J'aller y venir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours estimé Poudlard c'est pourquoi l'école restera ouverte, il m'en a confié la direction. Toutefois l'enseignement va changer, seules des personnes destinées à devenir Mangemorts seront admis tel que des Sang Purs et quelques Sang Mêlés. Evidement la magie noir sera au centre de cet apprentissage…» acheva t'il.

On lisait sur le visage de Ron et Hermione leur horreur vis-à-vis de la situation. Le Survivant, lui, n'avait pas perdu son calme, il analysait les informations obtenu avec objectivité, se servant de son coté Serpentard. Puis soudainement il s'écria :

« POUDLARD » avant de quitter la pièce.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard un tableau à la main et pas n'importe quel tableau celui que lui avait offert Dumbledore, celui qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'à la ponte des oreilles.

« Harry, on a déjà vu ce tableau » signala Hermione.

« Je sais, je sais `Mione…Mais il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre dans ce tableau ? » demanda le brun.

« Heu…Il y a le lion et le serpent, des blasons de Poudlard s'enlaçant comme par amour… » commença elle hésitante.

« Et ? » fit il.

Rogue, Ron et Hermione ne semblaient rien comprendre et regarda le jeune homme à la cicatrice comme s'il était fou.

« …Poudlard… POUDLARD…Mais bien sûr pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt… » comprit la brune.

Ron regarda alors sa meilleure amie comme si elle aussi était devenue folle.

« Mais enfin Ron, tu te souviens que je t'avais raconté que Tom Jedusor est venu à Poudlard demander le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, juste avant qu'il ne soit maudis…. » insista le Survivant.

« Je vois pas le rapport » fit le roux.

« IL est venu à Poudlard, lui qui a toujours aimé l'école » continua le brun.

« Tu veux dire qu'il en aurait caché un dans l'enceinte de l'école » comprit Ron.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête ayant totalement oublié que Severus Rogue était dans la pièce et qu'il écoutait attentivement les adolescents.

« Professeur croyait vous pouvoir nous faire entrer dans l'école de Sorcellerie ? » demanda Hermione.

« Nous allons commencer à préparer du Polynectar, il sera près avant le 1er septembre » s'empressa d'ajouter Harry.

Le professeur Rogue haussa un sourcil, demandant ainsi comme diable le Grand Harry Potter avait réussi une potion s'en même ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait faite ! » dit-il.

« Bien ! Si c'est Miss Granger qui s'en occupe, le Polynectar devrait être efficace ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire quand à vous trouver des nouvelles…identités… Je vous préviendrais avant la rentrée » conclut Rogue avant de partir.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans nouvelles du professeur, le même quotidien pour les trois adolescents c'est-à-dire dispute avec Malefoy et recherche. Toutefois l'indice sur un Horcruxe à Poudlard avait redonné un espoir à notre trio qui en plus de faire des recherches sur le fameux RAB, répertoriait les différents endroits où Tom Jedusor aurait pu cacher une partie de son âme ainsi que dans quel objet. En revanche ce qui n'était pas prévu, était la conversation entre Hermione et Harry. Conversation bien entendu écoutée par un blond, très attentif à la préfète.

« Harry arrête ce jeu, tu te fais plus mal qu'autre chose » déclara Hermione.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi Malefoy pourrait me blesser » fit Harry, offusqué.

« Arrête d'être aussi borné ! Le mariage sorcier est un mariage d'amour ! Il unit les sorciers ainsi que leurs magies ! Plus tu repousseras Malefoy plus ta douleur grandira ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu, tu le provoques volontairement et tu en souffres ! A force d'utiliser votre lien de cette façon… Ne me regarde pas ainsi j'ai bien dit lien…. Bientôt ce sont vos magies qui agiront et croit moi ce sera pire ! » s'écria la brune.

« Comment ça ma magie agira ? » demanda le brun.

« Ecoute depuis cette histoire j'ai beaucoup lu à propos du mariage sorcier.. Et j'ai trouvé…Dieu tu ne vas pas apprécier… J'ai découvert que suite à la cérémonie, un lien se créait entre les époux lien de leurs magies et de leurs cœurs…. Aucun des livres que j'ai lu ne parlait de ce que tu subis car ce n'est jamais arriver…Mais d'après les informations que j'ai pu trouver, il y a un cas dans lequel la magie des propriétaires s'en soit mêlé pour aider le couple à aller mieux…. » commença la préfète.

« C'est-à-dire ? » fit le Garçon à la cicatrice s'attendant au pire.

« Je crois que le couple c'est retrouvé enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réconcilient ! Attends Harry ce n'est pas tout, ce que je vais te dire n'est que ma déduction mais je crois que si tu te sentais mal au mariage de Bill c'est..C'est à cause du lien ! » dit elle.

La mâchoire d'Harry se fracassa au sol, preuve qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Je pense que certaine de tes réactions sont liées à l'instabilité du lien, je veux dire puisque votre mariage n'a pas été consommé…le lien vous poussera à être ensemble et de diverses manières » continua elle hésitante.

« Et je dois faire quoi selon toi `Mione, me jeter dans les bras de ce serpent ! » cracha Harry, énervé.

« Non, Non je te conseille juste d'être prudent ! Et je pense qu'il serait plus prudent d'emmener Malefoy avec nous à Poudlard » lança Hermione mais voyant le regard noir de son meilleur ami, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Pour le mariage vous n'avez été séparé que pendant quelques heures alors durant des semaines je doute que tu tiennes.. » finit elle.

Hermione savait en regardant Harry qu'elle avait gagné, ces deux là ne s'aimeraient pas, du moins dans l'immédiat mais au moins le brun se calmerait.

Derrière la porte, Malefoy n'avait pas loupé une miette du discours de Miss Je Sais Tout. En son fort intérieur, il fut rassuré, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir pas seul à se sentir dépendant et dieu qu'il avait horreur de ça ! La partie sur sa magie l'avait un peu inquiété mais après tout un Sang Pur se maîtrisait. En revanche, le fait qu'il aille à l'école de sorcellerie ne l'avait guère surpris, son parrain lors de sa dernière visite l'avait informé des intentions de Potter et sa bande, ainsi du fait qu'il faisait partie du voyage.

Après sa discussion avec sa meilleure amie, Harry était chamboulé, à tel point qu'il voulut boire un thé. En arrivant dans la cuisine la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le corbeau noir sur la table portant un parchemin. Le garçon pris la lettre, hésitant, ne connaissant personne ayant un corbeau avant de lire :

_« Chère Alexander Prince,_

_Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie a le plaisir de vous accueillir vous ainsi que votre mari Karev Helinki, en septième année. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Veuillez vous présenter le 1__er__ septembre sur le quai 9 ¾. _

_Le directeur Severus Rogue »_


	19. Chapter 19: Une rentrée peut ordinaire

_« Chère Alexander Prince,_

_Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie a le plaisir de vous accueillir vous ainsi que votre mari Karev Helinki, en septième année. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Veuillez vous présenter le 1er septembre sur le quai 9 ¾. _

_Le directeur Severus Rogue_

_PS : Les belettes et rat de bibliothèque ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte de l'école »_

Chapitre 19 : Une rentrée peut ordinaire

Sur le quai 9¾, le 1er septembre, ce tenait deux jeunes hommes d'une beauté à la fois troublante et fascinante. D'autant plus que leurs visages ne reflétaient aucune émotion et semblaient même dur. Ces deux inconnus étaient de parfaits opposés et pourtant la conjugaison était majestueuse. L'un des deux jeunes hommes avait des yeux bleu gris, une couleur assez étrange, ses traits étaient fin presque raffiné, il avait de long cheveux noirs retenus en catogan. Il était plus petit de quelques centimètres que son compagnon ce qui lui donnait une apparente fragilité. Le second adolescent était plus carré, les cheveux châtain clair, courts et ébouriffés, les yeux noirs comme le pelage d'un corbeau. Au niveau de son arcade on observait une balafre, lui donnant un air bagarreur. Impossible de se tromper sur leurs relations, les deux jeunes hommes s'enlaçaient comme si leurs mondes ne se résumaient qu'à eux sans se soucier des regards et murmures autour. Le châtain se pencha vers son conjoint et lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il souffla :

« Il est temps de monter, Alexander. Nous nous sommes assez donné en spectacle ! » murmura t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, qui le tentait, en un baiser possessif.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner et pas seulement pour les deux amoureux, les curieux se figèrent subjugués par cette démonstration publique. Lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux bleu repris le contrôle de sa bouche, un sourire vint y fleurir. Et il se dirigea vers le compartiment suivit de son compagnon, ses yeux de jais aux aguets.

**Flash Back**

« Potter arrêté de faire cette tête là et embrasser Malefoy ! » hurla Rogue.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas emmener Ron à sa place, je préfère mille fois plus l'embrasser que LUI ! » répliqua le Survivant en pointant son époux du doigt.

« Dois je vous rappeler Potter, ou auriez vous la mémoire trop courte, que vous êtes MARIES et par un mariage sorcier alors c'est impossible ! »

Le brun se mit à bouder sous la mine désapprobatrice de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard et son filleul.

« Reprenons Mr Potter puisque votre cerveau ne semble pas avoir intégré l'information… Je vous offre l'opportunité d'entrer à Poudlard sous l'identité d'un membre de ma famille éloigné qui est lui aussi uni par le mariage sorcier avec son compagnon… C'est une occasion inespérée…. »

« Mais pourquoi je dois jouer l'amoureux avec lui ! » répliqua le rouge et or n'acceptant pas la situation.

« C'est bien un Gryffondor ! Potter quelle est l'intérêt de prendre du polynectar si c'est pour se faire repérer au bout de deux minutes… Je croyais que tu avais une mission à accomplir » fit l'héritier Malefoy insistant bien sur sa dernière phrase.

Le Survivant buté accepta l'argument à contre cœur. Voyant que son époux enclin à poursuivre la leçon fit signe à son parrain. Leçon qui allait être fortement agréable pour le blond, il allait pouvoir profiter des lèvres d'Harry sans que celui-ci ne le récrimine…

« Bien Potter, Alexander Prince ne montre ni affection ni émotions envers personne sauf Sven, son mari. Il est froid calculateur et se sert de son apparence pour manœuvrer les autres, en clair l'inverse de vous …. » fit Rogue sur un ton professoral.

C'est ainsi que la leçon débuta.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Dans un wagon du Poudlard express se tenait enlacé, dans un compartiment, Harry et Draco, seuls. Contrairement aux précédentes années, aucun bruit dans le couloir, pas de chariot de bonbon qui passe. L'air était pesant en cette rentrée mais nos deux héros eux jouaient leurs rôles à la perfection. Aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé lorsque les deux jeunes hommes enfilèrent leurs robes sans aucun écusson. Lorsqu'Harry descendit du train il s'attendit presque à entendre Hagrid appeler les premières années mais à la place il entendit une voix froide inconnue s'écriait :

« LES NOUVEAUX ICI ! »

Les premiers années, moins nombreux que d'habitude, se dirigèrent vers la source de la voix. Les deux nouveaux élèves suivirent les plus jeunes faisant comme s'ils ignoraient tous de Poudlard. En s'approchant Harry reconnu la silhouette de l'individu, sans pourtant pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage, mais son air froid ne fit que le convaincre que leur rencontre n'a pas eu lieu dans les meilleurs circonstances.

« SUIVEZ-MOI ! »

Harry et Draco suivirent les nouveaux élèves. Mais contrairement à leurs souvenirs, ils n'empruntèrent pas un chemin étroit et escarpé jusqu'au lac pour monter dans des petits canots en direction du château. A la place ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences, toujours tirés par les sombrals, une fois que tous les autres élèves furent partis.

« MONTEZ QUATRE PAR QUATRE » fit l'inconnu aux premières années avant de se tourner vers nos deux mariés et d'ajouter « Prince et Helinki vous montez avec moi » et de monter dans une ultime diligence.

Entre les bras de Draco, Harry tentait de se souvenir pourquoi cet inconnu lui paraissait tant familier tout en jouer à la perfection le froid et calculateur Alexander Prince. Apparemment il imitait à la perfection son rôle ainsi que Draco car l'homme ne leur adressa pas un mot. Après un trajet qui parut durer une éternité à Harry, ils descendirent devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Plus de tunnel, plus de crique, en clair il n'y avait plus se qui faisait le mystère de l'entrée dans cette école. Revenant de ses souvenirs par un pincement sur son bras, Harry réalisa qu'il était dans le hall d'entrée.

Au centre de ce hall, se tenait une grande sorcière aux chevaux noirs et au visage sévère. Décidément le professeur McGonagall ne changeait pas. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre cet inconnu et la directrice de Gryffondor juste un hochement sec. Puis la femme s'adressa aux premières années.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard! Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être repartis dans les différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez des bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition va commencez... Suivez-moi ! »

Elle les guida devant d'immenses portes avant de se tourner vers les jeunes mariés.

« Prince, Helinski ! Vous resterez derrière moi le directeur veut faire l'annonce de votre entrée à l'école lui-même ! » fit Minerva.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrir devant eux, Harry fit abstraction de tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Son attention se fixa sur la table des professeurs et plus précisément sur l'actuel directeur Severus Rogue. En ce concentrant sur ses yeux noirs, il s'empêcha de scruter la Grande Salle ou de regarder le plafond magique. Tout avait disparu même la sensation de cette main sur ses hanches. Le Survivant dut mettre toute sa volonté pour conserver le masque d'Alexander Prince, le fait de revenir entre ces murs lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs ainsi que de mauvais. L'envie subite de s'enfuir, de fuir son destin et la mort le prit mais la prise de la main sur sa hanche s'accentua comme pour l'en dissuader. Ne voulant pas réfléchir maintenant, à Draco, au pourquoi de son attitude, il choisit de rester de marbre et de repousser à plus tard ses questions. Questions dont il n'aimerait surement pas la réponse.

L'élu fut tiré de ses réflexions quand le chapeau râpé, sale et rapiécé se mit à chanter :

_En des temps reculé où régnait l'unité,_

_Vivait quatre illustres sorciers,_

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards_

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison_

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être_

_Là bas ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître_

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Mais le temps de paix est achevé_

_Le règne des ténèbres est arrivé,_

_Ne laisse pas ton cœur,_

_Se teindre de noirceur,_

_Dans cette époque d'insécurité,_

_Car cela l'élu ne le permettrait,_

_Bientôt il reviendra,_

_Mais seul en aucun cas il ne sera,_

_Ensemble grâce à leurs sentiments,_

_Reviendra le calme d'antant,_

_Il est temps d'achever cette chanson,_

_Et que commence la répartition._

C'est dans un état second qu'Harry assista à la répartition, écoutant à peine les noms prononcer, les maisons où les nouveaux étaient envoyés, le peu de monde présent dans la salle et le manque d'enthousiasme à accueillir les nouveaux. Lorsque Severus Rogue se leva pour faire l'habituel discours du directeur, le peu de bruit cessa immédiatement.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année ! Avant de nous attablez, je dois vous informez de divers changement. Tout d'abord veuillez accueillir Alexander Prince et son mari Karev Helinki qui entrent directement en septième et vont maintenant être répartis» dit il de sa voix froide, un geste de la main vers nous.

A ce moment la main sur ma hanche se dessert jusqu'à me lâcher et je vois Draco ou plutôt Karev s'avançait vers le Choixpeau. Il réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'il était derrière de son ancienne directrice de maison près de la table de professeurs. A peine Draco eut il posait le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il s'écria :

« SERPENTARD »

Celui-ci se dirigea vers son ancienne table mais non sans lancer un regard significatif à son époux, qui le remplaçait déjà sur le tabouret.

« Potter, tiens, tiens si je m'attendais à te revoir si tôt ! Alors où vais-je te mettre cette fois ? » fit la petite voix du Choixpeau.

« Pas à Gryfondor, pas à Gryfondor » pensa le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes. Etrange comme en ce jour, il pensait l'inverse d'il y a six ans.

« Vraiment ! Dans ce cas tu ira à…SERPENTATD » fit la petite voix.

Et Harry rejoins son conjoint à la table des verts et argent.

« Bien ! Il est évident que messieurs Prince et Helinski bénéficieront d'une chambre en vue de leur condition ! » reprit la voix du directeur, son regard froid dissuada quiconque de protester si toutefois une personne en eut l'envie.

« A présent les différents changements ! L'étude des moldus est désormais plus enseignait, la défense contre les forces du mal deviendra défense POUR les force du mal et sera enseigner par le professeur Rodolfus Lestrange » continua il.

A ce instant l'homme qui les avait accompagné jusqu'au château se leva. Lestrange voila donc pourquoi cet homme paraissait tellement familier à Harry. Le mari de la meurtrière de son parrain… Le Survivant rêvait de se lever et d'égorger l'homme juste pour être lié à cette femme…

« L'Histoire de la magie sera remplaçait par l'histoire de la magie noire mais le professeur Binns ayant disparus pour de bon, Percy Weasley s'en occupera »

Quand Harry vit le rouquin se glaça, ses yeux se rétrécir, le meurtrier de Ginny était là à quelques mètres de lui… décidément cette mission risquait de mettre ses nerfs à rudes épreuves

« Le reste des cours seront identiques ainsi que vos enseignant. Sur ce bon appétit ! » acheva l'ancien maître de potions.


	20. Chapter 20: Tentation

_« Le reste des cours seront identiques ainsi que vos enseignant. Sur ce bon appétit ! » acheva l'ancien maître de potions._

Chapitre 20 : Tentation  


« Enfin au calme ! » pensa Draco. Il est vrai que cette rentrée avait été peu habituelle et amusante mais mouvementée. En effet après le festin, nos deux compères ont du attendre le directeur afin d'avoir une conversation dans son bureau. D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser le blond soupira.

**Flash Back**

Ils étaient à présent dans le bureau du directeur. Les murs toujours recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et anciennes directrices qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Toutefois la pièce était différente, un nouveau cadre avait fait son apparition, celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Et les étranges instruments en argent avaient laissés la place à des ingrédients de potion ou des livres de magie noire. En clair tous ce qui faisait Severus Rogue. L'homme en question était assis à son bureau et dardait ses deux élèves.

« Bien Potter, je vois que vous avais su vous tenir pour une fois mais bon vous allez devoir réitérer cet exploit » fit l'ancien directeur Serpentard, s'attirant un regard noir du dit Potter.

« Je ne vous est pas fait venir pour parler de ça mais de l'endroit où vous logerez ! Comme je l'ai souligné au banquet au vu de votre condition, c'est impossible pour vous de dormir dans les dortoirs habituels. C'est pourquoi vous aurait un appartement au deuxième étage, derrière le tableau de Circé. Le mot de passe est _Tentation_» fit le maître des potions avec sérieux que contredisait le regard pétillant de Dumbledore derrière.

Durant tous le discours de son parrain, le jeune Malefoy du retenir son petit lion pour qu'il ne saute pas sur Rogue. Bien que l'étreinte se prolongea plus que nécessaire, Harry ne s'en dégagea pas. Un hochement leurs fit comprendre que l'entretien était fini.

« Au faite Potter mes félicitation pour votre admission à Serpentard, votre père et votre parrain ont du se retourner dans leur tombe ! » fit l'aîné avant qu'ils sortent.

**Fin de flash back**

Draco avait eu du mal à retenir la colère de son compagnon dût au dernière parole du directeur jusqu'à l'appartement. Mais une fois le tableau passé, le Survivant laissa échapper sa magie, brisant tout les objets fragiles présents, ce qui sembla le détendre. Une fois calmé, Harry observa son entourage et se figea. Un seul lit… Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit…. Ce qui signifie qu'il allait devoir dormir avec son cher époux… Après tous les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés ensemble dans un lit… En pensant au nombre de fois qu'il avait laissé le vert et argent le toucher et l'embrasser, pour son rôle, il rougit. Et se dirigea vers la salle de bain prendre une douche, pour essayer d'oublier la réalité en maugréant que les Serpentards étaient tous des pervers.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

A présent l'héritier Malefoy était dans ses quartiers, seul, le sourire aux lèvres. On entendait l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté, preuve que le brun y était. Le blond détailla alors la pièce: une grande chambre avec en son centre un lit à baldaquin. Celui-ci était orange et le voilage autour du lit d'une couleur jaune parsemé de fils d'or. Le reste de la pièce restait dans les mêmes tons, l'ensemble donnait quelque chose de chaleureux.

'Tentation' décidément ce mot de passe lui convenait à la perfection.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Quand Harry décida que se noyer sous la douche n'était pas la solution : il en sorti. Il était restait si longtemps sous les jets d'eau, qu'il avait récupéré son apparence. Il utilisa tout le courage de Gryffondor qu'il avait et se rendit dans la chambre. Ayant oublié ses affaires pour se changer, il traversa donc la pièce, une simple serviette sur les hanches en direction de l'armoire. Ignorant le regard brulant que lui lançait son mari, il prit un pyjama et alla se changer dans la salle d'eau.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dieu, il était maudit, il allait devoir dormir avec prude Potter mais aussi avec un Potter trop sexy pour sa santé mental. Rien que de penser à ses cheveux encore plus en bataille mouillé, à cette goutte d'eau qui descendait le long de l'échine jusqu'a cette serviette de trop, il en mourrait. Et lorsque son époux revint vêtu de son pyjama qui consistait en tout et pour tout d'un maillot trop large et d'un caleçon, Draco crut mourir. Mais Harry n'en fit rien il s'installa dans un coin du lit à l'opposé de son complice.

« Potter ? » lança le blond.

« Silence, je dors ! » répliqua le brun.

Lorsque la lumière fut éteint ils étaient tout deux couchés en chiens de fusil chacun d'un côté du lit.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du matin traversèrent les rideaux, Draco consentit à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Contre lui, se tenait un corps chaud, celui de notre Sauveur National. En réalisant cela, Malefoy décida de réveiller son bel endormi, afin d'éviter tout problème. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver :

« Malefoy ! Qu'est ce tu fous là ? » fit l'anciennement endormi, les yeux toujours embués de sommeil.

« Je te rappel Potter, que nous sommes à Poudlard et que c'est le directeur qui nous a assigné dans cet appartement » réplica Draco, désamorçant le conflit qui se profilait.

« Ah ! J'avais oublié ! » accorda le brun, en ayant la décence de rougir.

Il avait tellement bien dormit entre les bras du blond, aucun cauchemar, aucune vision n'avait interrompu son sommeil, qu'il en avait oublié où il était. A croire que sa présence avait apaisé l'élu au point qu'il en oublie tout.

« Bon Potter ! Mettons au clair certaines choses afin que notre séjour ici soit tolérable ! »

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Puis les cours commencèrent. Et Alexander Prince alias Harry Potter marié à Karev Helinski se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte en Défense Pour les Forces du Mal. Et là devant les yeux d'Harry, le mari de la meurtrière de son parrain, dardait ses élèves d'un regard mauvais.

« Inutile de vous faire un discours, je suis le professeur Lestrange et je vous enseignerai les forces du mal. Je ne suis pas du genre patient donc s'il le faut vous intégreraient la leçon à coup de Doloris ! Est-ce clair ? » commença le dit professeur.

Il reçût des hochements hésitant empreint de peur de tous. Enfin sauf les deux élèves les plus proches, après tout le Survivant avait l'habitude de ce genre de menace et un enfant élevé par un Mangemort n'en avait cure.

« Bien comme vous êtes en dernière année, vous êtes plus puissant donc plus à même de comprendre ce que je veux vous enseigner ! Toutefois je garde la magie noire pour plus tard dans l'année… Aujourd'hui nous allons commencez par des créatures très intéressante : les Détraqueurs » fit-il.

Une main se leva alors. Il s'agissait d'un Serpentard Nott, pensa Harry.

« Monsieur, on a déjà appris à se défendre contre eux en troisième année » fit le Serpentard en question.

L'homme leva sa baguette, avant de prononcer :

« ENDOLORIS ! Ai-je dis que l'on allait s'en défendre? Non?! Alors silence! Je ne vais pas vous montrer comment produire un patronus en invoquant un stupide souvenir imprégnait de bon sentiment à faire vomir! Non, je vais vous apprendre à les soumettre à vous c'est un avantage dans une bataille! Mais pour cela vous allez devoir apprendre à affronter vos peurs ET sans baguette ! » hurla le mangemort.

Il se dirigea vers une porte situé derrière son bureau et l'ouvrit. Une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule en sortit. L'être sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle comme s'il essayait de d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air. Un froid intense envahit la classe. Les lampes de la classe vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent. Le froid traversait la peau et se rependait dans tout le corps. Ce froid terriblement familier. Puis cette impression qu'une eau glacée se déversait dans sa poitrine et lui déchirait les entrailles. Lorsqu'Harry sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine, il réalisa qu'il avait en face un véritable Détraqueur et non un Epouvantard. L'élu ignorait si les autres d'ailleurs étaient parvenus à la même conclusion que lui, d'ailleurs il oublia tous ce qu'il l'entourait pour se sentir happé par un brouillard blanc et épais. Alors il l'entendit à nouveau….la voix de quelqu'un qui criait… la voix de sa mère…

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! »_

_« Pousse toi, espèce d'idiote…Allez, pousse toi…_

_« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place… »_

Harry sentait son cerveau engourdi par ce brouillard…Que faisait-il là ? Que faisait il assit dans cette salle ? Il fallait immédiatement qu'il aille porter secours à sa mère…elle allait mourir. Mais alors qu'il allait allez à son secours, une main se glissa dans la sienne. Le contact était tendre, remplit d'amour. Puis un murmure se fit entendre :

_« Reste Harry » _

Pourquoi la voix lui paru familière ? Pourquoi de tendresse dans cette façon de prononcer son prénom ? Pourquoi le retenir ?

_« S'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas »_ fit de nouveau la voix, un peu plus fort.

Peu à peu la brume se dissipa de l'esprit du Garçon Qui A Survécu. Il réalisa que les lampes étaient toujours éteintes et le Détraqueur là mais il n'en ressentait plus les effets. Tous ce qu'il sentait c'était ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, cette chaleur qui s'insinuer en lui, éloignant les hurlements de tous ces morts. Etrange, si un jour on lui aurait dit que tenir la main de Malefoy était le meilleur remède pour lutter contre les Détraqueur, il aurait traité la personne de fou. Et pourtant c'est ce qui semblait se produire. A présent Harry observait le visage de Karev Helinski à la recherche d'une émotion quelconque mais ses yeux noirs ne laissaient rien transparaitre. Puis réalisa qu'il était toujours Alexander Prince, il devait être froid et imperméable et vérifia que son masque d'indifférence était toujours en place. Un léger mouvement de la part de son mari vint lui confirmer qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

« PRINCE ! HELINSKI ! Restez à la fin du cours ! » s'exclama le mangemort de professeur.

Les deux élèves en question attendirent sagement près du bureau. Une fois que la porte se referma sur le dernier élève, Lestrange pointa sa baguette sur eux.

« Bien nous allons donc vérifier si vous êtes oui ou non qui vous prétendaient être »

A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis entra. Il s'agissait de Percy, la mine noire, qui s'avançait vers son partenaire en pointant de son item magique vers les mariés.

« ENDOLORIS » hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson vers le soit disant Alexander Prince.

Celui-ci contre toute attente ne se tordit pas de douleur comme Nott quelques heures plus tôt, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seule une légère crispation de sa mâchoire montrait son trouble. En effet, lorsque le sortilège le toucha Harry s'attendit à ressentir la douleur, à hurler mais rien ne vint. Il sentait la douleur mais elle était moins forte comme diminuer de moitié et ca il pouvait le supporter ! C'était comme se faire repousser les os ! Et sans un mot les deux hommes sortirent laissant seul les deux mariés.

Quand la porte se referma, Draco alias Karev se réveilla mû par un nouvel instinct et saisit dans ses bras Harry toujours figé. Le prince de Serpentard plaqua son lion contre le bureau avant de se saisir de ses lèvres. Il avait eu l'impression de le perdre, il avait aussi enduré le doloris à travers leur lien mais n'en avait pris qu'une partie, Harry avait subi le gros. A présent son corps chercher à se rassurer. Harry était allongé à moitié sur le bureau, son mari au dessus de lui. Leurs lèvres s'unissaient, se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles ou gémir mais se recelèrent, attiré l'une vers l'autre comme un papillon vers la lumière. Mais pour Draco, ce n'étaient pas suffisant il devait le marquer comme sien, imposer sa signature. Les mains du blond passèrent donc sous les vêtements du brun, le contact avec la peau douce mais chaude l'électrisa. Sous lui Harry n'était qu'un corps alangui, gémissant.

« Un appel à la luxure » pensa Malefoy, en déboutonnant la chemise devenu gênante.

Plus rien ne semblait les arrêter, ils allaient s'unir pleinement, enfin. Mais il ne put continuer sur sa lancée, la porte de nouveau pour laisser entrer Lestrange et Percy.

« Bon, je crois que nous sommes fixés, il s'agit bien d'eux, ils ont réagit comme à leur habitude. Un doloris suivit d'une séance de pelotage ! Bon on va vous laisser finir ! » fit le professeur de Défense pour les Forces du Mal, avant de sortir suivit du jeune Weasley.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux deux jeunes hommes passablement débraillé, à présent conscients de ce qu'ils allaient faire.


	21. Chapter 21: La Salle sur Demande

_« Bon, je crois que nous sommes fixés, il s'agit bien d'eux, ils ont réagit comme à leur habitude. Un doloris suivit d'une séance de pelotage ! Bon on va vous laisser finir ! » _

_Ils laissèrent derrière eux deux jeunes hommes passablement débraillés, à présent conscients de ce qu'ils allaient faire._

Chapitre 21 : La Salle sur Demande

Après quelques minutes de silence où la tension était palpable, Harry sortit. Draco s'attendait à recevoir un coup, une parole blessante, un geste. A tel point que quand son mari le dépassa, sans un regard, son corps précédemment crispé dans l'attente, se détendit. Au moins, leurs réactions n'auraient pas été feintes ou simulés comme leurs étreintes. Quoique, Draco tentait à présent de séduire son lion sans toutefois le brusquer. Chose délicate quand on savait à quel point le Garçon Qui A Survécu était prude et innocent en matière de sentiments amoureux. Une fois sorti de la salle, Harry s'adossa à la porte et reprit contenance. Une fois que les deux mangemorts les avaient à nouveau laissés, le Survivant avait réalisé d'une part la position dans laquelle on l'avait trouvé, puis les implications dû à cette même position avant de s'éloigner du corps contre le sien. Il ne réalisait même pas qu'il avait berné les serviteurs du Lord trop occupé à calmer sa respiration encore saccadée et à rajuster ses vêtements. Puis une envie de frapper le blond en face de lui, l'avait tiraillé ainsi que le besoin de reprendre ses lèvres et de finir ce qui fut commencé. Et ce besoin là était imprimé dans son corps et son cœur. Mais des deux maux, il préféra la fuite. Adieu le Gryffondor, courageux et preux, il avait laissé son coté Serpentard ressurgir. Car entre les bras de son mari il perdait pied, il ne pouvait réfléchir, il ne faisait que ressentir… Et puis depuis leur conversation de l'autre jour ils avaient un accord.

**Flash back **

« Malefoy ! Qu'est ce tu fous là ? » Fit l'anciennement endormi, les yeux toujours embués de sommeil.

« Je te rappel Potter, que nous sommes à Poudlard et que c'est le directeur qui nous a assigné dans cet appartement » réplica Draco, désamorçant le conflit qui se profilait.

« Ah ! J'avais oublié ! » Accorda le brun, en ayant la décence de rougir.

« Bon Potter ! Mettons au clair certaines choses afin que notre séjour ici soit tolérable ! »

S'exclama Draco.

Le blond se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se prendre une douche et s'habiller. Avoir une conversation en boxer avec Potter dans un lit était impossible. Lorsqu'il sortit, il était vêtu avec les idées ancrées sur les objectifs de la discussion, il rejoignit Harry. Celui-ci, s'était également vêtu et l'attendait apparemment posé contre le mur, dans une position soit disant nonchalante mais dont la crispation démentait.

« Bon commençons Potter ! Premièrement pour que notre séjour se passe au mieux il faut arrêter de se sauter à la gorge ! Je suis prêt à faire des efforts si tu y mets du tien ! Nous sommes dans la même galère ! » Fit l'héritier Malefoy, en laissant son habituel au placard.

« Ok Malefoy sur ce point je suis d'accord » fit le brun.

« Deuxièmement, il faudrait que tu me fasse confiance et me confie ce que nous recherchons afin que je t'aide »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard noir.

« J'ignore ce que nous cherchons… juste que cela doit avoir de la valeur aux yeux de Voldemort… un objet appartenant aux fondateurs par exemple… » Fit le brun, comme si chaque mot lui arrachait la gorge.

« Tu n'as pas plus d'information Potter ? » demanda le faux Karev Helinski.

Cette fois, un simple grognement lui parvint, très expressif ces Gryffondors.

« Bon… Et troisièmement à propos de nos apparences, je propose de gardait nos apparence en permanence sauf ici, bien sur » déclara le véritable Serpentard, incertain, hésitant à aborder ce sujet.

Un hochement lui répondit.

« Mais dis moi Malefoy, est ce obligatoire que tu sois si _attentionné_ en temps que Karev Helinski ? » fit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, en crachant presque le mot attentionné.

« Potter combien de fois devrons nous t'expliquer que j'agis exactement comme le vrai Karev ! Il est effroyablement attentionné et doux envers son mari. Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Pour être plus prudent, nous ne reprendrons nos apparences que dans cette pièce…Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Draco.

« Bien ! Mais une fois dans cette chambre tu ne pose plus tes sales pattes sur moi » concéda le mari avant de se diriger vers le tableau pour se rendre au petit déjeuner.

Le blond se dirigea dans la même direction

'_Si je veux le séduire c'est pas gagné'_ pensa Draco, avant d'avaler la potion du Polynectar et de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la suite de son preux chevalier.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et le temps passa, toujours de la même façon, pour nos héros. Ils allaient en cours jouaient leurs rôles, fouiller les innombrables pièces du château, en vain et une fois la nuit tombés se rendaient dans le bureau du directeur afin de s'entrainer. Entrainement qui consistait à apprendre à se défendre et pas que magiquement. Combat à l'arme blanche, duel, occlumentie, magie noire tel était le programme. Ainsi lorsque le couple rentrait, la fatigue les empêchaient de faire ne serait ce que penser. Une fois au lit, ils sombraient dans les bras de Morphée avant de se lever pour une nouvelle journée.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Un soir alors qu'ils revenaient d'un de leurs séances d'Occlumentie avec le maître des potions, ils rencontrèrent au détour d'un couloir Lord Voldemort lui-même. En l'apercevant, la première chose que Harry aurait faite en temps normale aurait été de l'attaquer. Mais en temps qu'héritier de la famille Prince, son devoir consisté a honoré cet homme. Le Gryffondor fit alors quelque chose qui le répugna, il s'inclina devant Tom Jedusor, lui qui ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Tiens mais ne serais ce pas le jeune Prince ainsi que son mari» fit Tom en l'apercevant.

« Maitre » fit le directeur, venant à leurs rencontres, sentant sa marque chauffer à l'approche de son maître.

« Severus, justement » fit le mage noir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le couple toujours incliné comme soumis : « Lestrange m'a tenu informé de ses récents agissements. J'espère ne pas vous avoir blessé d'avoir dû vérifier vos identités, jeunes hommes » minauda le sang mêlé.

Un court instant, une lueur d'étonnement passa dans le regard de Rogue, visiblement il n'était pas au courant de ce test.

« Assurément maître » répondit Karev.

Le descendant de Salazar s'approcha, alors, lentement d'Harry et lui saisit le menton.

« J'espère pouvoir te compter bientôt dans mes rangs, Prince. Un sang pur comme toi serait un atout précieux ! Bien entendu ton mari aussi ! » Fit Tom.

Soudain la cicatrice de Harry déjà chauffer par la proximité de cet homme, le brula au contact de ses mains, il dut serrait les dents pour ne pas le monter.

« Etrange, j'ai cru sentir Potter effleurer mon esprit» fit le Lord en se redressant.

La séance d'occlumentie avait affaiblit les défenses du Survivant. Le touché du mage noire fut ce qui brisa ses dernières rempares, laissant son esprit exposé. Toutefois le mage noir ne sembla pas faire le rapprochement entre Alexander et Harry. Celui-ci profita pour recréer les barrières autour de son esprit, non sans un certain effort. « Prince ! Helinski ! Au plaisir de vous voir bientôt parmi nous ! Severus ! » Déclara le Lord avant de prendre la direction du bureau suivit par son actuel directeur.

Lorsque les deux personnes disparurent à un angle de mur, nos deux héros se détendirent enfin. L'esprit d'Harry marchait à plein régime sur les raisons de la présence de son pire ennemi à l'école de sorcellerie.

Et soudain il réalisa.

Pourquoi n'y avait il pas penser plus tôt ? Cela lui semblait logique à présent ! Où Voldemort aurait pu cacher un objet en allant rencontrer le directeur pour lui demander le poste de professeur de DCFM….Lui qui connaît Poudlard aussi bien… Où lui avait mis son livre de potions, pour le mettre hors de vue, après l'incident du Sectusempra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…Une seule pièce…la salle sur demande…

Harry s'élança vers le étage suivit d'un Draco qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, lui et Draco, dans cette salle aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale. Où filtrait à travers de haute fenêtre, des rayons de lumières sur ce qui ressemblait à une ville aux immenses murailles, d'objets cachés par des générations d'occupants de Poudlard. Il y avait des allées, des rues même, bordés de meuble cassés ou endommagés, entassés en piles vacillantes, relégués là pour dissimuler peut être les effets de mauvaises manipulations magiques ou entreposés par des elfes de maison fiers de leur château.

« Là, il est là » fit le brun.

Aucun des deux ne savaient que chercher juste que l'objet devait avoir une certaine signification aux yeux du Lord. Et c'est à ce moment que Harry avait ressenti cet étrange sentiment, tout ses sens le pousser vers ce placard couvert de cloques sur lequel reposait le sorcier de pierre ébréché dont la tête portait une perruque poussiéreuse et une ancienne tiare. Pourquoi ce sentait il attirer vers cette direction ? Pourquoi savait il que ce qu'il cherchait été là plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Pourtant lorsqu'il avait été dans la grotte avec Dumbledore il n'avait pas senti cet appel … cette attraction… Il s'approcha doucement, les sens en alerte et tendis sa main vers le diadème. Pourquoi cet objet en particulier, il n'aurait su dire, il le savait c'est tout et cette vérité était encré au plus profond de son être. Le diadème ressemblait toujours à une ancienne tiare aux couleurs délavées.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, il fut tiré de sa contemplation avec sursaut par une main sur son épaule. C'était Malefoy qui voyant que le brun restait immobile était venu à sa rencontre. Son regard se posa sur l'objet au creux des mains de son mari.

« C'est ce que nous recherchons ? » demanda le blond.

« Je l'ignore » souffla Harry, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son trésor.

« Comment ça tu l'ignores Potter ! » s'exclama Draco, tout en arrachant l'objet des mains de son interlocuteur.

Cependant à peine son épiderme toucha le diadème que l'objet le brula. Potter reprit l'objet toujours fasciné par celui-ci.

« Potter, allons voir le directeur, quelque chose va de travers » fit le blond avant de saisir le brun et de le trainer devant la gargouille, de murmurer un vague 'magie blanche' et de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers à peine eussent ils été accessibles.

« Parrain, on a un problème » fit le sang pur.


	22. Chapter 22: Liés

Mais accepte bon dieu potter si ce que tu recherche appartient bien au seigneur des ténèbres alors cette invitation est une occasion en or

_« Parrain, on a un problème » fit le sang pur._

Chapitre 22 : Liés

Rogue était tranquillement assit, à son bureau, repensant à l'étrange visite de son maître. Celui-ci était venu le voir sans le prévenir et ne s'était guère attardé. Lorsque son filleul avait débarqué en furie trainant ce qui lui servait de mari. Voyant l'objet dans les mains du dit mari, il se leva afin de l'examiner. Cependant lorsqu'il voulut prendre ce qui ressemblait à une tiare, le lion qui jusqu'à lors n'avait d'yeux que pour le diadème sortit de sa léthargie pour s'éloigner des mains qui voulaient lui prendre son trésor.

« NON ! Non ! Il est à moi ! » s'écria le Gryffondor.

Malefoy le saisit alors à la taille afin que le directeur saisisse la source de conflit et se brule.

« A MOI ! C'EST A MOI ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT » hurla Harry, toujours solidement tenu par le vert et argent.

Rogue s'approcha alors du brun, et de sa main non brûlé, il gifla fortement le rouge et or.

« POTTER ! Réveillez-vous »

Le brun fut sorti de sa démence à la fois par les paroles blessantes mais aussi par la violence du coup, d'ailleurs sa joue commença à en porter la marque. A présent, il était couvert de sueur tentant de résister à l'attraction de l'objet sur lui, de ne pas perdre la faible maitrise qu'il avait de lui. Et comme le Gryffondor qu'il était, il fit la première chose qui lu vint à l'esprit c'est-à-dire prendre quelque chose de lourd afin de détruire la source de sa gène. Il se libera de l'emprise de Malefoy sur lui, saisit alors la poignée, entre le garde et le pommeau, d'une arme et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le diadème. Celui-ci contre toute attente se brisa en mille morceaux, brisant aussi quelques choses dans l'esprit d'Harry, le libérant. Enfin libre de penser et d'action, le Garçon Qui A Survécu se permis de s'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche.

« Potter ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda l'ancien maître des potions.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête, il avait perdu le fil de ses pensés au moment où il était rentré dans la salle sur demande à la recherche de l'Horcruxe présent à l'école de sorcellerie.

« Bien….Je vois que je n'ai plus besoin de vous faire parvenir ceci » reprit le directeur en désignant l'épée.

A ce moment, Harry prit conscience qu'il tenait une arme, il la leva devant lui. Normal qu'elle lui semblait si facile à manier, une extension de son bras, il s'agissait de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. La même qui lui avait servi à tuer le basilic.

« Comment…. »

« Potter, ai-je la tête de quelqu'un qui savait comment penser Dumbledore….Non ! Alors cesser de poser des questions idiotes ! Pour en revenir à notre affaire, cette épée vous est légué par l'ancien directeur et ne m'en demandait pas la cause, je l'ignore.»

« En revanche Potter nous allons avoir une explication sur ceci » fit il en désignant les restes du diadème.

Alors Harry expliqua, sans entrer dans les détails, sa recherche des Horcruxes. Pour cela il parla de ses conversations avec le directeur, du journal, de la bague, du médaillon, du diadème.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris vous êtes à la recherche de divers objet qui aurait une importance cruciale dans le but de les détruire…Pourquoi ? » demanda le maître des potions.

Draco contre le mur écoutait attentivement, malgré son attitude nonchalante, dans le but d'obtenir des informations supplémentaire. Sur sa chaise le brun entouré de ces deux serpents réfléchissait à l'entendue des paroles qu'il devait prononcer.

« Je ne peux pas professeur » renonça Harry.

« Même s'il me coute de dire cela, dans votre situation j'agirais de la sorte, je ne me confirai pas à un Mangemort, au bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres » fit l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas ça…. J'ai promis de ne pas en parler….Même les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas au courant » fit le Garçon qui a Survécu mal à l'aise.

Le directeur accepta cette réponse d'un hochement de tête.

« Dans ce cas, Potter, vous avez achevez ici votre mission, il va me falloir un plan pour vous sortir de l'école » rajouta Rogue.

« Humm ! En faite Monsieur, je souhaiterais rester encore…Si c'est possible » dit le Survivant, contre toute attente.

« Tiens donc et pourquoi Potter ? » s'étonna le directeur.

« Pour….pour…pour effectuer quelque recherche » fit le brun.

Toutefois l'hésitation n'était passé inaperçu pour aucun des deux Serpentard.

« Bien ! Je vous tiendrais au courant si d'éventuelle information me parvenait » dit Severus, sur un ton qui disait clairement au couple qu'ils étaient congédiés.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

_« Messieurs Prince, Helinski,_

_Son éminence, Lord Voldemort, a le plaisir de vous conviez à la réception donnée en l'honneur de ses nouveaux partisans dans son domaine le soir d'Halloween. Prenez note que le Bal commencera à la nuit tombée. Sa seigneurie souhaite tout particulièrement vous avoir à ses côtes pour cette soirée, ainsi veuillez à ne pas être en retard lors de votre intronisation. »_

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la destruction de la tiare et il avait au courrier eu la surprise de voir un corbeau se diriger vers eux apportant une invitation du Lord.

« Mais accepte bon dieu Potter si ce que tu recherche appartient bien au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors cette invitation est une occasion en or » fit le blond.

'_Et un moyen pour moi de poursuivre ma chasse'_ pensa Draco.

Quand Draco avait-il fait la part entre la haine, le désir et l'amour, il l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que son cœur avait fondu devant cette douceur, même si elle ne lui était pas destinée, pour ce courage face à son destin, courage qu'il avait un jour haït. Tout ce qu'il avait un jour méprisé, chez le brun faisait ce qu'il aimait aujourd'hui. Ce lion qu'il avait décidé de conquérir et cette opportunité Poudlard la lui avait donnée. Entre ces murs, loin de tous Draco s'affichait tel qu'il était, sans son habituel masque de froideur. Et cette chance se nommer Karev Helinski, le jeune homme était ce que le blond voulait être pour le Gryffondor. Pour le moment il se contentait de lui montrer son affection et sa douceur, attendant patiemment de faire fondre les défenses du Survivant. Car il voulait que ce sentiment dans son cœur qui s'épanouissait chaque jour un peu plus, soit partagé. Que Harry l'accepte pour ce qu'il est et non pour une image. Lui avait abandonnée tous les préceptes dut à son éducation en décidant de s'enfuir avec son parrain. Il avait laissé son cœur dans cette chambre dans la maison de la Licorne, dans ce lit, en prenant dans ses bras le brun, en le réconfortant, en découvrant les horreurs dans la vie du Sauveur. Ou peut être son cœur était-il déjà amoureux au moment où il avait accepté le mariage. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est proche de la haine. Peut être avait-il toujours été jaloux de sa célébrité, de son amitié avec la Belette et Granger, peut être... Alors que lui avait été élevé en le haïssant, selon les préceptes froids des sangs purs, en choisissant son entourage dans un but stratégique… Qui sait… Ce qui était sûr en revanche était qu'à présent il aimait Harry, pas Potter, pas le Survivant juste Harry avec ses faiblesses et même ses élans de courage typiquement Gryffondor.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Depuis la destruction du diadème, Harry avait besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti cette attraction ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard ? Certes il s'y sentait chez soi mais il avait désormais sa maison, la sienne, avec ses meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient… Pourtant il voulait rester dans ce château, loin de tous et surtout proche de quelqu'un…une personne qui une fois débarrassé de son air aristocratique pouvait être gentil et doux…

Perdu dans ses pensés, le brun, n'aperçu pas l'ombre, au coin d'un couloir, qui le suivait. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit le sort _Silencio_ être prononcé et l'atteindre qu'il prit conscience du fait d'avoir été suivit. Mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur avec violence. Le choc et le poids de l'adversaire lui firent tomber son item. Merlin pourquoi avait-il été se perdre dans les couloirs les plus reculés de l'école. Alors il hurla mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

« Hurle Prince ! Hurle ! Personne ne peut t'entendre ! Je vais pouvoir enfin m'amuser un peu avec toi ! » fit une voix familière à Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, Percy, Percy Weasley, le frère de son meilleur ami, le traître, le meurtrier de sa Ginny… Celui qui le maintenait contre ce mur… Ce Mangemort…

Le rouquin se pencha alors vers le dit Alexander Prince et fit quelque chose d'inattendu, il l'embrassa. Pas d'un baiser tendre comme le faisait le dernier Malefoy, ce baiser là était violent, il y avait de la cruauté, aucun partage… Harry ferma sa bouche hermétiquement et tenta de résister à cet homme…De se défaire de son emprise…En vain…Puis des mains se faufilèrent sous son uniforme, sur sa peau, une bouche qui descend le long de son cou, le léchant, le souillant… Le brun en avait des larmes de rage d'être si impuissant, il avait honte de trahir son mariage de la sorte.

« Mmh ! Prince tu dois être si étroit ! Depuis le temps que j'attends… » fit Percy, la tête toujours enfouis dans son cou.

Le désespoir s'était emparé peu à peu du brun ne voyant aucun moyen de se sortir de se pétrin cette fois-ci. Il était là, à la merci d'un homme dangereux près à tout pour satisfaire ses pulsions au détriment du brun. Une dernière pensée effleura Harry avant de sombrer dans la peur, il allait se faire violer. Puis Soudain, des mains surgirent de nulle part et arrachèrent le corps qui l'emprisonnait à ce mur.

A travers sa confusion, Harry reconnut les traits de Karev Helinski, son visage entier exprimé la rage et dans ses yeux noirs étincelaient cette même rage. Sa carrure, son regard, tout en lui donnait envie au Weasley de se faire oublier, Karev n'avait jamais été aussi imposant qu'en cet instant.

« Weasley » fit le jeune homme d'une voix non pas froide mais totalement glaciale.

Les mains du Russe lâchèrent les robes du Mangemort pour mieux le frapper au visage. Sous l'impacte, le rouquin tomba, lui permettant de meurtrir les côtes de ce déchet à coups de pieds. Il cogna, cogna, à tel point que le corps se recroquevilla sous lui. Ce ne fut que quand Harry laissa échapper un sanglot que Draco sortit de sa léthargie et pris dans ses bras tendrement son époux, avant de l'emmener loin de cet endroit, loin de se monde.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Il lui avait fallut peu de temps pour comprendre que le Gryffondor était en danger, en revanche sa recherche fut plus longue. Maudit Potter et ses secrets, il avait en sa possession un objet qui lui permettait de repérer la présence de quelqu'un mais jamais Draco n'avait réussi à obtenir ce secret. Avec ce moyen il l'aurait plus vite retrouvé mais tout comme à la maison de la Licorne, le blond s'était laissé guider par la douleur sourde de son cœur. Et au bout d'une distance qui fut interminable, il atteint un endroit reculé du château et ce qu'il vit glaça son sang. Il se dirigea vers le couple qui se pelotait contre le mur, tout son être hurlait à la trahison. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant que Malefoy constata que son amour se débattait. Pris d'une rage soudaine, il arracha l'importun de SON mari et reconnut Percy. Son poing partit alors tout seul, sans qu'il s'en rende compte comme si s'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, tout comme son pied qui frappa et qui frappa, ce qui semblait le soulager.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le Serpentard emmena son époux dans leur appartement. Il le garda d'abord contre lui, le berçant pour effacer ce moment douloureux. Il le garda contre lui un long moment, à tel point que les effets du Ploynectar avaient cessé sur les deux et les larmes s'étaient tari depuis longtemps. Mais soudain Draco réalisa. Un autre avait voulu son corps, le sien, il lui appartenait. L'étreinte rassurante devint plus amoureuse, plus ambitieuse. Les baisers ne suffirent pas à Draco, il devait effacer l'odeur de Weasley, qui avait voulu lui prendre. Il devait à nouveau imposer sa marque. Il lui enleva son uniforme et son pull que cette belette avait osé souiller de ses salles pattes. Un à un les vêtements du lion tombait au sol découvrant sa peau, Draco en embrassait chaque parcelle découverte. Il l'allongea alors sur ce lit leur lit, le brun fit vite nu sous lui.

Harry avait noté que le sentiment d'amour et de protection avait disparu, remplacé par du désir et de l'envie. Il avait senti ses habits tombés un à un et ces lèvres le parcourir, le découvrir presque religieusement. Et lorsqu'il fut sur ce lit, nu, il frissonna, non de froid, ces frissons là étaient provoqué par la langue de son mari qui descendait et descendait. Draco avait atteint le nombril de son adoré et le suça d'abord doucement puis plus durement minant ainsi l'acte de sa langue. Le corps du Gryffondor sous lui se cabra réclamant plus. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus, il ouvrit alors les yeux dans le but de le demander à son futur amant. Mais à la place il le vit descendre plus bas, près de sa virilité désormais érigée, mais apparemment le Serpentard s'en fichait, il la contourna pour s'intéresser à la chair entre les cuisses. Draco avait décidé d'en profiter, et de faire durer l'instant, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait avec un homme et surement la première fois tout court pour Harry. Il voulait que ce soit parfait. Alors qu'il s'occupait de donner une attention toute particulière à ses cuisses musclées par le Quidditch, Harry hurla de frustration. Aussitôt le blond remonta vers le visage du brun. Celui-ci était en cet instant l'image de la luxure, ces joues étaient rougies, ses lèvres semblaient avoir été meurtri dans le but d'empêcher des gémissements de s'en échapper, ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais et ses yeux…Merlin ses yeux, d'habitude d'un vert émeraude s'étaient assombris par le désir.

Le lion voyant que son serpent se contentait de l'embrasser doucement, se frotta sans vergogne contre lui. Leurs virilités se frottèrent, provoquant au deux un plaisir incommensurable.

Le blond se recula pour lui demander dans un moment de lucidité :

« Tu es sur Potter ? »

« Viens…Viens…Viens Pitié » fut la seule réponse qui lui parvenu.

Prenant ça pour un oui, le blond redescendit tout en descendit tout en retraçant ces abdominaux de sa langue pour aboutir, encore, devant la virilité du Survivant mais au lieu de la contourner, il la prit totalement en bouche faisait crier le corps sous lui. Mais en même temps qu'il montait et descendait tantôt vite tantôt lentement, il glissa un doigt dans son intimité le faisant hurler de douleur. Draco, pour faire passer la douleur le distrayait de sa bouche en ajoutant la langue, le stratagème sembla marcher puisque les gémissements revinrent. Il ajouta ensuite un deuxième doigt, le brun se crispa un peu mais ne sembla pas souffrir. Le troisième ne sembla même pas être senti tellement le lion était trop plongé dans le prémisse de son plaisir. Toutefois quand Draco le sentit venir, il arrêta toutes ses attentions.

Le brun en hurla de frustration mais quand il vit le blond se placer au niveau de ses hanches et se dévêtir d'un simple sort, il comprit se qu'il l'attendait. L'héritier Malefoy entra en lui aussi doucement qu'il le put. Merlin s'était encore meilleur qu'il ne le pensait, il était si étroit, si lui…Mais le Serpentard refréna sa propre envie, attendant que la douleur de son intrusion passe chez son partenaire. Malgré la douleur, Harry n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus, il voulait tout…Alors il prit son courage à deux main et amorça le premier mouvement. Sentant ce timide geste, Draco commença alors ses va et vient, doucement d'abord puis plus durement. Harry lui n'avait vu sa douleur, ni s'intensifier, ni reculer mais quand, lorsque l'un des mouvements son mari toucha un point particulier en lui, il ne put que gémir à nouveau de plaisir. Leurs corps se couvraient au fur et à mesure de sueur et ensemble ils se perdaient tous les deux devant tant de sensation. Puis vint le moment où au paroxysme de leurs plaisirs, ils jouirent Draco en Harry et Harry entre eux.

A présent ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit tentant de calmer leurs respirations erratiques. Néanmoins le fils de Lucius eu la force d'attraper les couvertures du lit et de les rabattre sur eux avant de plonger, serrée contre le corps de son époux, dans les bras de Morphée. Dans leur sommeil, ils n'aperçurent alors pas la lumière produit par leur alliance qui s'intensifiait avant de se fondre sur leurs épidermes, les bagues avaient remplacé par des tatouages. Tatouages signifiant qu'ils étaient unis pour la vie.


	23. Chapter 23: Réunion au sommet

_Dans leur sommeil, ils n'aperçurent alors pas la lumière produit par leur alliance qui s'intensifiait avant de se fondre sur leurs épidermes, les bagues avaient remplacé par des tatouages. Tatouages signifiant qu'ils étaient unis pour la vie._

Chapitre 23 : Réunion au sommet

Dans un appartement, à Poudlard, les rayons du soleil levant éclairaient les rideaux du lit à baldaquin diffusant ainsi une douce chaleur. L'excès de lumière réveilla alors notre héros national, qui papillonna des yeux, ne voulant pas sortir de ce cocon de chaleur. Son corps était bloqué par quelque chose de chaud….Un corps contre le sien… Une main était négligemment posée sur ses fesses.

« Bonjour Potter » fit Draco, en embrassant son épaule.

En se retournant, les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur le torse si finement dessiné de son mari, il se souvint alors de la soirée d'hier. La réalité lui apparut soudainement, il avait couché avec le blond, ils étaient définitivement mariés… Dieu et de manière consentante en plus... C'est à ce moment là que le Survivant eu la décence de rougir avant de faire disparaître son visage au creux de ses mains.

« Tu crois qu'il n'est pas un peu tard pour te sentir pudique, Potter, j'ai déjà tout vu » dit le Serpentard en s'approchant félinement de son mari.

Il se plaça au dessus d'Harry et retira les mains qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il embrassa. Le brun lui résista d'abord puis se laissa faire, appréciant le moment ainsi que la proximité de Draco et cela son corps le fit comprendre.

« Potter il n'y a pas de mal à ce que nous faisons, c'est le lien qui nous y oblige. Et maintenant que le mariage est consumé nous devons rester ensemble, alors rien ne nous empêche de satisfaire nos corps »

Y aller progressivement, ne pas lui parler de sentiments, le laisser se rendre compte de son attirance. Y aller pas à pas…Prendre son rythme…

« Je crois que c'est possible » fit Harry, la tension de son corps aidant.

En fait, depuis que le blond l'avait embrassé, il ne voulait plus que de ses lèvres à nouveau. Décidant que désormais leur mariage consumé pourquoi ne pas profité un peu. C'était si bon… L'héritier Malefoy laissa les questions de l'abdication un peu rapide de son mari de côté, quand Harry n'aimant pas être ignoré, l'embrassa de nouveau.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un silence s'abatis sur la table et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Inconscient de cela, ils avancèrent, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'attitude étrange de leurs condisciples que Harry examina la pièce.

« Prince ! Helinski ! Je vous attends dans mon bureau à la fin du repas ! » fit le directeur en se levant.

Cette demande sembla calmer l'assemblé car des murmures s'élevèrent et les conversations se firent de nouveau. L'atmosphère était redevenue normale, enfin presque…. Il semblait que tous les sujets des conversations avaient un point en commun et les fréquents regards vers la table des professeurs, en indiquèrent la cause au couple. En regardant à la table des professeurs, Harry constata qu'il en manquait un, le professeur d'histoire, celui qui avait tentait d'abuser de lui, Percy Weasley.

Lorsque Harry s'assis sur le banc, il grimaça. S'asseoir lui avait rappelé les activités de la veille et du matin même. Son mari avait beau avoir été doux, cette activité nouvelle pour son corps, bien que délicieuse, se faisait payer à présent. A côté, de lui Draco ne savait que trop bien de quoi son époux souffrait et cela le fit sourire, lui valant un regard noir. Il avait agit encore sur l'impulsion du moment. Désormais ses idées en place, il tentait de réfléchir posément à ses envies. Toutefois toujours dans son rôle d'Alexander Prince, il n'avait guère la possibilité de s'éloigner de son mari s'en éveiller les soupçons. Partir, tout arrêter, rentrer à sa maison, retrouver Ron et Hermione et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, non ?

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Bien ! Puis je savoir ce qui c'est passé et qui me vaut le plaisir de retrouver Weasley à l'infirmerie, mal en point » fit Rogue

« Weasley a posé ses sales pattes sur ce qui m'appartient » déclara Draco.

« Voyons Malefoy vous n'allez pas tuer quiconque approche Potter » fit le directeur.

« Non mais cet abruti a tenté d'abuser de lui » lui répondit son filleul.

« … Je vois… Et concernant votre absence de ce matin? »

Harry rougit, de honte et de gêne, d'avoir ainsi sa vie privée, dirons nous, exposée. En voyant le sourire triomphant de son filleul et l'air gêné de son partenaire, son regard se porta aussitôt à leurs mains pour voir son doute confirmé… Des tatouages, non des bagues… Très peu de gens en connaissaient la signification, très peu de gens savaient qu'ils signifiaient l'union complète, du corps et de l'âme… Décidément ces deux là ne cesseraient de les étonner.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry s'était senti humilié dans le bureau du directeur. Il était sur que Rogue avait compris qu'ils s'étaient unis, expliquant son sourire narquois quand ils partirent. Et pour le faire payer à son époux, le Survivant s'évertuait à s'éloigner le plus possible du blond. Etrangement depuis leur mariage définitif, ils avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau s'éloigner l'un de l'autre un certain temps, sans en éprouver la même douleur que lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Punition difficile à respecter en raison de la proximité des deux époux en cours et rien ne se finissait comme Harry l'avait prévu. En général, ils se hurlaient dessus, en privé bien sûr et le Garçon Qui a Survécu partait. Mais au finale, ils se retrouvaient toujours et ils redécouvraient ensembles leurs anatomie, c'était comme si leurs corps n'étaient jamais rassasiés.

Draco se souvint d'une fois particulièrement torride où comme à son habitude Potter et lui avaient tentés de communiquer, mais les non dits et la gène, fit finir la discutions dans des cris. Et comme à son habitude, le Gryffondor partit, le laissant ainsi seul. Merlin, trouverait il un jour un terrain d'entente avec sa Némésis ? Lui n'aspirait qu'à la paix entre eux. Mais fallait-il que Potter accepte qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux, ne serait ce qu'une attirance, qu'il niait à l'évidence. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs heures, Malefoy était partis à sa recherche. Il le trouva alors au deuxième étage dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à bavarder avec le fantôme nonchalamment appuyé sur les lavabos. Son entré avait fit cesser la conversation, fort agréable, d'après les rires des interlocuteurs. Sans une parole Malefoy s'était approché de son mari, le désir dans les yeux avant de lui happer la bouche dans un baiser langoureux. Baiser auquel Harry répondit très vite. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent au maximum comme en feu. La bouche de Draco se fit plus aventureuse, elle descendit le long de sa gorge tout en le marquant, puis il remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Il avait remarqué que son mari y était particulièrement sensible.

Le Survivant se sentait déjà fondre comme la neige en été. Pourquoi dès que Draco se mettait à le toucher, il devenait la passion incarné, pourquoi ? Décidant de laisser de côté ses interrogations, le brun décida d'accélérer un peu le mouvement. Il prit alors légèrement appui sur les lavabos derrières lui pour placer ses jambes autour des hanches du blond. Dans cette position aucun des deux ne pouvait nier dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La patience n'étant toujours pas une vertu du Golden Boy, celui se frotta sans aucune vergogne contre sa Némésis. Sous ces assauts Draco ne faisait que gémir mais bien vite d'un geste de la main, il le déshabilla. N'en pouvant plus, il prit Harry ainsi, sans aucune préparation, sans aucun préliminaire, là contre l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir, Harry ne fit qu'accélérer le rythme, la tête penchait en arrière et il babillait des mots sans queue ni tête tant il était incapable de résonner.

Malefoy n'entendait que des sifflements sortir de la bouche de son partenaire, Draco adorait cette langue mais l'entendre dans la bouche de Potter en ce moment précis ne lui fit que perdre encore plus pieds. Aucun ne sut vraiment qui jouit le premier et cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils leurs fallut un certain temps pour se remettre de leur émotion

« Merlin….Potter, tu c'est….que t'es bandant quand tu parle fourchelangue » fit le blond, le souffle court.

« Ah ! Je m'en étais pas rendu compte » répondit le brun, dans le même état que son mari.

« Encore plus excitant » répondit le Serpentard avant de refondre sur ses lèvres.

Heureusement pour eux Mimi avait décidé qu'elle était de trop et avait quittés les toilettes laissant les amoureux à leurs pulsions. Ce furent donc un Karev Helinski et un Alexander Prince passablement débraillés qui retournèrent dans leurs appartements.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Potter je vous ai convoquez dans mon bureau car j'ai une information qui pourrait vous intéresser…. Apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait sortir un objet du coffre à Gringott des Lestrange depuis que Rodolphus n'a pas su tenir Weasley en laisse ! Belletrix en était folle de rage…. »

« Où ? Où a-t-il mis cet objet ? » s'empressa de demander le Gryffondor.

« Patience…J'y viens Potter…Il l'a apporté dans le domaine Malefoy selon toute vraisemblance…Là où il réside… »

« Le manoir Malefoy, hein ? Le Bal n'est ce pas ? » répondit il sarcastiquement.

« Je vois Potter que vous avez saisit et rapidement... En effet le moment propice pour le récupérer sera la soirée du Bal… Et je crois que mon neveu Alexander y a été convié, ce sera l'occasion ou jamais… Bien je vais trouver un moyen de réunir l'Ordre »

« L'Ordre, monsieur ? »

« Oui l'Ordre Potter ! A moins que vous ne pensiez pouvoir subtiliser l'objet au vu et au su de tous les Mangemorts seul ? Non ! Il nous faudra une diversion, une opportunité qui vous permettra à vous et à Draco de localiser et prendre l'objet…Car croyez moi Potter, le Lord ne laissera pas un instant le prince seul »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda le lion.

« N'avez-vous pas compris le but de cette soirée ? »

« Ce sera notre intronisation » dit Draco, effacé de la conversation jusqu'à lors.

« Exactement Draco ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres vous veut dans ses rangs ! »

« Mais…Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Evidement Potter ! Il nous faudra intervenir avant que cet événement se produise ! »

« …. »

« Revenons au bal ! Il faudra Potter vous entraîner à mener la danse, on attend qu'un prince danse à la perfection ! Ce qui est loin d'être votre cas, si je me réfère au bal de quatrième année, si je me souviens bien Miss Parvati menait la danse »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle était plus enthousiaste que moi » maugréa le brun.

« Et bien faite preuve de plus d'enthousiasme car à présent ce sera votre entrainement »

« Vous…Vous PLAISANTEZ ? » hurla Harry.

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? » fit le directeur le plus sérieusement du monde, avant d'un coup de baguette de repousser les meubles du bureau.

Le blond plutôt passif lors de l'entretien s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, la main tendu en une sorte d'invitation. Invitation que le Garçon Qui A Survécu, sous le regard noir de Rogue. Lorsque le brun s'approcha Draco se saisit de la main gauche d'Harry et plaça la main droite d'Harry sur sa propre taille.

« Je vais te laisser mener Potter » dit le sang pur.

« Il n'y a aucune musique » fit doucement Harry.

« Ca na pas d'importance » fut la réponse qui lui vint.

Le bras d'Harry se resserra timidement autour de la taille de Draco, sa main se reposant légèrement dans le creux de son dos. Alors, prenant son courage, Harry débuta. Hésitant d'abord, les pas du Survivant prirent au fur et à mesure de l'assurance. En cet instant, le spectacle était magnifique, les deux jeunes hommes dégageaient une grâce et harmonie. Ils en avaient oublié la pièce, le directeur, leurs regards ne pouvaient se défaire l'un de l'autre. Seuls eux comptaient.

« Décidément tu me donne chaud, tout le temps » souffla Karev, à l'oreille de son partenaire, se souvenant d'un point particulièrement sensible.

Lorsque Malefoy ou plutôt Karev s'éloigna de son partenaire, celui-ci avait les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte comme un appel à la luxure.

« Bien Potter, je vois que vous n'êtes pas si pathétique que ca » fit la voix de Severus, les ramenant tous les deux à la réalité c'est-à-dire dans le bureau du directeur sous ses yeux amusés ainsi que ceux de Dumbledore dans son tableau.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

La réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix, avait finalement eu lieu dans la demeure de Potter. La maison de la Licorne était le lieu indiqué pour se réunir en ces temps sombres. C'est alors sous le prétexte d'une sortie à Pré Au Lard que Rogue avait vidé le château. Le Survivant pour aider, parla du tunnel, relié la boutique Honeydukes à la statue de la sorcière Borgne, il utilisa même sa cape d'invisibilité pour s'y rendre. Non sans recevoir un regard courroucé des deux Serpentards présent, pour qui certaines choses prirent sens. Comme par exemple, le fait que Draco avait réellement vu flotter la tête de Potter en troisième année et le regard du blond lui montra qu'il ne passerait pas à côté d'explication.

A mi chemin entre le château et l'extérieur, le directeur jugea que la distance suffisait, ils transplanèrent donc Rogue d'un côté et nos époux d'un autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination et entrèrent, l'Ordre au complet les attendait autour d'une table: Rogue avait fait le nécessaire pour que tous soient prévenus. La réunion commença dans les plus brefs délais.

L'entrevue dura une bonne partie de l'après midi car il avait fallu expliquer le but de Harry, c'est-à-dire l'Horcruxe, sans entrer dans les détails. Les membres n'avait pas était difficile à convaincre, tous croyaient en Dumbledore. Le plus dure fut d'établir un plan mais une fois cela fait, la réunion se termina.

En partant Severus dit :

« Potter veuillez à être rentré au diner »

Draco voyant que son mari voulait passer un moment seul avec ses amis décida de leurs laissé un peu d'intimité. Non, il n'avait pas fait cela par élan de générosité, un Serpentard agissait dans son intérêt et en ce moment son but était ce lion si délicieux qu'il adorait mettre à nu. D'ailleurs le blond vint poser ses lèvres sur celle du brun en un léger baiser, pas un baiser langoureux, juste leurs lèvres ensemble, avant de lui mordiller légèrement la lèvre inferieur. Ce geste eu pour but de montrer au vu et au su de tous que Potter était sien.

« Heu…Mon pote tu réalises que tu viens d'embrasser Malefoy »

Le dit pote eu la décence de rougir.

« Bon je te laisse régler ca ! » murmura Malefoy avant de disparaître.

Quand les pas ne se firent plus entendre, le Gryffondor actuellement Serpantard, daigna reprendre contenance.

« Oui Ron je réalise, qui je viens d'embrasser, ce sont mes lèvres après tout » répondit Harry.

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche en une parfaite imitation de la carpe.

« Bien je vois que vous avez décidé d'être raisonnable autant l'un que l'autre… Décidément ce séjour à Poudlard n'aura pas été vain » fit la Miss Je Sais Tout.

‛_Si tu savais à quel point !_ ' pensa le Garçon Qui A Survécu.

« Malefoy et toi vous vous embrassez ?! » hurla Weasley, se rendant enfin compte de la porté des paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Nous avons un accord, disons »

« Quel genre d'accord ? » fit la brune soupçonneuse.

« Un accord » répliqua Harry sur un ton disant que le sujet était clos.

Le reste de la conversation convergea sur d'autre sujet tel que les Horcruxes ou de vulgaires banalités. Harry se sentait bien là, chez lui, entouré de ses meilleurs amis à tel point qu'il en oublia tout. Il en oublia la guerre avec sa tristesse et tout le reste. Ne restait dans son cœur que ce sentiment d'apaisement, d'amour qu'il l'englobait, comme entre les bras de Draco.

« HARRY ! Comment se fait t'il que ton anneau ait disparu ? Et qu'est ce que ce tatouage à la place ! Mais…mais… HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Expliques-toi tout de suite !» s'écria Hermione s'approchant de plus en plus de la main concernée.

‛_Oups'_ pensa le brun.

« Alors vous êtes définitivement ensemble ? » fit la brune, après un long moment de silence.

Question auquel le Survivant répondit par un simple hochement, confirmant ainsi les dires de son amie.

« Comment vous allez vous supporter dis moi ? » dit Ron.

« Carpe diem, mon frère, carpe diem » murmura son frère de cœur.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, depuis combien de temps n'avaient ils pas rit ainsi ensemble, probablement des mois. Alors en cet instant où l'avenir devenait de plus en plus incertain, Harry avait une certitude celle d'avoir à ses côtés des personnes qui l'aime.


	24. Chapter 24: Le bal

_« Carpe diem, mon frère, carpe diem » _

_Et ils éclatèrent de rire, depuis combien de temps n'avaient ils pas rit ainsi ensemble, probablement des mois. Alors en cet instant où l'avenir devenait de plus en plus incertain, Harry avait _une_ certitude celle d'avoir à ses côtés des personnes qui l'aime._

Chapitre 24 : Le bal d'Halloween

Le soir d'Halloween arriva, Halloween et son bal. Le couple, après avoir fait une ultime fois l'amour, s'était dirigé vers le bureau professoral. Où Rogue les attendait, raide, tenant une fiole vide, sans doute un portoloin.

« Bien ! Vos rôles s'achèvent ainsi que votre séjour au château ! Personne n'a de doute sur vous… Bref ! Vous connaissez le plan ! N'échouez pas Potter ou je vous promets mille tourments » fit le professeur haït, ces paroles prononcez ainsi par l'homme avait quelque chose comme un encouragement.

Toutefois l'homme ne l'aurait jamais reconnu comme tel.

« Il est l'heure » dit il avant que Harry ne s'approche et touche l'objet en question suivit par le blond à ses côtés.

Puis Harry ressenti la sensation d'un crochet l'ayant brusquement attrapé par le nombril en le tirant irrésistiblement vers l'avant. Ses pieds avaient quittés le sol et il sentait la présence de son mari ainsi que du directeur. Ils filaient droit devant, dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Son index était collé à la fiole qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Et soudain…

Ses pieds retombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Il n'évita sa chute que par un geste imperceptible de Rogue qui l'empêcha de tomber.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devant un immense grill en fer forgé, qui menait au manoir Malefoy.

« Portoloin en provenance de Poudlard » s'exclama une voix.

« Messieurs, je vous pris de me suivre » fit un domestique, en se courbant.

Les trois hommes suivirent alors le majordome le long d'une allée de graviers, entre deux haies, éclairé par des flambeaux. Cette allée menée à une immense bâtisse.

Draco regarda, un bref instant, la bâtisse avec un regard nostalgique, avant de gravir les marches de pierre qui le menaient dans un hall, où une série de portraits s'alignaient sur les murs d'une couleur violet foncé. Au fond, se trouvait une cheminée de marbre sculpté avec des fauteuils.Ils furent emmenés, après s'être débarrassé de leurs capes, dans une gigantesque salle : la salle de bal.

Harry parvenait à distinguer les vastes proportions de la pièce. La salle était immense, plus grande que la grande Salle, plus grande que le hall de Saint Mangouste. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond. A l'opposé de la porte par où entrait les invités se trouvait un immense escalier qui se divisait ensuite pour atteindre un étage. Leur objectif se trouvait à cet étage, derrière l'une des nombreuses portes qui pour le moment n'étaient pas à leurs portés.

Car au centre de l'escalier il y avait un trône. Trône sur lequel siégeait Lord Voldemort et devant lequel chaque invité venait présenter ses hommages au Lord. Ils se dirigèrent naturellement dans cette direction. Harry ne put qu'observer l'homme en haut des marches, son apparence squelettique caché par ses robes noires lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange de la mort. Sa face de serpent toujours identique et ses yeux toujours aussi rouge. Il remarqua à peine le buffet, ainsi que les nombreux convives. Parmi les invités, Draco reconnu beaucoup de personnes de la haute société, des sangs pures pour la plupart. Arrivé devant son ennemi, le Survivant s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui qui avait pourtant juré de ne jamais s'abaisser à cela.

« Mon jeune Prince ! Je t'attendais avec impatience » fit Tom d'une voix mielleuse.

« Me voici Mon Seigneur » répondit le Survivant.

« Que penses-tu de la soirée ?» demanda Tom.

« Elle est somptueuse, comme tout ce qui vient de vous, my Lord »

« Mmmmh ! Il me tarde de t'avoir! Un tel joyau comme toi à mes côtés »

Au cours de la soirée, il fut permis au couple d'aller sur la piste de danse. Une fois dans les bras de son mari, Harry mena encore une fois. Ils n'avaient pas redansé ensemble depuis cette fois dans le bureau du directeur et pourtant Potter s'en sortait vraiment bien. Est-ce parce qu'il dansait entre ces bras ? Ou une simple coïncidence ? Mais entre les bras du blond il en oubliait tout. Mais ce soir, il devait garder à l'esprit le plan.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs parfait, ne restait plus qu'à jouer leurs rôles un dernier soir. Ultime moment sous ce masque de froideur. Le fait qu'ils allaient côtoyer des êtres plus abjects les uns que les autres donnait à Harry des sueurs froides, seul la promesse d'obtenir un Horcruxes le faisait tenir. Pour se changer les idées, Harry se remémora un sujet plus joyeux : la réaction de ses meilleurs amis fasse à son union. Ils l'avaient très bien pris au début, mais lorsque Ron avait réalisé toutes les conséquences, il avait eu une réaction brutale.

**Flash Back**

Après plusieurs heures, Malefoy était finalement venu rechercher son bien aimé afin de retourner à Poudlard. En le voyant, le brun s'était levé et l'avait rejoint. Lorsque Draco passa ses bras de manière possessive autour de son mari, un grand boum se fit entendre. Ce son provenait en réalité de Ron, celui-ci venait de s'évanouir, car il venait de réaliser ce qu'impliquait que son frère et la fouine soient liés. En fait Malefoy faisait partie à présent de sa famille.

« Ca m'étonnais qu'il le prenne aussi bien ! Il n'avait juste pas encore réalisé ! » fit Hermione en se penchant vers le roux.

Contre toute attente Draco, rigola.

'_Il a un rire magnifique, son visage s'illumine'_ pensa Harry avant de se reprendre.

« Malefoy, c'est pas drôle » fit le brun.

« Si …..Si, justement ca l'est ! Bon Granger nous devons rentrer, nous te laissons t'occuper de la belette ! » s'exclama le blond avant de transplaner, un brun boudant dans les bras.

« Et bien ca promet avec ces deux là ! » fit la brune parlant seule.

« Bon à nous deux Ronald » continua elle en se retroussant les manches.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ce souvenir amena le courage à Harry de tenir ainsi que les bras autour de sa taille. Et ainsi passa la soirée.

Jusqu'à….

« Mon Seigneur ! Mon Seigneur ! Des rebelles attaquent ! Et Potter est avec eux ! » fit un Mangemort, en entrant en furie dans la salle.

Le signal, c'était le signal.

Au lieu de s'affoler, le mage noir sourit, d'un sourire mauvais.

« Bien ! Il est temps d'éliminer cette vermine ! Faite venir Greyback ! » fit le mage.

Le garde, s'inclina avant de monter les escaliers et de disparaître à l'étage.

Harry reconnu le loup garou, toujours aussi massif aux longs membres, avec des cheveux et des favoris en bataille et dont la robe noire de Mangemort paraissait trop serrée pour lui.

« Je m'en occupe Maître » fit l'homme de sa voix qui ressemblait à un aboiement rauque.

Les longs ongles jaunes de ses mains crasseuses et les dents pointues montraient sa soif de sang.

« N'oublie pas Fenrir, Potter est à moi ! » fit Voldemort de sa voix mielleuse.

Une fois la bête hors de portée, le couple s'était au fur et à mesure isolée du reste des invités, afin de se revêtir de la cape d'invisibilité et s'éclipser. Ils avaient une vingtaine de minutes à présent. C'était le temps que leur avait promis l'Ordre pour retenir les serviteurs du mage.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco et lui s'empressèrent de monter les étages, se dirigeant là où, selon Malefoy, les objets les plus précieux étaient occultés. Une fois à l'étage, comme dans la Salle Sur demande, Harry se sentit attiré par une force. Attraction qui le mena devant une porte délabré. Elle semblait d'aspect miteux, peu solide et on aurait dit qu'un simple coup en serrait venu à bout.

« Ne te fis pas à son apparence » dit le blond en saisissant le poigné de son époux qui allait toucher la poignée.

Afin de lui monter, l'Héritier Malefoy déchira un morceau de sa robe et le lança sur la porte. Au moment du contact, une décharge de magie eue lieu et le détruisit.

« Comment fait-on alors ? » demanda le brun.

« C'est là que le Lord à tord, il croit tous les Malefoy hors de son passage » ricana Malefoy.

Le blond ferma alors ses yeux, comme pour se concentrer, exécuta un mouvement du poigné que dont Harry ignorait tout et prononça un mot. Le mot étant à peine audible, le brun ne l'entendit même pas. Il cru l'avoir rêvé mais la porte qui s'ouvrit lui démontra le contraire.

Ils pénétrèrent en toute hâte dans la salle, le temps leurs était compté. Au centre de la pièce, sur un autel en bois, se trouvait l'objet tant convoité. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas une mais trois coupes. Une seule question vint à l'esprit de notre héros : Laquelle était la bonne ?

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans la salle de bal, Voldemort sentit qu'on avait pénétré et touché à son trésor. Il comprit alors que l'attaque et la soit disant présence de Potter était un leur destiné à détourner son attention ! Mais dans ce cas, savaient-ils pour ses Horcruxes ? Pourquoi aller dans la salle sinon ?

« MANGEMORT ! L'ATTAQUE EST UN LEUR TOUS A L'ETAGE » hurla le Lord, amplifiant sa voix d'un sonorus afin de prévenir tous ses serviteurs.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Devant un tel dilemme, le Survivant fit la seule chose qui lui parvint à l'esprit, il se concentra. Il avait prouvé qu'il était attiré par la magie de Voldemort, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup. Laissant sa magie l'envahir, il s'abandonna totalement à ses instincts. Sa main s'avança vers une des coupes, celle au centre. Etrangement au dernier moment, il se rétracta, son esprit le poussait à s'en écarter, ce qu'il fit. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il avança de nouveau sa main vers celle de gauche et cette fois s'en saisit. Rien ne se passa. Rassuré le Garçon Qui A Survécu ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est celle là ? » demanda le blond.

Mais avant que le brun ne réponde on entendit :

« MANGEMORT ! L'ATTAQUE EST UN LEUR TOUS A L'ETAGE » venir du rez de chaussée

« Draco va t'en ! » s'écria, soudain le Survivant en lui remettant la coupe.

« NON je ne t'abandonne pas » fit Draco.

« Va t'en vite ! Fuis avec la coupe ! Vite ! Je vais les retenir ! Enfui toi avant que les barrières anti transplanage soit misent sur tout le domaine ! »

« Potter, arrête de faire ton courageux Gryffondor »

Harry pris le visage fin et aristocratique de son époux dans ses mains et lui caressa le visage.

« C'est la seul solution ! Tais-toi Draco ! » fit Harry avant que le blond n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« Lis dans ton cœur et tu sauras que c'est le seul moyen ! La coupe doit être détruite ! Alors s'il te plait fait le » dit le Garçon qui a Survécu avec une infini douceur.

Draco ferma les yeux pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, les battements de leurs cœurs résonnaient, puis quand Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, on pouvait y lire de la résolution.

« Bien Potter ! Mais tu as intérêt de t'en tirer » dit l'actuel Karev Helinski, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et de disparaître dans le passage secret.

Laissant un Harry au sourire rêveur. Toutefois les coups qui martelaient la porte le firent revenir au présent. Il se tourna vers la porte, baguette prête quand celle-ci céda, laissant entrer une dizaine de mangemorts dont Rogue, suivit de leur maître.

« Prince ! Tu me payeras cette trahison ! » s'exclama le Lord en apercevant le jeune homme.

Et le combat s'enclencha.

Le sang coulait sur son visage et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit l'effet du polynectar se dissiper. Sa vue devint de plus en plus flou, les vêtements portait lui parure moins serrés, signe qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Là, devant une assemblait de mangemort, se tenait Harry Potter, en chair et en os.

« POTTER » hurla Tom Jedusor.

Le garçon eu un sourire et sortit ses lunettes de sa poche pour voir ce qui l'entourait. L'air de stupeur collait sur les visages de tous ces mangemorts, ils étaient risibles mais ce qui permit ce petit sourire en coin, fut de voir Lord Voldemort écumant de rage devant ses yeux.

« Voyons Tom, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on accueille son ennemi de toujours » fit sarcastiquement Harry.

Cette réplique sembla faire revenir le mage noir au calme, du moins en apparence.

« Mangemorts ! Emparez vous de lui ! »

Soudain, Harry, se retrouva encerclait par ces sbires. La situation dégénérer. Harry souhaitait qu'il ait donné suffisamment de temps à Draco pour s'enfuir avec l'Horcruxe. Rogue saurait le détruire, c'était l'important et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose l'Ordre continuerait de les chercher.

A cette instant Harry n'avait pas peur, son destin était de souffrir, il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Sa devise était plutôt lui que les autres ! Il les protégerait tous même la fouine …. Malefoy, son cœur se serra soudain en pensant aux moments qu'il avait passait entre ses bras, ca allait lui manquer ...

Son sourire s'agrandit, il invoqua à lui une dague. Quand les hommes autour de lui virent la lame, ils rirent avant de foncer sur lui. Le brun anticipa, il se baissa. Il se passa plusieurs minutes ainsi. Harry se baissa pour éviter un sortilège…il saisit un bras…un coup de dague dans l'estomac, avant de passer au suivant. Feindre, attaquer, parer…Il appliquait ce qu'il avait appris lors de ses leçons avec le maître des potions.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son bras, il savait en restant qu'il était condamné, son but était simple faire le plus de victime possible… réduire le nombre de ces détritus… L'arme que lui avait offert Rogue aidant, ce petit bijou était maniable à souhait et sa lame était imbibée d'un poison mortel, petite touche personnelle du maître des potions.

Concentré sur ses mouvements, Harry n'avait pas senti l'ombre dans son dos, ce n'est que quand il fut immobilisé par la baguette contre sa carotide qu'il comprit qu'il était vaincu. Il n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir qui l'avait vaincu. Il connaissait cette stature derrière lui, il connaissait même le bois de cette baguette. Décidément l'élève n'avait pas surpassé le maître ! Car derrière lui ce tenait Rogue, celui qui pendant des heures lui avait enseigné l'art de combattre. D'un certain côté, Harry fut rassuré que ce fusse lui et non un autre, au moins le Lord ne douterait pas de sa loyauté. Car une fois que la crise sera passée le mage noir comprendra qu'on avait usurpé l'identité d'Alexander Prince.

« Tu as perdu, Potter » fit le Lord, ce qui fit réapparaitre le sourire du prisonnier.

« Endoloris » s'exclama t-il à nouveau, irritait du sourire qu'arborait Potter, alors qu'il était à sa merci.

Mais comme lors du cours de Défense Pour les Forces du Mal, la douleur faisait à peine se contracter sa mâchoire, voire même pas du tout. En effet, quand on lui avait lancé le sort, Harry s'était attendu à la douleur, diminué certes mais présente, mais là c'est à peine s'il la sentait, à croire que le fait qu'ils s'étaient unis jouait encore plus. Contre toute attente Harry éclata de rire.

« Je vois Potter ! Tu as donc eu recours au mariage sorcier pour occulter ta présence… Hum intéressant…. Mais cette protection ne te ferra pas résister à toute les formes de douleur ! Je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui Potter, je ne vais pas te tuer… Enfin pas tout de suite… Simplement laisser mes Mangemorts jouer avec toi… Nous verrons si tu gardera ce sourire longtemps » dit le mage noire, avant de lui lancer un sort qui le plongea dans l'inconscience.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco s'était échappé par les passages secrets du manoir tant connu. Il avait fuit, sans un regard en arrière comme on le lui avait ordonné et à peine eut il mit un pied dehors qu'il transplana. Il arriva au lieu du rendez vous et il s'effondra. Ron et Hermione, n'ayant pas participé à l'attaque, s'approchèrent et voulurent lui retirer la coupe mais Draco s'accrocha à l'objet, malgré les brulures et la douleur du au lien.

« NON ! NON ! Il me l'a confié…IL me l'a confié….Il…me…L'a…. »

Mal, mal, il avait mal, puis soudain plus rien. Le temps passa ainsi sans que le Serpentard bouge, la coupe serrée contre lui. Des minutes passèrent, des heures, Draco l'ignorait, lorsque son parrain fit son apparition. Rien qu'en voyant la mine défaite de celui-ci, il comprit. Harry ne pourrait revenir. Contre toute attente il laissa cours à ses larmes, il pleura son impuissance, son amour perdu …


	25. Chapter 25: Entre ses mains

_Des minutes passèrent, des heures, Draco l'ignorait, lorsque son parrain fit son apparition. Rien qu'en voyant la mine défaite de celui-ci, il comprit. Harry ne pourrait revenir. Contre toute attente il laissa cours à ses larmes, il pleura son impuissance, son amour perdu …_

Chapitre 25 : Entre ses mains

Draco resta ainsi, il pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur. Jamais un Malefoy ne s'abaissait à pleurer, mais à présent, il n'en était plus un. Il était juste un homme, un homme qui risquait de ne plus voir la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, sans jamais avoir osé se déclarer.

Contre toute attente, celle qu'il nommait autrefois Sang de Bourbe vint le réconforter. Pas avec des paroles débile tel que « il va s'en sorti » ou « il ira bien », Hermione savait ce qu'impliquait une détention dans les cachots. Alors elle se tenait là, près du blond et tentait de l'apaiser par sa présence. Devant tant de débordement d'affection, le directeur de Poudlard avait préférer s'éclipser.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans les cachots, le jeune homme brun revint à lui. On le tira jusqu'à un pan du mur où des menottes rouillaient doucement mais sûrement. Cependant il n'était sûr de rien, sa vue était horrible sans lunette. On le lui avait retiré. Il sentit quelqu'un se saisir de ses poignets et du métal sur sa peau.

« Alors bébé Potter, enfin réveillé ? » minauda une voix stridente ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

La meurtrière de Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette voix eu l'avantage de le sortir de sa léthargie. Harry releva la tête pour observer son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. A cette distance, même le Survivant pu distinguer une lueur de folie malsaine. Lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« Bien Potter ! Alors vois tu le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné une chance de rattraper l'erreur de Rodolphus ! Quel imbécile ! Faire confiance à un Weasley ! Enfin ne nous éloignons pas du sujet ! Il me laisse le soin de te faire souffrir ! Longuement…. Et j'ai le droit d'utiliser toutes les méthodes qui me plaisent !!!! N'est ce pas fantastique Potter ? » fit l'évadé en tapant des mains comme une petite fille.

« J'en saute de joie » dit sarcastiquement l'otage.

« Enfin voyons bébé Potter ne sois pas sarcastique ! Cela ne te va pas ! Mais bon je vais profiter que tu es encore ta voix…. Je vais te faire hurler croit moi….Car tu vois mon petit Harry, la torture c'est comme le doloris il faut vouloir la souffrance de l'autre. Mais laisse-moi te montrer…. » minauda sa tortionnaire en agitant un fouet.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Quand Draco, sentit à travers du lien, la douleur de son mari, il se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu Draco ? » fit Rogue qui s'était placé entre le blond et la porte.

« Je retourne au manoir » répondit celui-ci calmement.

« Non » fut la réponse catégorique de son parrain.

Réponse qui sembla mettre le blond hystérique, il chercha à passer malgré la présence de son parrain.

« Non Draco tu n'y iras pas ! »

« Laisse-moi-y aller……Laisse moi y aller….. » fit le blond en frappant sa poitrine.

« Non ! » répéta le porteur de la marque.

« Pitié Severus….Pitié…..Il souffre ! Je le sens…..Pitié…. » fit il, en larmes à présent.

Ces paroles semblent réveiller Hermione qui éclata en sanglot.

« Malefoy ! Agissez donc en Serpentard… Tentait de raisonner malgré votre lien avec Potter » dit Rogue, essayant de raisonner son filleul.

« Laissez professeur, je m'occupe d'eux » fit Ron, semblant se réveiller.

« Ca ne te fais rien, Weasmoche ! Ton meilleur ami se fait torturer et toi tu parles comme si de rien n'été » commença Malefoy.

« Si, justement, ca me fais mal car c'est mon FRERE qui est là bas ! Mais je connais Harry, il ne voudrait pas nous voir risquer nos vies inutilement ! Je crois même qu'il nous tuerait une seconde fois s'il pouvait…. Et désormais, même s'il me coûte de dire ça tu fais partis des gens auquel il tient » répondit le rouquin.

« Tu vas le laisser là bas » répliqua le Serpentard, abattu.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'abandonnais ! Jamais ! Je suis peut être un traitre à son sang selon tes critères mais jamais je n'abandonne les miens… Je dis juste qu'il est trop tôt pour tenter quelque chose…Tu penses sérieusement que Tu Sais Qui va le laisser être accessible si peu de temps après sa capture…Il va le faire surveiller…Il va le faire torturer… Il est fort ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, LUI résister c'est sa spécialité » affirma Ronald.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Mr Weasley » concéda, l'ancien directeur des Serpentard.

Soudain la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de l'ancien professeur de potion, le brula, signe que son maître l'appelait. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à sentir cet appel, le blond ressentit aussi la brulure sur son bras, l'appel des ténèbres. Il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis son mariage, depuis qu'Harry était à ses côtés.

« Nous réglerons cela plus tard ! Je dois y aller » dit Rogue avant de transplaner avec un _pop_ si caractéristique.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Te voici enfin, Severus ! Approche mon fidèle Mangemort » fit Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë.

Le directeur se dirigea prêt du trône avant de s'agenouiller, en signe de soumission, attendant que son maître parle.

« Tu m'as toujours été fidèle, Severus. Toi et Lucius êtes les seuls à qui je fais réellement confiance… Mais Lucius m'a déçu et il en a payé le prix ! Tu ne veux pas subir le même sort ? » demanda il.

« Non maître » répondit le directeur.

« Alors dit moi Severus comment toi, qui a berné le vieux fou, t'es tu fais berner par un gamin ? Et Potter en plus ? » fit le mage noire, sa rage de moins en moins maîtrisé.

« Je l'ignore maître » fut la seule réponse

« LEGILIMENS ! » hurla le Lord en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme à ses pieds.

En parfait Occlumens, Rogue ne bloqua pas son esprit. Il mit en avant une scène inventé de toute pièce, comme lorsqu'il espionnait pour Dumbledore afin de tromper son maître.

Le Lord était à présent dans la tête de son serviteur, à la recherche de ce qui avait incité Severus à prendre Prince sous son aile. Lui qui d'habitude était si méfiant. Voldemort trouva sans peine le souvenir, celui-ci flottait en avant de la conscience de Rogue. C'est ainsi que le mage noir, entrevit l'entretien avec le faux Alexander Prince. Aucun geste, aucune parole ne laissait devinait que sous le masque du parfait sans pur se cachait Potter. Satisfait, il s'extirpa de l'esprit de son serviteur.

« Doloris ! Ainsi mon bon Severus tu t'es laissé aussi berné ! Je t'accorde mon pardon ! Pour cette fois ! Après tout, tu as réussi à me rapporter Potter et crois moi tu auras aussi ta part d'amusement ! Mais pas maintenant… J'ai besoin de tes talents en matière de potions ! Prépare-moi les deux potions indiquées ! » dit Voldemort son visage aplati souriant, en lui tendant un parchemin.

L'espion s'en saisit et au vu des noms inscrits, fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème ? » questionna Face de Serpent.

« Aucun maître, mais ce que vous voulez demandera un peu de temps » répondit Severus.

« Je les veux au plus vite et n'oublie pas ma patience à des limites » dit le Lord d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune dénégation.

« Oui maître » fit Rogue avant de s'incliner et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait des informations à donner à son filleul et des potions à mettre en route.

« Ne me déçois plus Rogue où il t'en coûtera plus qu'un simple Doloris ! » furent les dernières paroles que l'homme entendit avant de transplaner.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Un grincement rompit le silence oppressant des cachots. Silence auquel Harry s'était habitué, il signifiait pour lui un moment de répit. Un moment où il ne recevait aucune torture. Même les menottes qui lui meurtrissaient la chair et la douleur des ses épaules dû à sa position inconfortable était préférable à l'imagination de son bourreau.

Et Merlin seul sait à quel point Bellatrix s'était montré très imaginative avec lui.

Des pas s'approchaient, signe que son répit s'achevait. Le fouet s'abattit comme à chaque fois sur son dos, rajoutant aux marques déjà présentes, d'autres. Un claquement, puis un autre, et encore un. Au fur et à mesure des coups, Harry avait sentit la chair du dos lui brûlait atrocement, la fréquence des visites ne laissait pas le temps à celui-ci de cicatriser. Harry ne devait qu'aux menottes de tenir debout. Des points blancs se multipliaient devant ses yeux et sa gorge lui faisait un mal à force de crier.

« Il suffit Bella ! Je crois qu'il est suffisamment réceptif à nos arguments… » fit la silhouette au fond du cachot, n'étant autre que Voldemort en personne, en s'approchant de son prisonnier.

« Potter… Mon très cher Potter… J'espère que Bellatrix c'est bien occupé de toi, après tout tu es un invité de marque…. »

La réplique fit rire la folle en question.

« Alors dit moi Potter ! Et tu près à me livrer le nom de la personne assez folle pour t'épouser ? » demanda il à son ennemi.

« NON ! NON !» hurla le prisonnier, en se relevant péniblement.

« Je vois que nous touchons un point sensible ! Bella, la fiole ! » susurra le mage.

La femme, s'approcha alors de son maître et lui tendit une fiole contenant une étrange potion. Malgré l'efficacité de son serviteur à les lui fournir, le Lord avait patienté un peu avant de les utiliser. A présent, il était temps. L'objet en main, Tom s'approcha du Survivant, ayant pour but de lui faire boire la décoction. Harry dans un sursaut de conscience, tenta de se débattre, mais ce fut sans espoir lorsque cette main blanchâtre qui lui agrippa le menton. Immobilisé, faire ingurgiter la potion à Potter fut un jeu d'enfant.

« Bien mon petit ! Je te laisse avec ta pire crainte, je reviendrai une fois ton esprit brisé ! Tu me donneras alors sans peine ce que je veux… » fit l'homme en quittant les cachots.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Loin du manoir Malefoy et de ses tortures, la maison d'Harry était devenue le plateau tournant de l'Ordre. Chacun tentait de rassembler des informations, filaient des Mangemorts à la recherche d'une faille, pour libérer celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Car même si beaucoup ignoraient tout de la prophétie, personne ne doutait du rôle important qu'avait Harry Potter lors de cette guerre. N'est-il pas l'ennemi numéro un du mage noir ?

Et Draco, loin de rester inactif, avait mis sa ruse de Serpentard au service de la bonne cause. Au début il avait été anéanti par la soudaine capture de son mari mais, il changea du tout au tout. Devenant un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix, en quelque sorte. Les meilleurs amis d'Harry en furent ravis. Personne ne doutait de son attachement au Survivant désormais.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans l'esprit d'Harry, il faisait sombre, il avait froid. Même les cachots et le fouet lui semblèrent plus accueillant en cet instant. Soudain deux silhouettes firent leurs apparitions. Le brun reconnu les silhouettes de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il courut pour les rejoindre. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus quelque chose lui sembla étrange. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu aperçut alors leurs regards dénués de vie puis le sang… Leurs vêtements en étaient imbibés.

« C'est ta faute ! Tout est ta faute ! » fit alors Ronald.

« Tu nous a tué » continua Hermione.

« Non ! Non, c'est pas moi » murmura le brun, doutant de ses propres paroles.

« Si c'est ta faute on nous a tué pour être l'ami du Survivant » continua le rouquin.

« Non ! Non ! Vous êtes une allusion… Allez-vous-en ! Allez-vous-en ! » dit Harry dans un sursaut de conscience.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Malefoy eu conscience de fermer les yeux et de partir. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il sentit quelque chose de frais sur sa joue : de la neige. Poudlard sous la neige, voilà se qu'il voyait. Mais diable comment avait il fait pour quitter la maison de la Licorne et venir au château. Malgré ce paysage féerique, son regard fut accroché par une vision insolite. Sur cette neige s'avançait un Survivant avec une robe de bal en lambeau. Sur ces poignets on apercevait des menottes, les chaines trainant sur ce manteau le tachant aussi d'un liquide carmin, du sang. Il semblait errer sans but. Puis ces yeux se posèrent sur mari.

« Draco c'est toi ? » fit le prisonnier après un moment d'intense réflexion, comme si penser lui demandait une intense réflexion.

« Oui »

« Non tu ne peux être là. C'est encore une illusion de cette foutu Bellatrix » fit le brun se parlant à lui-même, comme s'il était seul.

« Non, non je suis là » répondit le blond.

« Non tu n'est pas là ! Elle veut me le faire croire ! Elle veut me faire me sentir coupable ! Mais ca ne marchera pas…Ca ne marchera…Pas… TU M'ENTENDS BELLATRIX ! JE NE SUIS PAS DUPE ! Amène-toi ! Et achève-moi ! AMENE TOI ET ACHEVE MOI ! »

« Harry ! Harry ! Non je suis là je suis là ! »

« ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE MOI, TU N' ES PAS LUI ! » hurla Harry comme un dément.

Et le blond s'éloigna.

« Laissez-moi mourir ! Laissez-moi mourir en paix » fit le brun en plongeant ses yeux larmoyant dans ceux de Malefoy.

Le regard si vert et plein de vie qu'il avait connu autrefois étais à présent éteint et désespéré. D'un coup il sentit qu'il s'éloignait.

« Je viendrais ! On viendra te sortir de là !»

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueur.

« HARRY ! » hurla celui-ci en se relevant.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry était à présent agenouillé, la tête entre ses mains pour oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Les voix, le froid, tout… Et soudain, un corps apparu près de lui l'obligeant à relever les yeux. Grossière erreur. Devant lui se trouver le corps de la personne qui avait hanté ses cauchemars : Cédric Diggory. Il était tel qu'Harry se souvenait lors de sa mort.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé me tuer, Harry ? » fit alors le fantôme.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » répéta il comme une litanie.

« Menteur ! » hurla Cédric.

Bientôt d'autre ombre apparurent tel que Lily Potter et son mari, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et même Dumbledore. Tous murmurèrent l'unique syllabe qui fut remplacée par une autre.

« Meurtrier » hurlèrent-ils.

Le garçon sous la peine se recroquevilla, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles afin d'apaiser les mots douloureux qu'il entendait. En vain. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Un meurtrier, voilà ce qu'il était. N'en pouvant plus, il pleura. Pour les morts, pour les vies qui auraient pu être épargnés s'il n'avait pas vécus.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le temps filait, les heures, et les jours défilèrent. Personne n'avait des nouvelles du Survivant, Rogue n'ayant pas accès au cachot... Au début, grâce au lien, Draco avait sentit la douleur de mari, cela le rassurer en quelque sorte mais au fur et à mesure du temps la douleur avait diminué jusqu'à être inexistante. Mauvais signe et au dire du directeur, le sourire lumineux du Lord ne présager rien de bon. Puis il y eu le rêve. Draco était certain qu'inconsciemment il avait contacté le brun mais la détresse dans lequel il se trouvait ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse… D'après sa conversation, il en avait déduit qu'on cherchait à la berner ce qui ne présager rien de bon. Personne n'ignorait à quel point sa tante adorait briser les autres et surtout leurs mentales… Et il y avait aussi les potions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demandé…Le temps pressait !

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Alors dis moi Potter seras tu plus coopératif ? » demanda Tom, en entrant dans le cachot suivit de quelques disciples.

Le Survivant, ne releva même pas les yeux, trop affaiblit par son jeun. Ses barrières totalement abaissées. Le Lord voyant son prisonnier amorphe, lui souleva le menton pour rencontrer son regard anciennement si plein de vie aujourd'hui éteint.

« Legilimens » fit l'homme, heureux d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, en pointant la baguette sur Harry.

Il entra dans l'esprit du Gryffondor avec une facilité déconcertante mais contrairement à d'habitude aucun flot d'images ne se succédèrent. Rien. Tom sentit à la place une résistance. Lorsqu'il força, au lieu d'obtenir le résultat attendu, il se retrouva expulsé violement. Si violement qu'il se retrouva sur le sol. Fou de rage, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom se releva et réitéra son action. Et comme à sa précédente tentative, il ramassa la poussière. La situation aurait pu être comique si tous ne craignaient pas la colère de leur maître. Toutefois le garçon enchainé, n'avait pas bougé, ni même sourcillé, il semblait plongé dans un autre monde. Le mettant hors de cause.

« Il suffit ! Si je ne peux pas avoir ce que je désire alors tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité Potter ! Bella ! La fiole ! » dit Voldemort en se tournante vers sa servante qui lui tendit une fiole.

Contrairement à la fois précédente, il ne la fit pas ingurgité au brun à la place il sortit un poignard. Il imbiba la lame, de la potion apporté par Bellatrix.

« Bien Potter ! Il est temps de se dire adieu ! J'ai adoré t'avoir pour adversaire, tu m'as résisté longtemps…Même si c'était plus de la chance qu'autre chose… Nous nous ressemblions tellement Harry Potter, nous aurions pu faire de grande chose ensemble ! Mais bon… Je suis sur que tu vas adorer cette petite mixture…Après tout, la Goutte du Mort Vivant est réputé comme étant le meilleur poison… » fanfaronnait-il, tout en passant la lame sur la joue du Balafré.

Une minute passa, puis une autre et encore une sans qu'Harry ne réagisse nullement.

« Weasley ! Approche ! » hurla le mage.

Le jeune homme s'approcha timidement de son maître, redoutant ses excès de colère.

« Bois » ordonna le mage.

« Mais, maitre… » protesta Weasley.

« J'ai dit BOIS » ordonna Tom plus sèchement.

Le rouquin porta alors à ses lèvres la fiole avant de l'avalé d'une traite. L'effet fut immédiat, Percy tombât en arrière, raide mort.

Le regard de l'anciennement Tom passa de son défunt serviteur au corps de son ennemi. Il semblait chercher des réponses.

« Amenez-moi Rogue ! Et rapidement » tout en partant de la cellule, dans un ample mouvement de cape.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Il est temps » fit Rogue en entrant dans une pièce rempli des membres de l'Ordre.

Tous tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Les réactions étaient variables, certains affichaient un air pessimiste, d'autre exprimaient la joie. Mais aucun ne doutait du sujet : la libération d'Harry Potter.

« Le maître m'a ordonné de lui rendre visite… Apparemment il aurait quelque difficulté avec Potter et m'envoie donc ! Cependant je ne serais pas seul, Nagini m'accompagnera… Il faut donc que quelqu'un m'accom… »

« Moi » fit aussitôt Draco Malefoy.

« Non Draco, tu es trop impliqué avec Potter… » fit le maître des potions.

« J'irai » fit alors Ron en s'avançant.

Le rouquin échangea un regard de complice avec Hermione. L'occasion était décidément trop belle pour passer à côté.

Ne voyant personne d'autre se proposer Rogue accepta :

« Bien, Weasley, rendez vous demain à l'aube ! D'ici là j'aurai réglé les détails pour extraire Potter de ce bourbier »


	26. Chapter 26: Résurrection

_« Bien, Weasley, rendez vous demain à l'aube ! D'ici la j'aurai réglé les détails pour extraire Potter de ce bourbier »_

Chapitre 26 : Résurrection

A l'aube le lendemain, le maître des potions revint comme prévu avec dans les mains une fiole de Polynectar. Les trois adolescents attendaient l'homme dans le salon. Contrairement à son habitude Ron n'eu pas besoin d'être tiré de son lit. Etrange comme une guerre change les personnes.

« Qui ? » demanda le Gryffondor certain que la mission nécessiterait l'usurpation d'une identité.

« Théodore Nott » fit Rogue

« Parfait je vais ressembler à un Serpentard » fit le rouquin tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

En vain. Puis contre toute attente le rouquin demanda :

« Mione je peux te parler »

Les deux amis s'isolèrent donc. Aucun ne doutait que la détention de leur meilleur ami les avait rapprochés. Leur relation semblait plus amoureuse qu'amicale à présent. Prenant les devants, Ron se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa dulcine. D'abord surprise la jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais en réalisant que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait osé faire le premier pas, elle se ressaisit. Ses mains saisirent la nuque du rouquin, pour approfondir le baisé. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et bientôt elle sentit les mains chaudes de son compagnon sur les hanches.

« Reviens moi en entier Ronald Weasley ou je jure que je te retrouverais pour te botter les fesses » fit elle en s'écartant à regret.

La jeune fille eut pour réponse en tout et pour tout un ultime baiser avant que celui qu'elle pouvait désormais désigner comme petit ami se détourne et rejoignit le professeur. Le blond s'était silencieusement approché d'elle et avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Severus, enfin te voilà » tempêta le Lord.

« Excusez-moi maître. Des affaires au château m'ont retenus j'ai fais aussi vite que possible » s'inclina le maître des potions.

« Crucio ! Ne me fais plus attendre ! Mais revenons au sujet qui nécessite ta présence… Vois tu j'ai utilisé sur notre invité les deux potions que tu m'as concocté. La première à sembler fonctionner mais en revanche le poison n'a pas eu l'effet escompté » expliqua Tom.

La surprise marqua les traits de Rogue.

« Je ne doute pas de habilité en matière de potion. Pour vérifier je l'ai faite boire à Weasley et il en est mort ! Cet incapable aura finalement servi à quelque chose…Enfin mise à part les informations précieuses sur le ministère… » continua le mage noir.

« Vous voulez donc que j'examine Potter, maître » déduit le directeur.

« Effectivement » confirma Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom.

Puis un étrange sifflement sorti de sa bouche. Personne ne douta que le Lord avait mandé son reptile en fourchelangue quand un gigantesque serpent de plus de trois mètres apparut.

« Nagini t'accompagnera ! » exigea t-il.

« Vous ne venez pas, maître ?» questionna l'espion.

« Non, je vais souhaiter la nouvelle année à ma façon aux moldus » expliqua t-il à son serviteur.

En passant devant son serviteur, il aperçut les cheveux blonds de Théodore.

« Tiens Nott que me vaut ta visite ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Je suis venu rendre visite à Père, Mon Seigneur » répondit timidement Nott.

« Fais donc » avant de quitter se qui constituait la salle du trône pour une journée des plus amusantes.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le directeur se dirigea vers les cachots suivit de son élèves ainsi que du reptile. Puis vint un croisement, l'un des couloirs menait au reste du domaine et l'autre menait à des marches conduisant au sous sol. Le dit Nott se sépara de son cortège avec un bref hochement de tête pour son professeur avant de continuer sa route. Rogue, lui, continua sa route vers l'escalier menant au cachot. Une fois en bas, il s'avança dans ce couloir humide et sombre que seuls quelques flambeaux éclairaient. Il passa devant plusieurs portes dont le fer avait rouillé à force d'être délaissé. Cependant, au fond, une cellule avait retrouvé sa fonction. D'un coup de baguette le Mangemort ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le réduit. La première chose en entrant qui frappa l'homme fut l'odeur : un mélange de sang et d'urine. Il s'avança vers celui qui fut son pire élève et accessoirement le mari de son filleul. Il souleva le menton du jeune homme pour l'observer. Il douta même d'avoir en face de lui Potter tellement la différence était flagrante. Mais où était le garçon si plein de vie qui lui menait la vie dur lors de ces études, cette loque ne pouvait formée une seul et unique personne avec le fils de son ennemi. Dieu, que lui ont il fait ?

Soudain un léger bruit retentit. Le serpent à l'aguet se retourna brusquement cherchant l'intrus. En effet depuis la venue du Survivant, l'accès à cette partie du manoir avait été restreint. Le traître profita de l'inattention du reptile pour l'immobiliser par un simple sort murmuré.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Ron avait assisté au discours de Voldemort sans bouger, ni parler, il attendait là à genou la suite des événements… Mais lors de la mention du poison, son cœur s'accéléra réalisa que Harry aurait pu mourir. Il se calma en réalisant que son meilleur ami n'était pas Celui Qui A Survécu pour rien. Puis il apprit la mort de son frère, ainsi que sa profonde traitrise. Non content de trahir sa famille, il les avait tous vendus. Il trembla de rage de voir à quel point son propre frère l'avait déçu, cependant il se calma, la vie de son vrai frère était en jeu. Lorsque face de serpent lui parla, c'est d'une voix froide et impersonnel comme lui avait expliqué Rogue qu'il parla.

**Flash Back**

« Nous y voici, Weasley » dit le Mangemort, après avoir transplané un peu à l'écart du manoir afin d'expliquer le plan au Gryffondor.

Aucun échec n'était admis.

« Décidément les Malefoys ne font rien à moitié… Quel sera alors le plan ? » demanda Ron après avoir jeté un regard sur la bâtisse, son visage redevenant sérieux sur la fin.

« Nott est actuellement à Poudlard malgré les vacances d'hivers ! Nous prétexterons donc une visite auprès de son père » expliqua le pédagogue.

« Monsieur, cette évasion ne va-t-elle pas faire tomber votre couverture ? » questionna Ron.

« Si » confirma Rogue.

« Vous êtes sûr professeur ? En faisant ça vous vous déclarait comme un traitre »

« Il est temps Weasley que j'arrête de m'agenouiller devant ce mégalomane » répondit l'homme sarcastiquement.

La réplique de l'homme fit sourire Ron, c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il reconnaissait celui qu'il avait tant haït par le passé.

« Bon, Weasley, revenons à votre rôle ! Vous connaissez assez les Serpentards pour savoir qu'ils se cachent derrière un masque ? »

Un hochement lui répondit.

« Bien, donc vous devez vous montrer impassible quoique vous entendiez, ne répondez que si on vous pose une question directement et aillez une attitude soumise devant le Lord » expliqua l'homme.

Nouveau hochement.

« Dernière chose quand nous iront vers les cachots, vous me suivrez mais viendra un croisement vous irez à droite et patienterez avant de me rejoindre… »

Ultime hochement montrant que le Gryffondor avait écouté attentivement les instructions.

« Avalez la potion et dépêchons nous le temps presse » pressa Rogue avant de prendre la direction du manoir suivit de son élève.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lorsque son ainé prit la direction des cachots, il s'engagea dans la même direction. Mais vint l'intersection dont lui avait parlé le Mangemort. Il tourna donc en cet endroit, laissant derrière lui son ancien professeur en compagnie de l'énorme serpent. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter immédiatement, il continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné afin que l'animal du Lord ne se doute de rien. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de rebrousser chemin et de suivre les traces des deux autres. Il descendit les marches aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, son cœur battant la chamade. Peu habitué au froid lugubre de lieu, qui lui donnait la chair de poule, il trébucha sur un caillou. Pestant mentalement contre sa maladresse, il s'immobilisa, attendant de voir si le bruit avait alerté quelqu'un. Mais rien. Pas d'alarme. Pas de serpent. Pas de Mangemorts. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à la porte de la cellule entrouverte et s'y glissa. Devant lui se tenait Rogue, la baguette pointée vers Nagini, qui était immobilisé.

« Tuez le Weasley, avant que je n'ai plus la force de le maintenir »

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il sortit de sa poche ce qui était l'épée de Gryffondor réduite et d'un coup d'item la fit reprendre sa taille. Ce détail réglé, il transperça de part en part, le compagnon du mage noir. Il détruisit ainsi un Horcruxe, la fin était proche.

_Plus qu'un_ pensa Ronald.

Soudain du corps amorphe d'Harry sortit un hurlement. Ce fut tellement imprévu que les deux compères se firent surprendre, même Rogue. L'hurlement eut l'occasion de rappeler aux hommes leurs situation, se faire découvrir au milieu d'un cachot avec un Potter hurlant, un serpent mort et l'épée de Gryffondor, n'était pas vraiment l'idéale.

« Weasley aidez moi à le détacher ! Nous transplanons !»

« Où allons-nous ? » demande l'ex gardien.

« Le Square, je ne pense pas que Mr Potter supporte une distance plus longue »

Et d'un hochement ils disparurent ensemble, chacun soutenant le Survivant.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans la maison de la licorne, après avoir vu son parrain et son partenaire disparaître. Draco s'élança dans sa chambre à la recherche de quelques affaires. Hermione, elle, suivit son intuition, qui lui soufflait de ne pas laisser le blond tout seul. Et elle eut raison quand elle le vit amasser des affaires sombres.

« Draco, ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de les suivre ? »

Celui-ci ignora la question de Miss Je Sais Tout et poursuivit sa recherche jusqu'à ce qui trouve enfin se qu'il voulait. Sans se soucier de la présence d'une fille devant lui, il enfila une cape chaude.

Voyant qu'il avait réellement faire ce qu'elle redoutait, elle se décida à agir.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ? » dit la brune, en le ligotant et bâillonnant d'un coup de baguette magique.

Ce qu'elle ne prédit pas ce fut la rapidité avec laquelle Malefoy se dégagea des sortilèges, pourtant sa baguette n'était pas dans sa main. Hermione fronça les sourcils, il avait utilisé magie sans baguette, chose rare chez les sorciers. En y repensant, depuis quelque mois, en fait la capture de Harry ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait vu le blond effectuer un sort sans son item. Mais en général, le principal concerné ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La dite Sang de Bourbe repoussa ses questions de côté, se promettant de résoudre ses doutes plus tard, lorsque le mari de son meilleur ami se releva toujours décider à suivre son parrain.

« Vas-y ! Mais si le plan échoue par ta faute, ne viens blâmer personne pour ton impulsion » dit la brune.

Voyant que sa phrase avait eu l'effet de stopper net les mouvements du blond, elle poursuivit :

« Laisse Rogue et Ron s'en occuper ! Ils le ramèneront ! »

« Justement j'en ai marre d'attendre » fit le blond en se retournant brusquement, les larmes si longtemps retenu décidés à sortir.

Hermione, ne s'étonna pas de voir Draco pleurer, elle avait même été surprise que celui-ci ne craque pas depuis la capture d'Harry. Il s'était monté fort tout ce temps, sans jamais monter sa peine. Car Mione se doutait que le blond tenait plus qu'il ne le disait à celui qu'il nommait le Balafré sinon il n'aurait pas été anéanti le soir du bal. La brune se contenta, devant le désespoir de son ami, de le serrer contre elle comme une mère avec son enfant.

Et le temps passa, amenant son lot d'angoisse. Et s'ils ne réussissaient pas ? Si Harry était mort ? Alors ils se contentèrent d'attendre, la peur au ventre. Au bout d'un temps incalculable, selon eux, du bruit se fit entendre. Aussitôt ils se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit. Ron était finalement de retour, après s'être fait mettre à la porte par un Rogue, qui ne voulait pas être dérangé.

« Square ! Il est au Square ! » s'exclama t- il, voyant dans leur regard qu'ils se demandaient si la mission avait réussit.

Sans autorisation, ne se souciant de la politesse, le blond pénétra dans l'esprit de la belette. Les pensées de celui-ci tellement ancrés sur son meilleur ami que le fils de Mangemort n'eu aucune peine a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Sans attendre, l'autorisation, le blond transplana au lieu dit.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco arriva juste en face de la porte délabrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Porte à nouveau visible depuis la mort du gardien du secret. Face à lui, il avait une façade dont les murs étaient décrépis, aux fenêtres crasseuses. Faisant fit de cela, le noble gravit les marches usées du perron. Ce qui choqua le plus Draco, fut l'odeur. Une odeur douceâtre d'humidité, de poussière et d'humidité comme si la maison était à l'abandon. Cependant il n'eut pas plus le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion qu'un elfe de maison apparut devant lui. L'elfe avait l'air très vieux, sa peau semblait trop grande pour lui, et bien qu'il fut chauve, de grosses touffes de poils blancs sortaient de ses oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve souris. Ses yeux d'un gris larmoyant étaient injectés de sang et son gros nez charnu avait plutôt la forme d'un groin.

« Que peux faire Kreattur pour la noble famille Malefoy » fit il en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Conduit moi à Harry Potter » ordonna le blond.

« Si monsieur le désire, Kreattur le conduira au maître » répondit il en s'inclinant.

L'elfe prit donc la direction de l'escalier avançant en trainant des pieds, le dos vouté, le menant à un salon au premier étage.

Il le vit alors, son parrain s'affairant à le soigner, il resta donc en retrait. Quand Rogue eut finit, il laissa le couple seul non sans une main compatissante posait un bref instant sur l'épaule de son filleul et ces quelques paroles :

« Je lui ais donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il se réveillera dans une dizaine d'heure… J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour les blessures extérieur mais il gardera des séquelles ! A son réveille nous en serons plus pour son état mental… »

Prenant son courage en main Draco s'approcha du canapé où reposait celui qui faisait battre son cœur. En s'approchant, il ne put réprimer une grimace à la vue de son dos, seul parcelle de son corps n'étant pas couvert. Il s'assit sur le bord et pris la main de son amant, celui-ci se contacta sous le touché mais sembla se détendre la seconde d'après comme s'il avait reconnu cette paume. Il se pelota contre Draco comme un enfant. Décidé à être la première personne que le brun verrait à son réveil, il s'installa plus confortablement en plaçant la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux.

Alors il attendit, pendant des heures, passant la main dans ses cheveux ébène, les décoiffant encore plus. Deux mois qu'ils étaient séparés. Soit soixante et un jour, mille quatre cent soixante quatre, quatre vingt sept mille huit cent quarante minutes ou encore cinq millions deux cent soixante-dix mille quatre cent secondes. Il avait cru mourir d'angoisse durant ce laps de temps et à présent il était là avec lui, en piteuse état mais là. Dorénavant il ne le laisserait plus même pas une minute. Il tenait trop à lui, avoir faillit le perdre une fois lui aura suffit. Finalement le Gryffondor papillonna des yeux, il les ouvrit et posa ses magnifiques orbes verts éteintes sur son mari au dessus de lui.

« Dray » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque, plus habitué à parler, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux platine. Des cheveux qui avaient poussés durant deux mois et que le propriétaire ne plaquait plus avec du gel. Le blond saisit cette main si douce pour la presser contre sa joue. Quand le brun ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, Draco posa son index sur ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoter :

« Chut Harry ! Repose-toi ! Je veille sur toi maintenant ! »

Le Survivant se détendit et retourna dans les bras de Morphée.


	27. Chapter 27: Convalescence

_« Chut Harry ! Repose-toi ! Je veille sur toi maintenant ! »_

Chapitre 27 : Convalescence

Loin de Square Grimmaurd, dans la maison de son meilleur ami, Hermione était heureuse de revoir son chéri. Cependant tout le sang présent sur sa robe l'affola, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas le Mione ! » dit-il simplement, il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'il venait du Survivant.

Une lueur d'affolement anima les yeux noisette de la brune avant qu'elle ne demande :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je l'ignore » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

« Comment ca, Ronald Weasley tu l'ignore ? Tu as pourtant était le récupérer ? Tu devrais savoir comment il va ? » Hurla l'ancienne préfète des Gryffondor.

« Mal » fut la réponse.

Mais cette fois ci ce ne fut pas Ron qui répondit. La voix venait de l'embrasure de la porte, elle venait de Severus Rogue.

« Dites nous professeur si Harry s'en remettra »

« Je l'ignore encore… J'ai tenté de limiter les cicatrices de Potter mais celles sur son dos étaient trop profondes et trop répétés pour qu'elles partent sans laissé de traces. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est son esprit ! Le Lord m'avait demandé une potion spécialement faite pour détruire quelqu'un de l'intérieur… Alors il faudra attendre son réveil pour constater les éventuelles séquelles… » Fit il tristement, après tout il ne souhaitait ce traitement à personne même à son pire ennemi.

« Professeur si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez vous reposer ! Nous nous allons… »

« Je comprends Granger allez le voir »

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Sur un canapé dans la banlieue de Londres, Malefoy tenait sa promesse, il veillait sur son homme. Il le couvait du regard, passant encore et encore sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait eu peur quand le brun s'était réveillé et avait murmuré son surnom. Peu de personne l'avait un jour nommé ainsi mais dit avec cette douceur, il prenait une toute autre dimension. Surnom si doux entre ses lèvres, surnom qu'il utilisait pour la premièrefois.

Draco avait repris espoir, peut être le Lord ne l'avait il pas totalement détruit. Peut être y avait il un espoir que celui qu'on nomme Survivant se relève de cette épreuve. Et plus fort. C'est ce que Draco lui avait toujours envié après sa célébrité et d'être si bien entouré : le courage de se relever. Potter avait su toujours se relever après chaque coup. Et n'en revenait que plus déterminé et fort. Le blond avait en tête des dizaines d'exemples. En quatrième année, par exemple, il avait été nommé quatrième champion et résultat il avait gagné. Et c'est sans compter le retour inopiné du mage noir. Tout en se remémorant ses souvenirs, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Au oui, il était dingue de ce foutu Gryffondor mais que pouvait il y faire ?

Plus tard dans la soirée ou journée, Draco avait perdu toute notion du temps, le nouveau couple vint le rejoindre dans le salon. Conscient de la gravité de l'état de l'élu depuis leur conversation avec Rogue, ils ne posèrent aucune question. Ils s'asseyèrent juste sur le canapé d'en face des époux. Et regardèrent leur meilleur ami avec cette lueur de tristesse, tristesse qui donnait envie au Serpentard de les frapper, de leur dire que l'espoir était encore possible, qu'il s'agissait de Potter merde ! Voyant le regard du vert et argent sur eux, ils s'interrompirent, rouge de honte.

« Je suis content d'en avoir fini avec Poudlard » fit Malefoy tentant d'engager une conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère, une première.

« Tu m'étonne qui voudrais aller à Serpentard » répondit le rouquin.

Un raclement de gorge le fit cependant s'interrompre sur sa lancée.

« Non mais sérieusement Malefoy qui voudrait aller dans ta maison ? Et puis, vous vous plaignez que les Gryffondor ne font jamais comme tout le monde, mais vous êtes pire ! Il faut que votre salle commune soit derrière un mur ! Un mur pas un portrait ! Bon le vert je comprends, la notre est bien rouge, mais bon… » Débita Ronald pour calmer son angoisse, il stoppa quand même sa tirade en voyant le regard froid que lui lançait son interlocuteur.

« Comment tu sais ça Weasley ?» demanda le prince de Serpentard.

« Ah…euh… En faite…euh » répondit il s'apercevant de son erreur.

« Weasley » insista le blond.

Les deux membres du Trio conscient de l'erreur commise, se regardèrent, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Le dire, nier… Un hurlement d'Harry résolut le problème au moment où Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, Granger » fit froidement le blond.

« Harry ! Harry ! » L'appela doucement l'ancien Mangemort en le secouant, le voyant s'agiter comme lors de ses si nombreux cauchemars.

Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté, le brun ne s'en debatit que davantage en serrant à présent son bras gauche.

« Harry ! Harry ! » Hurlèrent ils pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Au manoir Malefoy, l'ambiance semblait glaciale. Ne voyant pas son serviteur revenir, le Lord s'était rendu en personne dans les cachots, voir où en était le maître des potions. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva en arrivant fut une cellule vide, sans prisonnier, sans son pantin. Ce simple constat le mit dans une rage terrible. Puis en détaillant la pièce, il aperçut la dépouille de son fidèle compagnon. On avait osé toucher à Nagini ! A son compagnon ! A un morceau de son âme ! Un doute s'empara de lui… Peut être était-ce une simple coïncidence, il devrait tout de même s'en assurer plus tard, pour le moment, il avait une affaire plus urgente à régler.

« Allez me chercher Nott » ordonna-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est Nott père qui apparut, peu sur de lui, la terreur se lisait sur son visage. La nouvelle du mécontentement du Lord s'était rependu comme une trainée de poudre et rare était ceux qui apprécier être confronter au mage dans ces moments.

« Nott, ton fils est il venu te rendre visite aujourd'hui ? » interrogea t-il.

« Non maitre, il est à Poudlard comme tous les descendants de vos humbles serviteurs » répondit humblement l'homme à son maître.

« Avada Kedevra » fit Tom en pointant son item sur Nott.

Mais lorsque le rayon vert eu atteint sa cible, il ne ressentit pas l'intense satisfaction d'avoir ôté la vie. Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un pour passer sa rage, un traître par exemple…

« Rogue est un traitre ! Retrouvez moi le et amenez le moi ! PLUS VITE QUE CA ! » Hurla le mage.

Mais sa rage fondit comme la neige au soleil lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit fragile de son ennemi effleurer le sien.

« Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » Minauda t-il.

« Tu es mien Harry ! Ton âme m'appartient ! Ta vie aussi ! Tu portes MA marque ! Reviens à moi » continuant son monologue.

Même faible, le Survivant conservait une once de volonté. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet enfer. Il rejeta ainsi de toutes ses forces, l'esprit de ce serpent. Chose vaine dans son état de faiblesse.

« Non… Mais dis-moi. Vers qui te tourneras-tu pour m'échapper ? Vers tes amis ? Mais tu les as tués ! Vers ce traître de Rogue ? Il te hait ! Vers la personne que tu aimes ? Tu portes la marque d'un autre ! Si tu reviens vers moi, Harry, je ne te trahirais pas ! Je te protégerais ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Viens à moi petit Mangemort… »

A nouveau il tenta de repousser cet esprit loin du sien. En vain. Mais dans un sens il avait raison. Que lui restait-il en ce bas monde ? Ses amis ? Il était responsable de leurs morts, à tous. Il regarda sa bague ou plutôt le tatouage qu'il en avait. Même lui ne voudrait plus de lui à ses côtés sachant qu'il avait SA marque ! Soudainement Harry se sentit arraché de l'emprise sur esprit et réintégra son propre corps.

« Harry, Harry » entendit-il du tréfonds de sa conscience.

Il sentit une main fraiche sur son front, en signe d'apaisement, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Une autre paume le toucha, soulevant se qui le couvrait pour se diriger là où sa main agrippé sa chair : son bras gauche. Alors ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement avant de sauter sur ses jambes et de se rendre dans un coin isolé de la pièce, loin de ses amis. Hermione qui avait tentait de toucher son ami, de comprendre pourquoi il agrippait son bras avec tant d'intensité, avait suspendu son geste devant la frayeur de son ami. « Harry, mon vieux » fit le rouquin, s'approchant doucement une main tendue, comme pour l'apaiser.

Mais il eu l'effet contraire, le jeune homme croisa les bras au dessus de lui, comme pour se protéger. Ce geste laissa apparaître un tatouage sur son bras gauche, une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche comme une langue : la marque des ténèbres.

« Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! » Psalmodia le brun, complètement terrifié.

Un homme alerté par le bruit fit son apparition à l'embrasure de la porte. Et cet homme n'était autre que Severus Rogue, inquiet pour son patient.

« Weasley ! Granger ! Sortez ! » Ordonna le maître des potions.

Les deux Gryffondor malgré leurs réticences firent ce qu'on leur ordonna, laissant à regret leur ami en pleine panique. Le traître prit soin d'observer celui qu'il avait tant haï durant des années. Pendant un instant il eu presque pitié de lui. Cependant il se ressaisit l'heure n'était pas aux larmes, il devait rester lui-même c'est-à-dire froid et objectif. Son filleul avait besoin de lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait en panique regardant fixement la tache noire sur son bras gauche, lui-même en possédait une identique.

« Marqué ? Il l'a marqué ? » Demanda le blond, toujours en état de choc à la vue de la marque.

« Oui et c'est pour cela que Potter aura besoin de toute ton aide ! » s'exclama Rogue.

« Que veux-tu dire Severus ? » demanda Draco.

« Regarde-le » ordonna l'homme.

Le blond regarda son mari, faisant ainsi ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et ce qu'il vit le désola. Harry était toujours replié sur lui-même au sol mais semblait regarder quelque chose ou quelqu'un, qui l'effrayait. Il ne cessait de murmurer de paroles tel que :

« Non je ne veux pas revenir » ou « Je serais sage alors laissez moi »

Sa main droite toujours cramponné à son bras gauche, à sa marque.

« Regarde Draco… Regarde…. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué comme sien et il utilise le lien entre eux… Potter est trop affaiblit pour lui prohiber l'accès de son esprit alors il le laisse... Il subit... Il l'écoute… Et ce jeu durera tant que le maître ne retrouvera pas son jouet, jusqu'à ce que Potter craque et lui cède ou qu'il n'en finisse avec sa vie » argumenta Severus.

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'en empêcher ? » Questionna le blond, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

« D'abord nous devons le ramener à la réalité… Lui faire comprendre que tous ce qu'il a vu ou entendu n'étaient qu'un leurre… Une fois cette étape franchit le plus gros de sa guérison sera faite ! Maintenant va auprès de lui, ta présence semble l'aider ! » Fit le maître en potion, encouragea le plus jeune par un geste.

Le sang pur se dirigea mécaniquement vers son mari, le prenant dans ses bras, le calmant ainsi par sa seule présence. Et c'est sur ce tableau que sortit le froid et austère professeur. Laissant au conjoint une nuit de repos avant d'entamer la remontée des enfers pour Potter.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le lendemain matin fut lancé la phase un. A partir de ce moment d'autres personnes venaient dans le salon, autre que Draco, même si celui-ci était présent. Mais à chaque fois le Survivait avait la même réaction : il prenait peur et s'isolait à l'autre bout de la pièce, se balançant d'avant en arrière tel un enfant apeuré. Les visites étaient différentes chaque jour mais aucun ne transgressaient la règle. Ne pas lui parler. Simplement s'asseoir et discuter. Raconter des souvenirs principalement liés au passé de l'élu. Le but de la manœuvre était de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que personne ne lui reproché rien. Qu'il était aimé. Mais le brun se contentait de se balancer durant chaque séance. Et le soir commencé une autre épreuve : nourrir le Survivant. Evidement Harry ne mangeait pas ou très peu, son estomac encore pas remis de ces deux mois de jeûne. Seul au début passait des aliments liquides puis au fur et a mesure, ils varièrent incorporant des aliments plus consistants dans l'espoir de lui redonner l'appétit et le remplumer un peu. Les potions nutritives, que l'on lui faisait ingurgité lorsqu'il dormait, était efficace certes mais moins nourrissante qu'un bon repas. Une fois le repas passé, Draco transformait la banquette en lit et serrait son époux contre lui. Il avait bien une fois tenté de le faire sortir de la pièce mais seul un hurlement lui avait répondu quand il l'avait trainé devant la porte. Le bruit avait ameuté diverses personnes ce qui créa encore plus la panique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'uniquement Rogue et Malefoy restèrent que le Gryffondor se calma un peu plus. Etrangement il n'était calme qu'en présence des Serpentard, moins Rogue que Draco, ce qui avait peiné ses meilleurs amis.

Au fur et à mesure des entrevus, Harry laissa son coin pour venir à côté de son époux, non sans crainte et se cramponnant à celui ci. Un premier pas avait été franchi.

Ils purent entamer la phase numéro deux.

Un matin Harry se leva seul dans le salon. Sa source de chaleur et de sécurité l'avait abandonnée. Il avait froid et peur. Tous ses sens lui disaient de la retrouver. Mais pour ça il devrait passer la porte et IL le retrouverait et IL voudrait le faire revenir auprès de lui. Non…Non… Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux rouges… Depuis qu'il avait sa chaleur, les yeux rouges étaient partis. Mais d'un autre côté il avait peur de ce qui se trouvait derrière le bois de la porte : la réalité. Peur d'affronter les regards des autres ! Il était un meurtrier ! Il était responsable de beaucoup de morts… Mais non ! Il les avait vus ! Ils étaient vivants ! Merlin il ne savait plus où il en été, il était perdu.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco se rongeait les sangs. Trois jours. Trois jours que la phase deux était lancée. Trois jours que le brun n'était pas descendu et par extension nourrie. Trois jours qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas le rejoindre. Il sentait son angoisse dans le lien mais il ne devait pas céder il devait le laisser venir. Trois jours que son parrain ne cessait de répéter que c'était nécessaire. Qu'il s'agit d'un pas vers l'acceptation de la réalité, qu'il doit sortir de sa bulle. Ce qui avait fait éclater une violente dispute entre parrain et filleul.

**Flash Back**

« Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ? Il meurt de trouille ! Je le sens, bordel ! » Hurla Draco.

« Arrête de jouer au Pouffsoufle Draco ! Si Potter ne descend pas de lui-même alors jamais il n'affrontera ses peurs ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'il reste comme ça ? Tremblant de peur devant tout et n'importe quoi ! Tu ne veux pas revoir le vrai Potter ? Celui dont tu es tombé amoureux ? » Questionna le traître.

« …Si » murmura le blond à contre cœur, ne niant pas les dernières paroles de son parrain.

Rogue lui lança un regard signifiant « Alors ? » voyant que son élève boudait.

« Je n'agis pas comme un Pouffsoufle » maugréa le prince des Serpentard.

Cette réplique eu au moins le don de faire sourire Rogue, un sourire comme il n'en avait eu depuis des années. Sur ces paroles la conversation fut close et Severus fut sur que le blond n'irait pas rejoindre son mari.

**Fin du Flash Back**

En attendant, Draco partit à la découverte des lieux. Tout dans cette maison lui faisait penser à la magie noire. Des poignées de portes en forme de serpent jusqu'aux lustres, en passant par les têtes d'elfes fixées sur des plaques, le long de l'escalier. Même l'elfe, Kreattur, l'intriguait. Ce dernier n'obéissait à personne sauf quand c'était lui qui demandait, à ce moment l'elfe se pliait à toutes ses demandes avec joie. Il l'avait même entendu dire des obscénités à la belette et Granger, mais toujours lorsqu'il était hors de porté. Toutes ces constations ne firent qu'accentuer ses interrogations. A qui était cette maison ? Elle faisait trop sang pur pour appartenir à quelqu'un de l'ordre. Et pourquoi l'elfe disait-il maitre à Potter ?

Et puis un jour, alors que l'Ordre était réunit dans sa totalité, attablé autour de la longue table de bois dans la cuisine, parlant des avancés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la tignasse ébène du Survivant fit son apparition.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

En effet, au bout d'une semaine, Harry se décida à quitter le salon. Il avait trop froid et dès qu'il fermait les paupières, il voyait les yeux rouges, il entendait les murmures. Il entendait toutes ses paroles tentatrices, ses paroles réconfortantes. Pourtant tout son être lui criait au piège, au danger, au poison. Puis vint la faim. Faim, froid, peur, il passait par toutes les palettes d'émotion. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva du canapé où il était resté prostré depuis le départ de son époux et s'approcha de la porte. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et l'ouvrit. Timidement, il sortit la tête s'attendant à entendre des reproches, des cris, des larmes. Mais rien ne vint. Il continua donc s'avançant vers l'escalier, passant devant les rideaux mangés aux mites, puis vers les escaliers de pierre menant au sous sol. Sa main effleurant les murs comme pour vérifier que tout n'était pas un rêve. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les marches, il entendit du bruit, se faisant de plus en plus forte. Il reconnut certain timbre de voix. Certains lui donnaient envie de rire, d'autres lui donnaient chaud au cœur. Cependant personne ne sembla le voir, ce ne fut que quand il fut sur la dernière marche que le bruit s'arrêta. Tous avaient tournés la tête vers lui, accentuant le malaise du brun.

Draco se leva, prêt à réceptionnait son mari, mais une autre personne fut plus rapide. Molly Weasley se précipita vers son fils adoptif, voulant le serrer contre son cœur, enfin rassurer de le voir en bonne santé. Mais dès que la femme s'approcha, une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry, interrompant ainsi la matriarche Weasley dans son geste. Voyant la détresse de son mari, Draco s'avança vers lui. Dès que le brun le vit, il se jeta dans ses bras. Il avait retrouvé sa chaleur. Depuis combien de temps avait il froid et peur ? Il l'ignorait. A ce moment un bruit venant de l'estomac du Survivant interrompit l'émouvante scène. Gêné Harry releva les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute, mais la réaction du blond fut toute autre, il le conduisit à table et lui commanda un repas.

Une fois l'assiette devant lui, Harry hésita, trop de personne était présente. Mais d'un mouvement imperceptible le blond lui fit comprendre de manger. C'est ainsi qu'il dégusta son premier vrai repas depuis sa capture, sous le regard attentionné de son mari ainsi que la moitié de l'Ordre.

Malgré le fait que l'élu ne s'isolait plus dans son salon au premier étage, il ne s'intégrait pas aux autres, comme l'avait prévu Rogue. Il restait avec Draco ou attendait devant la deuxième porte du palier. Voyant que son plan avait échoué l'ancien Mangemort utilisa un moyen plus brutal…Alors un jour où le Gryffondor était sans protecteur, autrement dit sans défense, il utilisa la Légilimency. Non pas pour entrer dans son esprit mais pour lui permettre d'accéder au sien. Il lui montra divers moment depuis sa capture allant de la scène qui eut lieu après sa capture à la volonté de son filleul pour le sauver. Il montra beaucoup de scène, qui pourrait le montrer en état de faiblesse, mais Potter avait besoin de ce réconfort. Il lui offrit donc. Il ne lui cacha rien. Il lui montra la préparation de potion ayant engendré sa torture mentale. Il lui montra sa trahison. Il lui montra même sa libération.

« C'est vrai ? Vous ne faite pas ça pour m'épargner ? » Demanda timidement Potter.

« Ai-je fais un jour quelque chose pour vous rendre la vie plus facile, Potter ? » répondit le maître des potions.

Le Gryffondor secoua négativement la tête, les joues baignées de larmes. Il comprenait que tout n'avait été que mensonge. Il n'avait tué personne. Alors il se releva et courut prendre dans ses bras ses meilleurs amis, pleurant de bonheur à présent. Bonheur d'être enfin avec les siens. Ron et Hermione répondirent à cette étreinte, heureux que leur meilleur ami soit de nouveau lui-même. Côte à côte, deux Serpentard observaient la scène, plus émus que ce qu'ils ne laissaient paraître.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

A partir de ce moment là, il redevint un peu plus Harry. Il était toujours craintif et parlait peu, mais avec le temps il s'ouvrit aux autres. Il réapprenait à vivre. Doucement. Avec les séquelles de son séjour au manoir Malefoy. Il était heureux du soutient que Draco lui avait apporté durant cette épreuve. Ayant l'esprit plus clair, il se rendait compte à quel point le blond avait été doux et gentil avec lui. Depuis quand Malefoy était-il devenu Draco ? Depuis quand était il passé de l'haine à l'amour ? Il l'ignorait. Avant sa captivité il y avait cette attraction entre eux, c'était presque physique. Mais à présent, celui qu'il avait tant haï, faisait preuve d'une telle tendresse, d'une telle dévotion, qu'il doutait de ses sentiments. Ce ne fut qu'un soir où la tendresse devint désir qu'il comprit. Il l'aimait corps et âme. Ne savant pas comment s'exprimer, il fit ce que son corps ordonna, il embrassa son mari avec fougue. A travers ce baiser Draco comprit les intentions d'Harry et voulut le stopper.

« Non, non, Harry c'est trop tôt » s'exclama le blond

Mais le Gryffondor ne lui laissa aucun répit, reprenant ses lèvres avec encore plus de ferveur et de passion. Passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds, qu'il adorait. Lorsque le souffle leurs manqua, le brun s'éloigna un peu, laissa respirer le corps contre lui.

« Non, Non, on ne doit pas ! C'est trop tôt ! » Ne cessait de répéter le blond de sa voix devenu rauque.

« J'en ai besoin, j'en ai besoin, s'il te plait » tout en se frottant contre son mari.

Sous les suppliques de son époux et l'intensité de son besoin Draco céda. Il empoigna ces hanches qui lui avaient tant manqués et renversa le brun sous lui. Il couvrit le corps sous lui de baisers et caresse. Le redécouvrant presque religieusement avec sa langue. Dieu il lui avait tant manqué. Il le marqua à nouveau sien. Mais rapidement les baisers et caresses ne suffirent plus, il avait faim de lui. Il descendit donc un doigt qu'il plaça à son entré dans le but de préparer son amant. Mais celui-ci refusa.

« Non ! Viens ! » Fit le brun, lorsqu'il avait sentit un doigt près de son anus.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda le blond malgré que la demande de son mari, l'excita encore plus.

« Oui ! Viens ! Je veux te sentir en moi ! » Dit Harry, regardant de ses yeux assombris par le plaisir son amant.

Devant cette demanda, le blond céda. Il se positionna et entra. Seule une grimace montra la douleur du brun. Grimace qui passa vite sous l'attention du blond. Bientôt Harry amorça un mouvement, donnant ainsi son accord au Serpentard pour commencer le balai amoureux. Le rythme devient vite soutenu. Ne résonnait dans la pièce que les gémissements devenu cris des deux protagonistes. Quant Harry eu une idée. D'un mouvement souple de hanche, il renversa leur position, sous le regard étonné du blond. Lui, se trouvant au dessus, leurs corps toujours unis. Harry se mit alors à monter et descendre de lui-même sur la verge dressée, leurs procurant à tout les deux de nouvelles sensations. Draco n'en revint pas de l'audace de son amant, mais il adorait. Le voir au dessus de lui, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies, montant et descendant sur lui, ne fit qu'accroitre ses sentiments. Bientôt le brun se cabra sous l'assaut d'émotion et ils jouirent ensemble. Leurs respirations étaient à présent archaïques, mais ils ne regrettaient rien. Morphée vint les ravirent, collé l'un à l'autre.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Survivant de très bonne humeur qui se dirigeait en cuisine, en quête d'un petit déjeuner à apporter au lit pour un certain blond. Puis en repassant devant la deuxième porte du palier, il se souvint être venu y chercher refuge. Il s'approcha donc intrigué. La porte semblait usée, la peinture qui la recouvrait portait des traces d'éraflures profondes, sous un petit écriteau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans l'obscurité. C'était une plaque prétentieuse, écrite à la main en lettres soigneusement tracées, le genre de chose que Percy Weasley aurait pu coller sur la porte de sa chambre :

_Défense d'enter_

_Sans l'autorisation expresse de_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_


	28. Chapter 28: PotterMalefoy

_Défense d'enter_

_Sans l'autorisation expresse de_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Chapitre 28 : Potter-Malefoy

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc ! RAB ! Il l'avait trouvé ! Et dire que depuis tous ce temps la réponse était à quelque mètre mais que personne n'avait fait le lien. Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius, celui qui était devenu Mangemort. Le mot à l'intérieur du faux médaillon prenait enfin un sens :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B_

Il avait trahit son maître… Il avait volé le médaillon… Voilà donc les raisons de sa mort prématuré.

Décidant d'agir, il tenta de rentrer mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Il tenta une, deux, trois et quatre fois, avec de plus en plus de force mais la porte ne céda toujours pas. Même un bon _Alohomora_ n'en vint pas à bout. Les brun se laissa alors allez à sa tristesse et prit une quelconque direction, il avait besoin de réfléchir posément. Ses pas le menèrent dans une pièce, une pièce qu'il avait habité durant un bout de temps. Il était de retour dans le salon, salon dans lequel il avait réapprit à vivre.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Au matin, Draco se réveilla seul, sans le corps de son mari contre lui. Cette seule pensée le réveilla complètement. Une main sur le matelas encore chaud, le rassura. Harry s'était levé il y a peu. Après s'être habillé, le blond avait rejoint la cuisine mais il y faisait sombre. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Un peu inquiet le sang pur le rechercha dans cette étrange demeure. Il le retrouva dans le salon, au premier, le regard perdu, une main sur la tapisserie du mur, apparemment très ancienne. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha de son mari, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui donner un baiser au cou en guise de bonjour. Il s'intéressa alors à ce qui sembla tant captivé le brun contre lui. Il n'avait guère observé le décor lorsqu'il s'occupait de Harry. Son regard se posa alors sur la tapisserie décoloré, dont les fils d'or brodé brillaient suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir un arbre généalogique. Son regard gris se stoppa lorsqu'il vit son propre nom : Draco Malefoy. Son regard remonta lentement, il y eut d'abord ses parents, puis ses grand parents. Ses yeux remontant toujours le long des fils d'or, constatant qu'il avait devant lui un arbre généalogique de sa famille quasiment ou du moins des sangs purs. Pour achever son parcours il entrevit les lettres écrites tout en haut :

**La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**

**« Toujours pur »**

« Black ? » fit le blond etonné.

« Oui Black ! Où croyait donc tu être ? » fit le brun en se blottissant dans les bras de son époux.

« Je ne sais pas moi.. La base de l'Ordre ? » répondit Draco un peu boudeur.

Dans ses bras, Harry, se crispa. L'Ordre, oui.

« Je te présente l'ancien quartier de L'Ordre du Phénix, Draco » fit l'ancien prisonnier en englobant la pièce d'un mouvement de bras.

« Harry » fit le Serpentard, soucieux voyant que son mari ne poursuivit pas.

« Bienvenue, dans ce qui fut la maison des plus fidèles sangs purs. Bienvenue, dans ma maison » sa voix refroidissant à chaque parole.

« Ta maison ? » interrogea Draco.

« Celle que mon parrain m'as légué » confirma l'élu.

« Ton parr… » commença le blond mais il s'arrêta vite voyant la tension du corps contre lui augmenter.

« Dans un sens, je comprend. J'attendrais que tu aies suffisamment confiance en moi pour te confier » poursuivit Malefoy, voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas.

Contre toute attente, Harry se tourna pour affronter son mari. Il le fixa de ses orbes si verts qui dépourvut de ses horribles lunettes, reflétaient tant ses émotions. Rogue lui avait corrigé la vue suite à son enfermement. Les siennes détruites, le brun avait accepté quand le traitre lui avait proposé cette solution. Ses yeux émeraudes reflétaient sa douleur et sa tristesse. Sa main se posa tendrement sur la joue si douce du sang pur avant qu'il n'ajoute doucement:

« Non…Non, désormais, je ne te cacherais plus rien…. »

Le blond encra ses yeux gris dans ceux en face des siens, voulant vérifier les dires de celui-ci. Les iris du Survivant, permettaient, à quiconque le désirait, de lire en lui. En cet instant, Draco n'y vit que douleur, tristesse mais en plus il y décela de la confiance et une immense détermination.

« Alors explique-moi après quoi nous courrons ? » demanda-il prudemment, s'attendant à un refus catégorique de la part du brun.

Mais contre attente, après quelques minutes de réflexion, celui-ci répondit :

« Sais-tu ce que sont des Horcruxes, Draco ? »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux d'horreur.

« Je vois que tu sais de quoi il s'agit » continua doucement le brun.

Comment pouvait il l'ignorait ? Il avait été élevé dans la magie noire… Mais le fait de scinder son âme, lui avait paru abject… Le meurtre contre se séparer d'un morceau de soi… Pourquoi le Lord aurait il fait ça ?

« L'immortalité. Ce qui fait le plus peur à Voldemort c'est la mort ou plutôt sa propre mort ! C'est pourquoi il n'est pas mort lors de son attaque à mes un an ! Et c'est nous qui les recherchons» fit Harry, répondant ainsi à l'interrogation muette dans les yeux anthracites.

« Tu as dit rechercher au pluriel ! Il en a fait plusieurs ? Combien ? » demanda finalement le blond, redoutant la réponse.

« En tout il y en a sept dont celui dans son corps. Cinq on été détruit ! Il n'en manque qu'un, le médaillon, et il sera mortel. Mais le médaillon ayant été dérobé par un certain R.A.B, nous n'arrivions pas à mettre la main dessus mais j'ai compris… C'était si évident, la réponse était juste devant nous… »

« Quelle réponse ? » demanda t-il, voyant que le brun ne continuait pas.

Mais au lieu de parler, Harry s'avança de nouveau vers l'arbre généalogique comme précédemment et posa sa main sur une des branches, la suivant les fils jusqu'à un prénom : Regulus Black.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le temps n'avait pas de prise lorsque le couple était ensemble. Après la révélation fulgurante des Horcruxes, Harry ne s'était pas arrêter là. Il avait répondu à toutes les questions de son époux sans rien n'occulter. Il se dévoilait. Il ne fut pas le seul. Draco raconta son enfance, la manière dont était éduqué les sangs purs. Il expliqua sa jalousie lors de sa première année, lorsqu'il avait choisit Weasley plutôt que lui.

« Comprend moi ! Je n'avais parlé qu'à deux sorciers, si on oublie notre rencontre à la boutique, et toi tu les insultes ! Mes premiers amis.. » dit le Gryffondor.

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment été clément à cette époque… Mais nous avons tourné la page, non ? » fit le blond, une note d'espoir à la fin.

« Bien sur » affirma l'élu.

Durant leur discussion, ils furent rejoins par les deux acolytes Gryffondors. Ceux-ci avaient cherché leur meilleur ami, avant de le trouver blotti tout contre sa moitié, assis sur le canapé. Ils étaient si plongé dans leur discussion qu'ils n'eurent pas conscience de leurs présences immédiatement. Pendant ce cours moment, le couple récemment formé profita pour observer Harry. Il rayonnait littéralement, sa guérison avait déjà relevé du miracle mais le voir sourire ainsi avec celui qui fut son second pire ennemi, leur mis du baume au cœur. Et de voir que malgré leurs anciens antagonismes, ils arrivaient à surmonter le fait d'être définitivement lié, relevé lui aussi du prodige. On pouvait presque croire, en les regardant, voir un couple uni par amour et non deux personnes qui se haïssaient. Hermione contemplait la scène attendrit se demandant si finalement le mariage d'Harry n'était pas la meilleure chose qui lui été arrivé. Certes il ne l'avait pas vraiment choisit, comme beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, mais s'il y avait une chose qui lui serrait profitable sur du long terme il s'agirait de cette union.

Les réflexions de Miss Je Sais Tout furent interrompues par un grognement du roux à ses côtés. Trop absorbé par ses pensées elle en avait oublié la discussion se déroulant devant ses yeux. Elle revint à elle afin de comprendre et focalisa son attention sur le blond qui parlait.

« Enfin voyons Weasley, ne te fâche pas pour si peu ! Cette histoire remonte à loin ! Le passé est le passé » fit Malefoy avec une incroyable décontraction.

Ron grogna une nouvelle fois mais son visage exprima plus de l'amusement que de la colère, voyant que Malefoy ne se moquait pas. Le gardien entraîna sa compagne avec lui sur le canapé face au couple, comme au temps où Harry était en convalescence.

« Au faite tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment vous saviez l'apparence de notre salle commune ? A ma connaissance aucun Gryffondor n'a jamais réussi à pénétrer dans notre antre ! Alors j'écoute ! » fit le blond, sa voix prenant des intonations inquisitrices.

« Vous n'avez pas laissé échapper ça ? » fit le brun, regardant ses deux meilleurs amis, interloqués.

Un sourire gêné du rouquin lui fit comprendre que si.

« Harry » gronda la voix de Draco, comme pour un enfant pris en faute.

Le brun rougit totalement.

« Tu me dois la vérité » insista ce dernier, profitant de l'occasion.

Se voyant piégé par ses propres paroles, Harry raconta. Il raconta les soupçons sur l'héritier de Serpentard, il raconta l'idée d'Hermione. Il raconta le subterfuge pour dérober les ingrédients, il raconta la préparation de la potion dans les toilettes du second étage. Et bien sur il raconta son escapade avec Ron au pays des Serpentards. Le sang pur écouta attentivement le récit, ses yeux s'ouvrant progressivement d'horreur au fur et à mesure.

« Dis-moi que c'est un mensonge ? » demanda le prince des Sepentards, interloqué.

« Voles-tu toujours les cadeaux de tes camarades ? » répondit le brun en retour.

Là il sut que c'était la vérité, heureusement qu'il était calé contre son mari sinon il lui aurait fallu s'asseoir sous le choc.

« Dieu Potter, si tu as fait ça, jusqu'où tu as été ? » insista le blond, voyant qu'aucun règlement n'avait stoppé les trois lions.

Un sourire diabolique s'anima sur les visages du trio, ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Aucune entache à leur amitié à cause de leurs amours respectifs. Chacun avait accepté les relations de l'autre. Enfin ce fut plus dur pour Ron d'admettre que _Malefoy_ était avec son meilleur ami, mais la réaction de Draco lorsque l'élu avait été enfermé l'avait aidé à réaliser à quel point le blond tenait à son mari, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Hermione avait eu confiance, les livres empreintés dans la bibliothèque dans la maison de la Licorne, lui avait fait comprendre que tout était une question de temps. Harry à la révélation de ses meilleurs amis, qui avaient balbutié un jour qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait répondu :

« Il était temps »

Approuvé par le blond. Pour eux il était évident qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps. La conversation qui suivit évoquait les divers signes depuis toutes ces années, que leur amitié était plus. Tout ça sous le regard courroucé du couple.

« J'ai trouvé R.A.B » fit Harry pour changer de sujet que leur divers manquement au règlement.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent dans la direction de Draco avant de reporté leurs regards étonnés vers Harry. Le regard de la brune lui se fit plus inquisiteur, apparemment la relation entre le Survivant et son mari avait évolué, du moins plus que ce qu'elle n'avait entrevu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant Mione » fit le brun à la jeune fille.

Son séjour dans les cachots, l'avait rendu plus attentif, plus vif. En un mot comme en cent différents.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Non, il n'est pas là » fit Harry devant la tanière de l'elfe de maison de la famille Black.

C'est le premier endroit où s'étaient précipités ses meilleurs après son récit. Pour Hermione tout avait pris sens au fur et à mesure de ses explications, comme si une ampoule qui s'était éclairé. Ronald fut un peu plus long à comprendre, ce ne fut que devant la porte du frère de Sirius qu'il réalisa. Alors, ils étaient là tous les quatre, devant la porte délabrée du réduit sous la chaudière pour questionner l'elfe.

De ses doigts repliés Ron donna quelques coups contre le panneau mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Alors sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit la porte.

La plus grande partie du réduit était occupé par une immense chaudière d'un modèle très ancien. Dans l'espace d'une trentaine de centimètre de hauteur situé sous la tuyauterie, Kreattur s'était aménagé une sorte de nid. Un mélange de chiffon associé de couvertures malodorantes, était entassé sur le sol. Au milieu un petit creux indiquait l'endroit où Kreattur se pelotonnait chaque soir pour dormir. On apercevait, de ci, de là, incrustés dans le tissu, des miettes de pain rassit et de vieux morceaux de fromage moisi. Dans le coin opposé, brillait des petits objets en tout genre que l'elfe de maison avait sans doute réussi à sauver, à la manière d'une pie, du grand nettoyage de Sirius. Après une fouille minutieuse, aucune trace du médaillon.

« Il n'est pas là » fit encore une fois le Survivant, s'attirant trois le regardèrent bizarre.

Le brun s'éloigna de la tanière pour remonter devant la chambre de Regulus, les autres suivirent.

« Kreattur » appela Harry, pour clore le débat.

« Le maître a appelé Kreattur » fit le dit elfe, en s'inclinant.

« Avoir un tel sang mêlés pour maître, lui et ses amis tous des traitres et sangs de bourbe… Si ma maîtresse me voyait déshonorer la maison des Black… » murmura Kreattur, toutefois pas assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

« Il suffit ! Je ne veux plus aucune insulte sortant de ta bouche ! Est-ce clair ? » fit sèchement Harry.

« Kreattur, protège seulement les trésors de la maison Black que vous avez tenté de jeter, maître » minauda le serviteur.

« Le médaillon est il dans la chambre de Regulus ? Et ne me mens pas » continua le maître des lieux.

« Oui maitre » vint comme réponse.

« As-tu utilisé ta magie pour que personne n'entre ? » questionna le propriétaire de la demeure.

« Oui, maître » fit l'elfe plus agressif.

« Va m'ouvrir cette porte » ordonna le brun.

L'elfe s'avança jusqu'à la dite porte, tendit un doigt et une lueur s'en échappa pour ricocher sur la porte. Puis on entendit le bruit d'un verrou s'ouvrant.

La chambre de Regulus était légèrement plus petite que celle qu'il partageait avec Draco, celle de Sirius, mais il émanait la même atmosphère de grandeur passée. Les couleurs vert émeraudes et argent de Serpentard étaient partout, drapant le lit, les murs et les fenêtres. Les armoiries des Black avaient été peintes avec soin au dessus du lit, avec leur devise, « Toujours pur ». Au dessus des coupures de journaux jaunies étaient fixés au mur, en un collage hétéroclite. Tous se mirent à chercher l'Horcruxe, dans le lit poussiéreux, sous l'armoire, dans les tiroirs retourné, les rideaux délavés. Sans résultat. Tous non, Harry était resté sur le seuil et fixé le mur recouvert de coupure de journal. Il avait envie de courir vers ce mur, arrachait chaque bout de papier pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il savait. Il savait que le médaillon s'y trouvait.

« Kreattur » appela Harry.

« Le maître m'a demandé »

« Qu'y a-t-il derrière ce mur ? » demanda Draco, constatent le soudain intérêt de son mari pour le mur, ayant à l'esprit la scène dans la salle sur demande.

Le sang pur pensa que l'elfe lui parlerait honnêtement. Car même si celui-ci, avait désapprouvé sa relation avec le maître des lieux, il était resté poli envers lui, largement plus qu'envers la belette et Granger.

« Rien, jeune Malefoy » répondit Kreattur, un peu trop rapidement.

« Je t'ordonne de répondre franchement à la question » hurla l'élu, tendu par son désir de trouver le morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

L'elfe réfléchit à la manière de contourner l'obligation mais voyant aucune échappatoire, il céda, non sans maugréer des insultes bien placées.

« La pièce cachée de maître Regulus » fit-il, vaincue.

« Ouvre là » d'une voix autoritaire.

Le domestique obéit et comme pour la porte, le pan du mur bougea permettant de voir une ouverture. Le trio ainsi que Draco s'y dirigea immédiatement, après avoir bougeait le lit. Personne ne s'étonna de découvrir une pièce secrète, rien ne paraissait impossible chez les sorciers.

Des lampes à huile s'allumèrent révélant une petite pièce lugubre, débordant de magie noire. Et au centre, était aussi étincelant que le soleil se trouvait le médaillon, suspendu dans le vide, surement par la magie de l'elfe de maison. Le rouquin s'en approcha décidant de le saisir. Et c'est là que tout dérapa. L'atmosphère de la pièce se fit lourde et oppressante, alors qu'une voix froide à en donner des frissons, retentit :

« Il est à moi »

Ces mots furent prononçait par Harry. Il était là immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, regardant froidement son meilleur ami. Son aura magique se fit sentir, à la fois puissante et terrifiante. La magie était telle qu'un courant d'air plus ou moins violent entourait le brun, lui balayant les cheveux. Son regard était d'un vert sombre, presque noir, tellement effrayant et en même temps hypnotisant. C'est sans compter le courage, incontesté des Gryffondor, la belette plus proche du médaillon avança sa main comme pour s'en saisir. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, l'aura du brun les projeta contre les murs.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

L'ancien professeur Severus Rogue venait d'arriver dans la demeure de ce foutu cabot, la maison dont il était devenu le gardien du secret, pour plus de sureté. La demeure de Potter. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient libéré près de trois mois et demi, il s'était laissé attendrir par l'élu, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Il l'avait laissé brisé sa carapace d'amertume, en le regardant se battre contre ses peurs, contre lui-même. En un sens, il était fier. Il pouvait au moins reconnaître à Potter, son endurance. Il avait tellement souffert et pourtant, il avait réussi l'impossible. Il avait remonté la pente et ne s'en trouvait que plus fort. Il avait aussi vu la tendresse puis l'amour entre lui et son filleul et rien ne l'emplissait plus de bonheur.

Soudain il sentit une impulsion magique, qui le tira de ses réflexions. L'impulsion fut tel qu'elle ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à une personne : Harry Potter. La seule que son enfermement avait fait sortir son potentiel magique. Il se précipita dans les étages à la recherche de l'endroit d'où venait cette magie. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Regulus, il ne fit pas gaffe à l'elfe, il se précipita vers l'ouverture de la pièce cachée. Et ce qu'il vit le fit se stopper net. Au centre de la pièce, un médaillon flottait. Devant lui se tenait un Survivant, dont la magie semblait provoquer une tempête. Et contre les murs, Granger, Weasley, ainsi que son filleul, semblaient incapable de faire un seul mouvement. D'un simple coup d'œil, il analysa la situation et déduisit que Potter était responsable de ce fait.

« Potter » appela Rogue.

Le Garçon Qui A Survécu se tourna lentement vers son ancien professeur et le regard noir qu'il posa sur lui, lui donna des frissons. La magie d'Harry, l'attaqua, mais le maître des potions préparer contra le coup. Il accapara l'entière attention du brun, à tel point que les trois étudiants furent libérés du mur. Ancien gardien de leur prison. D'un geste ample, le traitre fit apparaître au pied de son filleul, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. D'un regard ils se comprirent. Rapidement le blond s'empara de l'arme avant de la lancer à la belette.

« Weasley détruit le médaillon ! Vite ! »

Grâce à ses reflexes de gardien le roux se saisit du garde de l'épée avant de l'enfoncer au si fort que possible dans le médaillon. Celui-ci se fendit avant de retomber en mille morceaux. Harry lui avait suspendu ses gestes au moment où l'Horcruxes fut touché et lorsque celui-ci fut détruit, il hurla de douleur. Ses genoux cédèrent sous la douleur, le mettant à genou et sa cicatrice se mit à saigner. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle, son âme aussi saignée. Elle pleurait. Son âme… Pleurer un morceau de Voldemort… A moins que… Que lui aussi fasse partie des Horcruxes….. Impossible… Quand ? Comment ? Son esprit lui révéla ce que son cœur ne voulait comprendre… La nuit de ses un an à Godric Hollow…

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Sa main se porta aussitôt à son bras gauche plus précisément sur sa marque des Ténèbres. Le signe de son appartenance. Il lui appartenait, y avait-il songé un jour, rien ne lui apparaissait plus vrai aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le lien qu'il l'avait sauvé autrefois dans les cachots mais la présence d'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort en lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair pour se débarrasser de ce tatouage noir qui lui mettait la vérité sous les yeux. Il ne sentit pas les mains de son mari le saisir pour le menait dans leur « chambre ». Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée sur eux, qu'il prit conscience que le lieu avait changée. Il retrouvé la chambre de Sirius, dans cette pièce spacieuse avec de haute fenêtre masquée par de long rideaux de velours, avec des tableaux sur le mur. Celle où ils avaient déménagé pour éviter d'être espionner par le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black, dans la chambre où il avait séjourné un jour avec Ron. Draco ayant vu la panique de son mari, l'avait emmené loin de tous. Il connaissait le sentiment de se sentir souillé, le désir de scarifier sa peau pour soustraire à son regard l'objet de son aversion. Il avait faillit en finir avec ses jours avant que Severus ne lui propose une échappatoire. Et Harry arborait les mêmes signes que lui précédemment mais il était là désormais. Alors il fit la seule chose capable de le consoler il lui offrit son cœur.

« Comment peux-tu vouloir de moi, alors que j'ai _ça_ ? » fit Harry, mettant des mots sur ses pensées.

« Je porte aussi sa marque » contra le sang pur, mettant hors propos l'argument.

« J'aurais pu devenir comme Tom Elevis Jedusor, détester les moldus pour les traitements que j'ais reçu, comme Voldemort. Nous nous ressemblons tellement. Orphelin, détesté depuis la naissance, je devais aller à Serpentard… Si je me laisser aller aux ténèbres présente dans mon cœur alors nous serions identiques » murmura le brun, honteux de cette confidence.

« C'est justement ce qui fait votre différence et je suis heureux que tu sois différent » répondit-il simplement.

Lentement il releva le menton du brun pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Draco l'embrassait avec dévotion, l'embrassant délicatement sans pour autant l'approfondir. Il y avait du partage dans ce baiser, de la compréhension. Après tout maintenant il en était au même point, il était deux Mangemorts qui avaient désertés et se raccrochaient au seul espoir possible. Harry, lui, perdit rapidement patience, il voulait du réconfort, il voulait se sentir aimer. Il se saisit donc de la nuque de son amant pour rapprocher leurs corps tout approfondissant le baiser, tout en reculant, l'entrainant plus loin dans la pièce. Bientôt ils butèrent contre quelque chose, le cadre en bois sculpté du lit, les faisant se renverser sur les draps. Draco sentait le poids de son époux sur lui mais pour une fois il ne fit rien pour inverser les positions. Il se laissa guider mais Harry ne semblait pas comprendre les différents signaux que lui avait envoyé le blond jusque là. Il décida de mettre des paroles sur ses pensées.

« Harry, je veux…. que tu…. me fasse ….tiens » dit il dès que son mari lui permettait de parler c'est-à-dire quand il ne le bayonnait pas avec ses lèvres.

Soudain le brun s'éloigna, voulant voir le visage du Serpentard, peu sûr d'avoir bien saisit. Mais le jeune homme sous lui affichait un air déterminé.

« Draco, non. Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais… Enfin tu vois… » contra l'élu.

« Chut… Ce n'est pas compliqué.. Laisse toi guidez… » fit tendrement Draco, avant de lui monter l'ampleur de son désir en un baiser époustouflant.

Le Garçon Qui A Survécu répondit avec autant d'ardeur, mais teinté de doute, doute qui disparu grâce à l'habilité de la langue du Serpentard. Après ce baiser, ils durent tous les deux reprendre leurs souffles. Mais en temps que Gryffondor, Harry décida d'affronter sa propre peur, après tout cela ne devait pas être si compliqué de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un, lui.

Il descendit alors le long de sa mâchoire déposant des baisers papillon, jusqu'à sa gorge. Sous ses lèvres, la peau brulait, il entreprit alors de d'apprendre par cœur chaque parcelle de peau offerte. De sa langue et de ses dents. Décidant que le cou ne suffisait plus, il continua sa descente aux enfers vers le torse de celui-ci mais fut confronté à un obstacle, la chemise. Le désir était tellement fort qu'il avait oublié la présence des vêtements. Ils étaient de trop, il voulait sa peau blanche, sa peau brulante. Il n'utilisa pas ses mains, ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin sans se soucier du bout de tissu, étrangement chaque bouton de la chemise sautait une fois la langue du brun à quelques centimètres. Un instant il se releva, observant son mari sous lui, celui-ci s'était arqué sous le plaisir, ses lèvres était rouge comme quelqu'un qui cherchait à retenir ses gémissements. Ses cheveux blond étendu autour de sa tête comme une auréole le faisait ressembler à un ange. Yeux clos sous l'afflux de sensations. Voyant que ses tourments avaient pris fin, le blond ouvrit ses yeux gris obscurci par tant de plaisir. Ses prunelles descendirent vers les vêtements de son mari trop présent à son gout. Et encore une fois tout les boutons sautèrent, même la boucle de la ceinture de Harry ne sembla pas résister. Pourtant au dessus, le souffle du brun se fit de plus en plus court alors que la magie de son mari s'évertué à le mettre à nu. Devant le regard gourmand du blond et pour calmer un peu les assauts de sentiments, il retourna embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices. Mais Harry n'avait plus la patience d'attendre plus, d'une impulsion sa magie se chargea de faire disparaître les derniers remparts de tissus entre eux. Les mains de Malefoy attrapèrent la nuque de son partenaire, approfondissant le baiser. Mais les doigts, curieux, partirent à l'exploration du dos du brun, retraçant de leurs pointes, les cicatrices présentes. Ce geste enflamma les sens du Gryffondor, le poussant à retourner à l'exploration du corps pâle en commençant par un téton. Un premier. Puis un deuxième. Il se colla au blond, laissant leurs désirs se frotter. En accomplissant cet acte, il cherchait la permission de continuer. Comme un enfant. Ce que, bien entendu, le sang pur lui accorda, d'un mouvement de hanche bien placé. Le lion laissa alors les préliminaires aux placards décidant de passait à l'action.

Malgré la passion qui l'animait, Harry n'oublia pas de le préparer, comme Draco l'avait fait pour lui. Ses gestes étaient sûrs mais sa main tremblait. Tremblait d'anticipation, de désir. Il ne tenait plus. Mais il tenait à ce que tout soit parfait comme pour sa première fois. Ce ne fut que quand le blond sous lui, s'empala de lui-même un peu plus sur ses doigts qu'il comprit que celui-ci était prêt. Harry s'enfonça en lui, lui prenant son innocence. La sensation était tel que le brun brulait, il se consumait. Un feu se propagea dans ses veines. Mais il s'imposa au calme afin de permettre au blond de s'adapter. Mais le Serpentard ne le voyait pas sous cette angle, lui ne voulait plus patienter, il croyait avoir été suffisamment clair en bougeant contre ses doigts. Mais apparemment non. Il recommença. Il bougea, incitant son mari à continuer. A lui faire voir, le septième ciel. Ce que le brun ne lui refusa absolument pas. Leurs corps se mouvèrent de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Draco avait basculé la tête en arrière, un flot incompréhensible de paroles s'échapper de sa bouche. Harry lui se concentrait sur son mari pour ne pas perdre pied. Ils étaient unis. Dans tous les sens possibles. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls, trop concentrés, ils ne virent pas la magie s'écouler d'eux. En effet, de chacun des deux époux s'écoula de la magie. Verte pour le Survivant. Bleu pour le sang pur. Bientôt les deux magies se rencontrèrent, se mélangèrent formant une nouvelle nuance. Une nouvelle magie. Totalement inconscient du phénomène se déroulant à quelque centimètre d'eux, les amants se contentèrent d'atteindre l'orgasme. En même temps. Ensemble.

Lorsque le plaisir retomba, laissant les deux amants repus, il ne restait plus aucune trace de magie, du moins visible. Juste deux corps complètement épuisés. Draco vint se coller à son mari, avant de déclarer :

« Putain Potter. Tu cache bien ton jeu ! Tu ne l'as jamais fait, mon œil ? C'est ton côté Serpentard qui ressort ma parole ! Me donner autant de plaisir, c'est pas permis ! » dit le sang pur, une fois remis de ses émotions.

« Potter-Malefoy » murmura timidement Harry.

« Pardon ? » fit interloquer le blond contre lui

« Maintenant qu'on est définitivement ensemble on pourrait associer nos nom »

« Potter-Malefoy, ca sonne bien » accepta le dès à présent Potter-Malefoy.

Pas de je t'aime ni de parole mielleuse, il était trop tôt, juste une façon bien à eux de se montrer leur affection.


	29. Chapter 29: Quand la fin approche

_« Potter-Malefoy, ca sonne bien » _

Chapitre 29 : Quand la fin approche

Dans son trône, Lord Voldemort avait perdu l'occasion de détruire son ennemi. Peu après sa fuite, il avait senti son esprit effleurer le sien, lui donnant une occasion d'en finir. De le briser. Le jeune Potter déjà à moitié fou n'avait plus la force de le repousser. Quoi de plus jouissif. Mais quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose tentait de le bloquer. De le priver de son plaisir, lui le meilleur mage au monde. Il avait donc attaqué plus violement que jamais mais rien ne semblait atteindre la cible c'est-à-dire le Survivant. Au mieux, il ressentait ce que son pion ressentait, il y avait du doute et de la tristesse, sentiment qui jouait pour lui, mais il y avait cet amour écœurant qui emplissait son cœur un peu plus chaque jour. C'est cet afflux de sensation plus désagréable, de plus en plus présent, qui l'obligea à renoncer à son plan. Mais loin d'être déçu, ce qui fut autrefois Tom Jedusor souriait. D'un sourire froid et sûr de lui… Lorsque des Mangemorts entrèrent.

« Le premier groupe est de retour, maître. Et il n'y a aucun signe du médaillon dans la grotte indiquée » fit un Mangemort, en s'agenouillant.

« Deuxième groupe. La bague est introuvable » poursuivit un autre.

« Troisième groupe. Nous avons fouillé la salle sur demande de fond en comble et aucune trace du diadème, mon seigneur » acheva, le dernier.

Ses doutes étaient donc fondés, son secret avait été découvert. Voilà donc la raison de la présence de Potter à Poudlard. Le diadème. Le bal, une mascarade pour dérober la coupe. Et la mort de Nagini. Trois. Il y avait aussi son journal détruis voilà des années par Potter, lui-même. Le médaillon et la bague, disparu. En tout, six. Tous ses Horcruxes avaient donc été détruit.. Tous ? Non ! Il en restait au moins un mais personne ne le savait, il en avait ignoré jusqu'à l'existence il y a quelque mois. Le Lord avait enfin compris la résistance du Garçon Qui A Survécu face à lui. Il ne le découvrait que maintenant mais cet atout jouerait en sa faveur. Contre toute attente Tom ria. Devant les mauvaises nouvelles apportés, tous les serviteurs du mage noir, s'attendirent à une lourde punition mais pas à l'entendre rire. Et surtout de ce rire, si froid, si confiant. Un rire à donner la chair de poule. Voldemort lui pensait que la partie s'annonçait drôle. Très drôle, même. Puisque tout le monde ignorait qu'il s'était séparé d'une autre partie de son âme voilà plus de dix huit ans. Acte involontaire, erreur fatale ou chance incontesté.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans l'autre camp, les choses s'activaient, les Horcruxes enfin détruit, plus rien ne se mettrait en travers d'eux pour détruire le Lord. Rien sinon une armée. Les troupes du mage noir était constituées de ses Mangemorts, d'hommes qui redoutaient la colère du nouveau dirigeant ou ceux mis sous Imperium. En somme beaucoup de soldat. Il leur fallait donc un plan. Et pour l'occasion tout l'ordre du Phénix était convié à Square Grimault.

« L'effet de surprise ne marchera pas ! Il nous faut le provoquer ! C'est son trop plein de confiance en lui qui le mènera à sa perte ! Il ignore tout de la destruction de ses Horcruxes, il se croit donc invincible, il faut exploiter cette faiblesse…» s'égosier à dire le Survivant maintenant tout l'Ordre du Phénix qui avez était mis au courant pour les Horcruxes et leurs destructions.

« Tu suggères de lui proposer toi-même un rendez vous… Mais tu es fou ? » fit Ron.

« Potter, à quoi pensez vous précisément ? » fit le maître des potions, curieux de voir que pour une fois l'intrépide Gryffondor, avait en tête un plan sensé.

« Je pensais…à un duel… Entre lui et moi.. Lui, ne viendra jamais seul mais il ignore que moi non plus, me pensant trop naïf pour cela…»

« L'idée tiens la route » acquiesça l'espion, reconnaissant que le plan était sensé.

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ça ? » fit alors Molly Weasley, s'inquiétant pou Harry comme son propre fils.

« Quand comptez vous le provoquez et comment, Potter ? Je doute qu'il accepte de recevoir n'importe lequel d'être nous » continua Rogue.

« Je pensais envoyer Kreattur » dit Harry

« En n'oubliant pas de lui donner des ordres pour qu'aucune information filtre » ajouta t-il en pensant aux informations qu'avez laissé filtrer l'elfe il y a quelque année causant la mort de son parrain.

« Quant au lieu, je pensais à un endroit symbolique tel que Godric Hollow » fit-il peu sûr de lui.

« L'endroit où il est quasiment mort une fois ! Quel coup de théâtre ! Je suis sûr que le maître va adorer ! Et la date ? » dit ironiquement le traître.

« Je pensais attendre la fin du mois de mai et l'affronter comme chaque année… Comme cela, il aura tout le loisir de croire que puisque nous ne bougeons pas, je me consacre à m'entrainer durant ce temps… » dit le brun, timidement, étonné que pour une fois le maître des potions soit d'accord avec lui.

« Excellent, Potter ! Vous avez vraiment cerné tout le problème… Il ne reste qu'à établir la stratégie et pour ce faire voilà le plan du village » conclut l'homme.

« Je refuse, qu'on expose Harry comme ça » fit soudain la voix maternelle de Molly.

« Et que comptez vous faire Molly ? Vous avez un autre plan ? Vous savez très bien que Potter doit l'affronter, alors cessez de le materner »

Étant donné que personne d'autre n'émit de contestation, il s'en suivit une conversation purement stratégique.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Kreattur » appela Harry, une fois seul au salon.

« Le maître m'a appelé » fit froidement l'elfe après une révérence.

« J'ai un message à faire porter au manoir Malefoy, à Lord Voldemort » poursuivit le brun.

« Tout ce que voudras le maître » accorda Kreattur, les yeux pétillant de malice.

« Tu diras à sa seigneurie que moi, Harry Potter le provoque en duel à Godric Hollow, fin mai. Ceci est ton message. Mais en aucun cas, Kreattur, tu ne seras autoriser à parler de quoique ce soit d'autre, à qui que ce soit. Tu transmets ce message et attend la réponse. Point. Compris ? » expliqua le maître de la maison, n'oubliant pas les mesures de sécurité à prendre.

« Evidemment maître. Kreattur ne vis que pour servir la noble maison des Black » répondit le serviteur, un peu plus hargneusement que précédemment.

« Alors va » ordonna Harry.

Et dans un pop sonore l'elfe disparu laissant, dans le salon le Survivant.

« Potter nous devons parler » fit une voix derrière lui.

Dieu, dire qu'il jour il avait hait cet homme. Rogue. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait entre une certaine entente comme un accord tacite. Après tout ils se ressemblaient. Trop même. Le Survivant hocha la tête montrant son accord à la demande du traître.

« J'ai remarqué lors de votre enfermement Potter, que Draco pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, plus ou moins puissante toutefois, selon ses émotions ! Mais vous…. Vous êtes différent Potter ! Vous utiliser la magie comme si vous utilisiez votre baguette, or elle a été détruite lors de votre détention… Non, dans votre cas c'est instinctif.. Vu que le phénomène vous affecte tout les deux je dirais qu'il a rapport avec le lien… Mais votre habilité relève plus de la puissance, qu'autre chose… Vous êtes puissant Potter, je ne peux le nier ! Mais votre magie est instinctive, trop imprévu et il vous faudra plus pour vaincre. Et je vais vous y aider ! Et Draco aussi !» fit Rogue.

« Ne le mêlez pas à cela… S'il vous plait… » murmura l'élu.

« Potter » dit simplement l'ancien professeur, en prononçant son nom, il avait mis plus d'interrogation, qu'autrefois de haine.

« Professeur vous connaissez la prophétie ou du moins son début… Si vous la connaissiez dans sa totalité vous sauriez que je n'ai aucune chance, non aucune… »

« Pourquoi, _Harry_ ? » questionne le traître, appuyant bien sur le prénom.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ » énonçant simplement le Survivant.

« Rien ne vous condamne Potter » poursuivit l'homme.

« Si, si, lors de l'affrontement je mourrais, je le sais…. Je veux juste le protéger » fit il faiblement, dans ses paroles ne filtraient aucune peur pour lui mais pour son mari.

« Vous l'aimez n'est pas ? » interrogea doucement, l'ancien Mangemort.

« Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé un jour… C'est pourquoi je vous demande de veiller sur lui pour moi » répondit honnêtement l'élu.

« Je n'avais pas besoin que vous le demandiez » répliqua Rogue, son ton acide de retour.

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai pris toutes les dispositions pour qu'on ne vous accuse ni vous, ni Draco après cette guerre, si elle finit… » dit le Survivant, lacement.

« Vous ne pensez sérieusement pas vous en sortir Potter » la question relevait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation.

Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, que pour vaincre Voldemort, il en fallait passer par sa propre mort. Il ne redoutait pas de passer de vie à trépas, ça jamais, sa vie l'y avait préparé, il avait peur pour les autres, peur pour son amour. Il avait cependant décidé de garder cela pour lui, il devait le protéger, jusqu'au bout. Mais se retrouvait scruté par les yeux noirs pénétrant de son ancien professeur, le fit douter. Il se mordit les lèvres, signe de nervosité chez lui.

« Vous nous cachez quelque chose »

Mais à peine le brun eu t-il ouvert la bouche pour répondre qu'un bruit de transplanage ce fit entendre. L'elfe de maison était de retour.

« Sa seigneurie accepte le duel, il attendra le maître au lieu dit le jour convenu » fit Kreattur, nerveusement.

« Tu n'as donné aucune information ? » interrogea le maître, d'un ton sec.

« Non, maître. Mais le Lord a demandé et demandé… Et comme Kreattur n'a pu répondre qu'à une seule de ses questions, il s'est énervé et a renvoyé Kreattur » répondit il.

« Quelle question ? » interrogea Potter.

« L'état de santé du maître. Et comme Kreattur a dit que le maître allait extrêmement bien, il était furieux, furieux »

« Bien, retourne en a tes occupations » dit Harry, en faisant un signe pour qu'il parte.

« Comme le maître l'ordonne » fit l'elfe avant de disparaître par la porte.

« Revenons, Potter, à notre discussion » fit Rogue, rappelant à Harry sa présence en ce lieu.

« Je ne cache rien, professeur » fit le Gryffondor.

L'interlude avec l'elfe lui avait permit de se reprendre. Il devait le garder pour lui ou du moins jusqu'au tout dernier moment pour ne pas créer de panique. Il entendait déjà Hermione parler de bibliothèque pour chercher un autre moyen, s'il le disait. Il sentait aussi la tristesse de ses proches. Non, il devait les épargner, c'est son destin et son fardeau.

Le traître lui, ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son expression, elle était trop impassible, trop calme, pour deviner ce qui se tramait dans sa tête têtu. Et sa parfaite maîtrise de l'Occlumentie ne l'aider en rien.

« Bien, Potter ! Il est temps de commencer votre entrainement » finit par dire Rogue voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de cette tête de mule.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le temps passa, le froid se changea doucement en soleil ou pluie signe que l'heure de l'affrontement arrivé.

Dans un camp comme un autre l'heure était à la préparation. D'un côté les troupes du Lord se mobiliser, réunissant des partisans par la terreur ou la menace. Peu de famille furent épargnés.

Au Square, les choses étaient différentes, beaucoup de pièces furent réaménagés en salle de d'entrainement. Et tous y mettaient du sien se préparant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Leur plan était risqué mais ils y croyaient car après tout ils suivaient Harry Potter. Et celui que l'on nommait le Survivant lui se battait comme un lion apprenant sans relâche. Il était la source de cet espoir et il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Vite, trop vite, vint la date du duel.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le jour dit, Harry, se tenait droit et fier, comme l'homme qui était devenu, avançant dans ce silence vers son ancienne maison. La grande partie cottage était restée debout entièrement recouvert de lierre. Silence de crainte, silence de peur, silence précédant une bataille. Car ils étaient tous là, les membres restant de l'Ordre et tous ceux qui veulent un monde de paix, se tenant devant l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis la pluie tomba, doucement d'abord puis plus franchement, mouillant les soldats immobiles, les glaçant. Mais rien à voir avec le froid des Détraqueurs, celui là était promesse de changement, en bien ou en mal, seul l'issue du combat le déciderait. Harry qui se trouvait en première ligne s'avança, soudainement.

« TOM ELEVIS JEDUSOR! SI TU ME VEUX JE SUIS LA ! » hurla t-il.

Comme répondant à son appelle Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, s'avança et comme l'avait prédit l'élu, il ne fut pas seul.

« Alors, petit Mangemort, tu ne peux pas venir m'affronter seul » minauda face de serpent.

L'annonce de sa sous disant allégeance choqua certains membres car peu savait que durant son enfermement il fut marqué.

« Je savais que ta promesse de venir seul n'était que fable. Comme une langue de vipère comme toi pourrait tenir ces engagements ? Je me suis alors permis d'emmener mes camarades avec moi ! Tu ne m'en veux pas Tom ? » fit Harry, d'une voix mielleuse.

« Tu ne rigolais pas tant il y quelque mois en ma présence »

« Bats-toi Tom ! Il est temps d'en finir » fit l'élu en se mettant en position de combat.

Le combat commença alors, d'abord gentiment. Des sorts qui volent. Aucune remonté de sortilège, vu qu'Harry n'a plus sa baguette. Ce fait avait quelque peu déstabilisé notre Lord mais il s'était vite reprit. Derrière personne ne soufflait mot, tous observaient. Silencieusement. Chaque geste de l'adversaire. Chaque mouvement. Avec beaucoup de gravité et d'espoir. Puis d'un mouvement léger du poignet Harry réussi à blesser l'homme le plus craint d'Angleterre. Pas grand-chose, une simple coupure sur la joue, qui laissa couler, un mince filet de sang. Ce simple fait mis le mage noir dans un état de furie.

« Mangemorts ! Battez vous ! Tuez cette vermine ! Je ne veux voir qu'un tapis de sang ! »

Le combat entre les deux camps commença réellement.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Les paroles de Lord Voldemort déclenchèrent l'affrontement de deux puissances. Le Bien. Le Mal. Peu importait. Les troupes s'élancèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre. Attiré comme des aimants. Baguettes levées. Des sortilèges aux bords des lèvres.

Draco se trouvait en première ligne. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour venir. Mais une fois lancée l'adrénaline lui procura, comme son amour, la force de se battre. Il mettait à profit tout ce temps d'entrainement. A ses côtés, les gens qu'il avait appris à aimer, son parrain, Granger et même la belette. Avec adresse, il feintait, attaquait, avec ou sans baguette, esquivait. Il était tel un ange dansant à travers les sortilèges. Mais beaucoup n'eurent pas autant de chance que lui. Des hommes tombèrent. Dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Du sang coulait. Il était plongé dans une sorte de transe. Rien ne semblait le détourner de son but. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Un peu à l'écart, il vit une dizaine de fidèles autour de deux silhouettes, baguettes pointés, près à leur lancer un sort. Peut être n'aurait il pas autant prêtés attention, s'il n'avait pas vu la chevelure rousse si caractéristique ainsi que la silhouette d'une brune. C'était donc Weasley et Granger. Ils semblaient dans une position inconfortable s'il put en juger par le cri du rouquin couvert par les sanglots de Miss Je Sais Tout.

Lorsque le blond parvint à leurs niveau, Ron était allongé au sol recroquevillé sur lui sa jambe formant un angle plus que bizarre, on aurait pu croire qu'on lui avait retourné. Et Hermione, elle, était aux mains d'un Mangemort, qui se faisait un plaisir d'appuyer un couteau le long de sa carotide tout en remontant jusqu'au visage.

« Alors, sale Sang de Bourbe on fait moins la maline, sans ton petit ami traître à son sang » minauda le porteur de la marque, appuyant un peu plus sur la lame.

« Lâche-la » ordonna Draco.

« Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà… Malefoy… Le traître…. » cracha de dégout un des hommes du Lord.

L'homme en noir se désintéressa de sa proie pour affronter le sang pur. Le maître désirait sa mort par dessus tout. Qu'importe une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe. Hermione profita de ce moment pour se précipiter vers son petit ami blessé, se préoccupant nullement de sa propre blessure.

« Personne… Ne….Toucheras…Au…Gens Que….J'AIME…. » fit le blond, d'une voix hachée.

Au mot aime, la magie trop longtemps contenu du Serpentard se libera sous sa colère, achevant ses ennemis à proximité.

Cet interlude, l'avait distrait, il l'avait perdu. Il devait le retrouvé. Apeuré, il le chercha des yeux. Il ne fit pas attention, aux corps étendus au sol, au combattant…. Ni même aux elfes de maison se battant à leur côté menait par Dobby ! Ni à son parrain qui se battait! Ni à Weasley et Granger, qu'il avait pourtant sauvé ! Lui seul comptait !

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Au fur et à mesure de leur combat, Harry et Voldemort, s'étaient éloignés de la bataille, Ils étaient passaient devant la statue représentant trois personnes : un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure, aux traits bienveillants et un bébé qu'elle portait dans les bras. Pour finir près du cimetière derrière l'église, là où reposer ses parents, là où il pouvait s'affronter de tout leur souffle. Sans interruption. C'était entre eux. Les sorts fusaient. Magie blanche contre magie noir. Amour contre haine. Attaque contre parade. Ils feintaient, ils esquivaient. Mais aucun ne semblait avoir le dessus. Ils étaient presque à égalité. Le combat semblait durait depuis dès heures pour les protagonistes. Bientôt une ombre se glissa dans le dos du Gryffondor. Le Lord souriait de plus belle, voyant son ancien fidèle s'approchant, une arme à la main. Le brun se retourna soudain. Et Draco, les larmes ruisselant sur le visage, lui planta l'épée juste où été situé son cœur.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour » murmura le blond.

Le survivant ne s'y attendant pas, se serra contre son mari, la lame toujours en lui.

« Merci » souffla-t-il, en essayant de sourire.

Son corps entier le brulait, bientôt il fut secoué d'une quinte de toux et projeta du sang. Les yeux gris de Draco, sous cette vision, se voilèrent de tristesse. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour effacer le sang et la souffrance. Il embrassa son brun d'abord doucement puis plus franchement pour finir par lui dévorer la bouche. Toutefois au fur et à mesure de l'échange la réponse du Survivant faiblissait et se teintait de sang. Lorsqu'il cessa de répondre, Draco s'éloigna un peu de ses lèvres, pour observer son visage, sachant que son temps été compté. Et c'est peu dire, à présent le corps de Harry ne tenait que grâce à l'étreinte du blond. Son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux d'un vert si brillant autrefois était à présent voilé. Dans un ultime effort le Gryffondor approcha sa main pour effacer les larmes de son amour en un geste tendre. Puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir mais aucun son n'en sortit, juste plus de sang. Alors les larmes de Draco redoublèrent tandis qu'il murmurait ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire :

« Je t'aime »

Juste avant de fermer les yeux définitivement, le Survivant sourit. Draco comprit au poids du corps dans ses bras que son époux l'avait bel et bien quitté, il avait accompli son destin, enfin pas tout à fait. Il restait à détruire le corps de Lord Voldemort, l'ultime morceau d'âme. Et c'est à lui Draco Lucius Malefoy époux Potter qu'incombait cette mission au nom du lien qui l'unissait avec son mari.

Le blond retira son épée du corps de son défunt mari et le déposa doucement sur l'herbe tachait de son sang. Son visage était serein dans la mort et ce sourire l'appelait à le rejoindre.

« Bientôt amour nous nous retrouverons » souffla l'héritier Malefoy.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de son précédemment maître.

« Je vois Draco que tu ne m'as pas totalement trahit. Un coup de maître que tu viens d'accomplir… Epouser Potter pour mieux le poignarder…Je n'en attendais pas moins du fils de Lucius… Maintenant reviens à mes côtes petit mangemort, pour te récompenser tu seras mon second » minauda le soit disant Lord.

Draco lui à travers ses larmes, n'écoutait pas une seule des paroles prononcer, il tentait de repousser la tristesse dans un coin de son esprit et de rassembler sa haine. En vain. Un souvenir remonta en surface, Harry dans ses bras l'embrassant sans contrainte, sans gêne, alors qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Leur dernier instant magique.

**Flash Back**

« Tu devras me tuer, mon ange » fit le brun en caressant sa joue.

« NON ! » hurla le dit ange.

« SI ! Tu le feras car si le morceau d'âme de Voldemort reste en moi, jamais il ne disparaitra et pour ça je dois mourir » affirma le dernier des Potter.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi toi ? Je ne veux pas ! » s'écria Malefoy.

« Je sais, je sais…Mais il le faut » fit le brun.

« Non….non…non » psalmodia le blond.

« Promet le, amour ! Promet ! » insista Potter.

« Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux…..pas… »

« Si tu le peux et tu le feras ! Tu es le froid, le fier, le Serpentard: Draco Malefoy ! TU seras celui qui me tueras, si tu ne le fais pas pour le monde fais le pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais choisit ma vie laisse moi au moins choisir ma mort…Maintenant promet » fit sèchement le Gryffondor.

« …. »

« Draco… » insista le lion, ne voyant aucune réponse venir de son époux.

« Je promet » souffla le vert et argent, faiblement, ses résistances vaincues.

Puis ils restèrent là un moment, dans les bras de l'autre, désormais assis au coin d'un bon feu, profitant de leur dernier moment ensemble.

« Regarde Potter, tu as fais de moi une loque humaine rempli de bon sentiment » fit le blond sarcastiquement pour reprendre contenance.

Le dit Potter sourit à cette pique, décidément un Malefoy ne changeait pas, du moins en surface, mais bon il avait appris à faire avec. Soudain son visage redevint sérieux.

« Ecoute, pour détruire la part de Tom en moi, il faudra que tu utilise cette épée » fit il en pointant l'arme posé à quelques mètres.

« Mais il s'agit de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor seul quelqu'un de cette maison peut la brandir ! Et je suis un Serpentard ! »

« Tu pourras ! Quand tu décideras de me sacrifier pour les autres, tu montreras la part de courage enfouit dans ton cœur. Tu pourras alors la prendre sans crainte… »

« Je ne suis pas un foutu lion courageux ! » s'enflamma le serpent.

« Je sais petit serpent…Mais tout comme j'ai mon côté vicieux, sournois, toi tu as un _minuscule_ côté Gryffondor ! »

« Je préfère cent fois plus ton côté Serpentard que ce soit disant courage… » fait le blond faussement boudeur.

Harry s'approcha félinement du visage parfait de son mari et le saisit.

« Ah oui tu aime mon côté Serpentard ? C'est ce que nous allons voir ! » fit il d'un ton prédateur avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de le pencher en arrière afin qu'il soit sous lui.

Le reste ne fut que soupirs, gémissements et cris.

**Fin Flash Back**

Nulle besoin de baguette, juste un doigt pointé droit sur l'homme le plus craint de grande Bretagne, qui inconscient du danger qui le guettait, se tenait là, victorieux, ses yeux rouges étincelant de plaisir, avant que Draco ne prononce :

« Avada kedavra »

Le lord ne pris conscience de l'imminence de sa mort prochaine que trop tard, c'est-à-dire une seconde avant que le rayon vert n'atteigne son corps. Son corps se raidit et tomba. Sur son visage était imprimé la surprise et la peur, ses derniers sentiments avant de mourir.

Draco aurait du se sentir libre, heureux d'avoir récupérer sa liberté. Mais au lieu de cela, il se sentait vide, seul, abandonné. En même pas un an, il avait appris à aimer mais en quelques minutes il avait tout perdu. Le blond rester là, debout, l'épée taché de sang dans une main, son doigt toujours en direction de l'homme le plus craint d'Angleterre, mais sur ses joues un flot intarissable de larmes coulaient. Il l'avait perdu. Il avait perdu son mari. L'amour de sa vie. Pourquoi devait-il perdre ce qui lui était le plus précieux pour les autres ? Pourquoi IL avait dû souffrir encore et toujours ? Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il épouse un foutu Gryffondor, plein de courage ? Non, non ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait obéit à son foutu destin. Destin qui l'avait éloigné de lui. Non, la faute incombée à la magie. C'était des la fautes des sangs purs ! Des sorciers ! Ils allaient payés ! Tous ! Autant les sangs purs que les sangs mêlés ou les sangs de bourbes ! Ils avaient tous une part de responsabilité ! Tout au long de ses pensées, un halo de magie entoura Malefoy. La magie contenue était tellement puissante, tellement empli de haine, de colère et surtout de tristesse, que personne n'y resta insensible.

Les deux meilleurs amis de l'élu, s'étaient approchés durant le combat. Une Hermione avec une longue cicatrice sur le visage, soutenant un Ron à la jambe décidément hors d'usage. Tout deux avaient assistés à la mort de leur meilleur ami et à celui du Lord. Ils étaient incapables de faire un mouvement, trop sous le choc. Et même quand la magie de Draco se réveilla, ne présageant rien de bon, ils ne bougèrent pas, trop pétrifiés.

Un miracle se produit alors, dans un halo de lumière, Harry apparut. Vêtu de blanc, le visage apaisé et rayonnant. Il s'avança dans la direction du blond, marchant dans l'herbe tachée de sang, pied nu, tel un ange. Il passa à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis, leur souriant. Une sorte d'adieu. Il s'approcha de son mari et le serra contre lui, calmant ainsi la magie de celui-ci.

« Calme-toi, Draco » murmura le Survivant.

« Harry! Oh Harry! Mon amour ! » fit le blond en saisissant le visage de l'ange, comme pour se rassurer sur sa présence.

A travers ses larmes Malefoy, comprit quelque chose avait changé. Se ressaisissant il observa objectivement son mari. Celui-ci était souriant, détendu. Rayonnant. Trop, même. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il regarda autour de lui, remarquant qu'en dehors d'un champ de bataille, ils étaient là. Narcissia. Lucius. Ginny. Dumbledore. James Potter et sa femme. Sirius. Tonks. Kingsley. Maugrey. Tous morts avant la bataille. Ainsi que d'autre. Arthur Weasley. Neville. Remus. Bref une liste de nom et de visage. Avec un point commun : la mort. C'est alors que le sang pur réalisa, son mari, l'avait bel et bien quitté. Pour toujours. Ce simple fait l'empli de désespoir.

« Non, non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! » dit brusquement l'homme à présent veuf.

« Ce qui nous aime vraiment ne nous quitte jamais ! » répondit avec malice son mari.

« Je t'aime ! Laisse-moi te rejoindre… » continua le blond, au bord du désespoir.

« Tu dois vivre ! Pour notre enfant Draco ! » argumenta le brun.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Oui Draco ! Tu m'as bien entendu ! Un enfant ! Ne me demande pas comment, je l'ignore ! Tu demanderas à Hermione ! Crois moi _il_ va être infernal » poursuivit le rouge et or.

« Un fils ? » interrogea Malefoy, interprétant le sens caché de son mari.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, il se contentait de poser délicatement ses mais sur le ventre de Draco. Une vie y grandissait. Leur enfant. Un parfait mélange d'eux. Il réalisa alors. Il allait avoir un bébé. Un mini Harry. Il sourit alors. D'un sourire magnifique.

« Comment as tu su ? » interrogea doucement le sang pur.

« Un ange m'a donné un avant gout de l'avenir.. Celui qui nous a permis de revenir… Un bref instant… Une récompense… Pour avoir fait revenir la paix… » dit Harry, avant de s'arrêter et de continuer plus hésitant :

« Tu sais Draco si tu rencontrais quelqu'un, je ne t'en voudrais pas… »

« Non… Si tu connais un temps soit peu l'avenir, tu saurais que jamais personne ne te remplacera dans mon cœur » répondit, sincèrement le blond en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour empêcher d'autre ineptie de sortir de sa bouche.

« Je sais » fit le brun, simplement.

Et il l'embrassa. D'un baiser si passionné. D'un baiser tellement rempli d'amour. Leurs lèvres s'unissaient pour se séparer afin de reprendre de l'air et se retrouver. Chaque baiser approchait du dernier. Et à la fin il se fit désespéré. Mais Harry en temps que Gryffondor eut le courage de s'éloigner de son mari.

« Je dois y aller » finit il par dire.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ce visage tant parfait qui lui appartenait, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Se mettant ainsi à la même hauteur que les autres morts. Tous souriaient. Mais aucun n'avait un sourire aussi resplendissant que le Survivant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Je veillerais sur vous… Adieu Draco ! Veille sur Edward pour moi ! Je vous aime tout les deux !» fit les derniers prononcés par Harry, avant de s'effacer comme les autres.

Ils laissaient derrière eux un monde pas tout à fait en paix, quelques Mangemorts avaient réussit à s'enfuir à la mort de leur _regretté _maître. Mais la guerre était finie. Et avec la fin de la guerre c'est un chapitre de l'histoire qui venait de se clore. La fin d'une époque, le début d'une autre. Celle de la reconstruction.

**THE END**


	30. Remerciements

Et voilà ma fiction est finie. Je voulais tous ceux qui m'ont aidé.

D'abord Chacra pour m'avoir fait découvrir l'univers des fanfictions.

Orlane pour m'avoir apporté les idées et écouté.

Sandra et Séverine, la protection de l'auteur, qui m'ont corrigé mes chapitres.

Et bien sûr mes lecteurs :

Criket32 pour tous tes commentaires avisés qui m'ont aidé

Vert Emeraude

Zaika

Minikyra

Zelnazoo

Maolissama

Flore jade

Titmo

Hinata-cat

Selann Yui

Donc un grand MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi.

Une suite est peut êtres au programme tout dépendra des reviews laissés !!!


End file.
